Solen
by Lullaby14
Summary: Que se serait-il passé, à votre avis, si Luffy avait une sœur de cinq ans son aînée ? Si elle l'avait élevé, ainsi que, plus tard, Ace et Sabo ? Si elle possédait un pouvoir que beaucoup de monde envierait et qui pourrait la conduire tout droit à l'échafaud ? Suivez les aventures de Monkey D. Solen, celle qui promit à Shanks de devenir la femme la plus forte des océans.
1. Prologue

_Coucou tout le monde je suis là !_

 _C'est la deuxième fiction longue que je poste et elle sera peut-être un peu plus longue que Luffy : pirate et semi-révolutionnaire. Par contre, je vous préviens tout de suite, le rythme sera beaucoup plus lent car je travaille en priorité (enfin je crois) sur mon autre fiction._

 _J'ai eu cette idée en écrivant un passage de mon autre fiction alors je vous laisse lire et me dire ce que vous pensez de ce prologue !_

 _Bye, Lullaby_

* * *

 **Prologue :**

« N'oublie pas, Solen, tu es très intelligente et tu est puissante grâce à ton Akuma no mi. C'est à toi de protéger ton petit frère. Je vais vous envoyer chez quelqu'un avec qui vous serez en sécurité. Tu n'auras qu'à donner cette lettre à cette personne. Son nom est marqué sur l'enveloppe. C'est pour votre sécurité à tous les deux que je fais ça. Maintenant que votre mère est morte, je ne peux pas m'occuper de vous correctement. Veilles bien sur ton frère, ma fille. Je vous aime tous les deux... »

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'entendit la petite fille de 5 ans avant d'être débarquée, avec son frère, du dos de leur père, dans une sorte de bureau officiel. Après un rapide baiser sur le front à sa fille et à son fils, l'homme disparut.

C'est toujours en serrant son petit frère qui venait de naître que Solen, petite fille aux longs cheveux d'un blond si clair qu'ils paraissaient blanc, détailla la pièce vide dans laquelle elle allait rester quelques temps. Son père lui avait expliqué que l'homme qui devait venir allait mettre du temps car il était encore dans le port. C'est donc avec curiosité que la jeune fille découvrit le bureau de l'homme en qui son père avait une confiance absolue.

Il s'agissait d'un bureau très formel, très peu décoré. Il y avait juste quelques cadres sur l'imposant meuble devant elle. L'un représentait un homme d'âge mûr, sans doute l'homme en question, avec un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs en épi qu'elle reconnue comme étant son père. Qui était donc cet homme pour avoir un cliché de son père encore enfant ? Une autre photographie montrait un petit garçon qui devait avoir tout juste trois ans. L'enfant avait les cheveux assez longs pour un garçon et aux tâches de rousseur, il ne souriait pas et il y avait quelque chose d'éteint dans son regard, même à travers la photo. Un étrange sentiment naquit en Solen et elle le reconnut comme une envie de protéger le petit garçon, comme elle le ressentait pour son petit frère endormi dans ses bras. Elle voulait rendre le petit garçon, qu'elle considérait déjà comme un frère, heureux.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de détailler la femme dans le troisième cadre car le bruit d'une clef qui tournait dans la serrure la fit se tourner vers la porte. Un homme entra et elle le reconnu comme l'homme de la photographie. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas encore vu et se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers son bureau. C'est en s'asseyant qu'il remarqua la présence des deux petits êtres devant lui.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtres-vous entré ici ? Questionna-t-il immédiatement d'une voix bourrue.

Cette voix déplut aussitôt à Solen. Elle était trop brusque et en plus, elle avait réveillée son petit frère. Alors elle ne fit qu'une seule chose. Elle regarda la lettre. Dessus, il y avait un nom, peut-être celui de l'homme. Elle devait savoir.

\- Êtes-vous Monkey D. Garp ?

L'homme la dévisagea un instant, surpris. Il remarqua seulement à cet instant que le petit enfant dans les bras de la petite fille était éveillé. Mais il ne pleurait pas.

\- Oui. Qui es-tu, petite ?

\- Monkey D. Solen, et voici Monkey D. Luffy, mon petit frère. Mon père m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci.

Elle lui tendit la lettre. Maintenant, les dés étaient jetés.

* * *

 _Voilà ! Je sais, c'est très court, mais ce n'est que le prologue ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Et c'est de nouveau moi !_

 _Je vous livre mon premier chapitre, enfin ! Dites- moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

\- Luffy ! S'écrièrent trois voix.

Le petit garçon répondant à ce nom se stoppa. Il était encerclé, c'était terminé. Derrière lui, il y avait deux hommes de Fushia, devant lui, il y avait une fille... effrayante.

\- Monkey D. Luffy, fit la voix sifflante de la fille.

Luffy déglutit. D'accord, il était stupide, mais pas suicidaire !

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu étais dans la grange ?

\- Je... voulais manger... dit difficilement Luffy.

La fille se rapprocha dangereusement de lui et elle arriva enfin à quelques pas de lui. Son visage colérique se fendit en un sourire.

\- Bien joué, otouto, mais la prochaine fois, évite de te faire prendre !

Aussitôt, Luffy sourit.

\- Solen ! Tu n'es pas censé l'encourager ! Fit une voix derrière Luffy.

\- Cours ! Cria Solen.

Les deux enfants se dépêchèrent de détaler en direction de la forêt.

Après une longue course, ils se stoppèrent, haletant.

\- On les a eut, Nee-san !

\- Oui Luffy.

Le petit garçon de 7 ans sourit à l'adolescente de 12 ans. Ils gambadèrent aux abords de la forêt un long moment avant que Solen ne se décide à embarquer son frère chez Makino, dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient.

* * *

Solen regarda un instant son frère dormir comme un bienheureux dans le lit. Elle-même n'arrivait pas à dormir, faute à l'insomnie. En regardant le ciel nuageux, elle songea au chemin parcouru depuis sept années, depuis que son père les avaient laissé auprès de leur grand-père. Elle s'en souvenait si bien, de cette rencontre.

 _Flash-back_

 _Garp les regarda un instant._

 _\- Tu dis t'appeler Monkey ? Ton père, c'est bien..._

 _\- Dragon, le Révolutionnaire ? Oui, c'est lui. Est-ce que c'est si difficile d'imaginer qu'il a eu des enfants ?_

 _Garp haussa un sourcil. Solen savait qu'il se demandait comment une telle réflexion avait pu faire son chemin dans la tête d'un enfant aussi jeune. Mais elle était plus intelligente que les enfants en moyenne. Elle savait lire et écrivait déjà de courts textes quand elle s'ennuyait à Baltigo avec sa mère. Elle disait toujours, en riant, que l'intelligence venait d'elle._

 _\- Et ta mère ? Intervint Garp pour la faire sortir de ses pensées. Elle ne peut pas s'occuper de vous deux ?_

 _Difficilement, Solen ravala ses larmes._

 _\- Papa... Papa dit qu'elle est morte en couche..._

 _Elle pleurait, c'était trop douloureux. Elle savait ce qu'était la mort, bien évidemment, elle avait déjà vu des personnes se faire tuer, souvent dans l'infirmerie de Baltigo, parfois dans les prisons. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tout compris sur le coup, mais même après, elle n'avait pas pleurer ces pertes. Cependant, la perte d'un être cher était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé... Et ça faisait mal._

 _\- Je ne peux pas m'occuper de vous, dit Garp en lisant la lettre. Mais j'ai sous ma protection une île. Vous pourrez grandir là-bas en sécurité. Et pour Luffy..._

 _\- Je m'en occuperai ! Décida la petite fille immédiatement. Je veux le faire._

 _\- D'accord, lui concéda le vice-amiral. Mais, au moins pour la première année, je veux que tu sois aidée par quelqu'un. S'occuper d'un enfant, c'est bien, mais tâche d'abord d'apprendre comment il faut élever quelqu'un... Je ne met pas en doute tes capacités à le protéger, reprit-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. Mais ce dont je parle, c'est de sa capacité à se développer, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Un environnement sain est nettement mieux pour un petit enfant comme lui._

 _Solen acquiesça, tout de même heureuse de pouvoir s'appuyer sur quelqu'un pour l'élever. Luffy se manifesta en gazouillant. Cela tira deux sourires attendris des deux autres personnes de la pièce._

 _\- Merci, fit Solen._

 _Fin du Flash-back_

La jeune fille se remémora un instant son arrivée et son installation à Fushia. Elle avait tout de suite été attaché à la personnalité calme et douce de Makino, la tenancière du bar local. C'est elle qui l'avait aidé à s'occuper de Luffy durant la première année. Bien sûr, elles avaient eu leur lots de disputes mais dans l'ensemble, chacune tenait à l'autre comme à une sœur. C'est d'ailleurs Luffy qui avait initié ce rapprochement en lançant deux « Solen-nee-san ! Makino-nee-san ! » retentissants après une énième dispute.

C'est tout naturellement que Solen porta son regard sur une photo dans la petite chambre. Elle représentait trois personnes. Il y avait Luffy et elle, bien sûr... avec deux belles bosses sur le crâne de la part de la troisième personne, leur grand-père. Elle se souvint de la période à laquelle cette photo avait été prise, elle venait d'avoir 7 ans et Garp venait les visiter... mais pas pour simplement leur faire une bosse sur le crâne.

 _Flash-back_

 _Le navire de la Marine accosta et le vice-amiral en descendit tandis que Solen s'approchait._

 _\- Salut jiji ! Lança-t-elle avec un immense sourire moqueur._

 _L'homme la regarda un instant avec une profondeur jamais encore atteinte. Un instant, elle pensa avoir fait quelque chose de répréhensible mais il lui sourit._

 _\- Salut crevette ! Est-ce qu'on peut aller parler un peu en marchant ? J'aimerai savoir quelque chose._

 _Elle avait accepté et ils s'étaient enfoncés dans une partie de la forêt qu'elle était déjà parti visiter lors de ses nuits d'insomnies lorsque Makino surveillait Luffy. Garp avait perdu son sourire mais c'est uniquement lorsqu'ils furent installés sur des rochers qu'il lui confia ce qui le tracassait._

 _\- J'ai reçu une lettre de ton père, hier._

 _Elle hocha la tête, peu certaine de quoi faire. Après tout, s'il prenait le temps d'écrire à son père et de risquer de se faire capturer dans la base de la Marine, pourquoi ne lui écrivait-il pas ?_

 _\- Dans cette lettre, il y avait une partie qui te concernait. Apparemment, tu aurais mangé un Akuma no mi à l'âge de trois ans... Pourtant, je t'ai déjà vu te baigner dans des parties de la mer où tu n'avais certainement pas pied. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit ?_

 _Solen le regarda dans les yeux. Pourquoi son père l'avait-il avoué à Garp ? Il lui avait pourtant précisé de ne pas en parler autour d'elle car elle était différente... Mais quoi alors. Que devait-elle faire ? Se taire ou parler, au risque de se retrouver dans les laboratoires ? Elle opta pour un compromis._

 _\- Avant, je veux ta parole que rien de ce qui va être dit sur cet Akuma no mi ne sorte de ta bouche tant que je te l'aurais pas autorisé... Si tu veux le savoir, le coupa-t-elle dans son élan, tu dois me le promettre. Cette simple information pourrait, au choix, me faire une place de premier choix dans des laboratoires, ou au contraire m'envoyer à l'échafaud plus vite que de dire « Roger »._

 _Un peu sonné par les réflexions de sa petite-fille, Garp promis par automatisme. Rassurée, Solen se confia._

 _\- J'ai mangé le..._

 _Fin du Flash-back_

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et le regard de la jeune adolescente se porta, menaçant, sur la personne qui venait d'entrer. Ce n'était que Makino et elle relâcha la tension. Ces nuits d'insomnies ne l'aidait pas tellement pour sa concentration. Une chance que le village était protégé.

\- Il y a un problème, Makino-nee-san ? Chuchota Solen en reprenant l'appellation de Luffy.

\- Pas vraiment. Mais je voulais te mettre en garde. J'ai repéré des pirates près de la plage. Ils viendront à coup sûr dans le village alors j'aimerai que tu ne te promènes plus la nuit. On ne sait pas qui sont ces pirates alors je préférerai te savoir en sécurité dans la chambre.

Solen hocha la tête. Il y avait déjà eu quelques équipages pirates en sept ans sur cette île, et pas toujours des gens très bien intentionnés. Plus d'une fois, elle avait été dehors alors qu'ils venaient d'accoster et elle n'avait pu s'en tirer que grâce à sa connaissance du terrain en nocturne et à sa capacité à disparaître dans le décor grâce à son Akuma no mi.

Makino la quitta, la gratifiant d'un baiser sur le front. Et Solen s'endormit enfin.

* * *

Luffy était intenable. Bien entendu, il avait fallu que les pirates se montrent à l'heure du déjeuné. Solen se maudit. Le bar de Makino était le seul dans les environs, bien sûr qu'ils allaient venir ici pour faire le plein de vivres et se restaurer !

C'est donc depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés que Luffy avait des étoiles dans les yeux et tournait autour d'eux, particulièrement de leur capitaine. Solen tentait tant bien que mal de le maintenir à l'écart, allant même jusqu'à partir... mais il ne voulait rien savoir autre que ce qui était des pirates.

Solen, dans la chambre, fouillait dans ses affaires, plus particulièrement dans ses avis de recherches. Son père lui avait fournit plusieurs avis de recherches et des informations plus personnelles sur, par exemple, quel type de personne était ces pirates... Pour finir par tomber sur une photo de l'homme en question. « Akagami no Shanks », sa prime était bien élevée et, au dos, Solen lu les informations récoltées par la Révolution. Apparemment, il était quelqu'un de bien... autant que peut l'être un pirate, évidemment... Et il avait fait parti de l'équipage de Roger. Solen serra les dents avant de soupirer. Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour que Luffy ne l'apprenne jamais. Sinon, il serait encore plus intenable.

Elle redescendit et s'installa au bar, à côté de Shanks. Étrangement, Luffy n'était pas collé à lui mais plutôt à un type qui lui racontait quelque chose sur son fils.

Shanks la regarda étrangement.

\- Tu t'es décidée à venir ?

\- J'ai eu la confirmation que vous n'étiez pas comme la plupart des pirates. Mais j'ai un conseil à vous donner, pour votre propre survie.

Makino se rapprocha d'eux avec un air assez affolé.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir le mettre au courant, Solen ? Murmura-t-elle.

Évidemment, Makino-nee-san était déjà au courant du fait que Shanks et Roger avaient navigué ensemble. C'était prévisible, Shanks avait l'air très proch de Makino-nee-san...

\- S'il veut avoir une chance de vivre, on doit le lui dire, fit Solen d'un ton ferme.

\- Oh ! Si tu en es certaine...

Solen fit signe à Shanks de tendre l'oreille, sous le regard intrigué de Benn.

\- Jamais, jamais, c'est compris, commença tout doucement Solen, vous ne devez dire à Luffy que vous avez été moussaillon sous le pavillon de Roger...

Shanks haussa un sourcil.

\- En quoi lui dire que j'ai été sous les ordres de Roger va le faire réagir différemment ?

Malgré les tentatives de Solen et Makino pour le faire se taire, Luffy l'entendit.

\- Tu as été un homme de Roger ? Demanda-t-il du haut de ses 7 ans.

Le silence se fit, pesant, angoissant, agonisant. Luffy n'avait toujours pas réagit.

\- Oui, répondit Shanks sans trop savoir dans quoi il mettait les pieds.

\- Jamais connu de personne assez stupide pour divulguer aussi rapidement quelque chose qu'il devait taire, jura Solen entre les dents.

Mais cela, Shanks ne l'entendit jamais.

\- C'EST TROP COOL !

Et Luffy, des étoiles dans les yeux et une envie très forte de kidnapper Shanks pour lui faire avouer tous les secrets de son idole, se jeta sur le pauvre capitaine pirate au regard ahuri.

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Luffy, se projetant violemment sur l'homme paniqué... alla dire bonjour au sol. Il se releva, ses ardeurs refroidies par l'immense bosse qui trônait maintenant sur son crâne.

\- Espèce de décérébré ! On a pas idée de se jeter sur les gens comme un affamé ! Le réprimanda sèchement sa sœur. Si tu avais tant envie de connaître Roger, tu aurais pu le demander gentiment et pas en faisant peur à quelqu'un ! Excuses-toi immédiatement !

\- Pardon, s'inclina Luffy devant Shanks. Je ne le referais plus... Mais c'était comment avec Roger ? Il était cool ? Il se battait comment ? C'était comment la vie sur le navire ? Vos avez battu beaucoup de marines ? Comment est-ce que... ?

\- Calme-toi, petit singe ! S'exclama Shanks en riant. Je te dirais ce que tu veux savoir mais après avoir manger.

A cet instant, le ventre de Luffy gargouilla.

\- MANGER ! MAKINO-NEE-SAN, DE LA VIANDE ! Hurla Luffy en s'installant au comptoir. S'il-te-plaît... geint péniblement Luffy après un deuxième coup de sa sœur.

Durant le repas, alors qu'il discutait avec Makino et le maire, Shanks eut l'idiotie de laisser traîner deux coffres sur le comptoir.

* * *

\- Espèce d'abruti ! Je pensais pourtant t'avoir dit de ne jamais toucher aux affaires autres que celles des villageois pour les embêter ! S'écriait Solen.

\- Oi ! Fut le cri outré des villageois présents.

Mais Luffy n'était pas désolé.

\- Ben quoi, il n'était même pas bon ce fruit. Alors s'il était périmé, j'ai rien fait de mal. Et puis, tu as aussi dit qu'il était infecte lorsque tu as mangé l'autre, Solen-nee-san ! Se défendit Luffy.

\- Deux Akuma no mi... Il a fallu deux minutes pour perdre deux Akuma no mi... murmura Shanks, toujours ébahi.

Solen se tourna vers lui et s'inclina profondément, obligeant son petit frère à faire de même.

\- Je suis désolée, Shanks-san. Comment peut-on vous dédommager ?

\- Devenez fort ! Dit Shanks. Il n'y a pas besoin de me dédommager. Si vous devenez forts grâce à ces fruits, je pourrais dire que c'était un bon pari sur l'avenir.

\- Tu nous apprendras, Shanks-ni-san ? Demanda Luffy d'une toute petit voix.

\- Je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que j'ai découvert les pouvoirs de ces fruits, c'est pour cela que je suis venu, à la base. Alors je vous entraînerais du mieux que je peux.

\- Génial ! Avec Solen-nee-san qui m'apprends le... Haka... Haki... et toi, je vais devenir super fort !

Shanks cligna des yeux, croyant avoir mal entendu. Mais après un regard à Benn, tout aussi surpris que lui, Shanks se rendit compte qu'il avait très bien entendu. Une petite fille d'une douzaine d'année, habitant dans East Blue depuis au moins sept ans, d'après Luffy, connaissait le Haki ? Qui était-elle donc, par Davy Jones ?!

* * *

Luffy avait ingéré le Gomu gomu no mi, selon un membre de l'équipage pirate. Cela avait été découvert par Yasopp qui avait voulut retenir Luffy qui courrait partout dans le bar. Au final, son bras s'était allongé et était devenu le caoutchouc. C'était un paramecia puissant car les capacités de ce fruit, une fois maîtrisé, étaient immenses, pour peu qu'on ai de l'imagination... ce dont ne manquait pas Luffy, pour le plus grand malheur de la plupart des habitants de Fushia et surtout, pour le plus grand amusement de Solen et des pirates.

Ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'était Solen... et elle non plus d'ailleurs. Malgré différentes tentatives pour lui faire peur et débloquer son pouvoir, personne n'arrivait à tirer la moindre réaction. Ils ne pouvaient même pas se baser sur l'apparence du fruit, il pouvais correspondre à pas moins de vingt fruits différents et à des capacités allant d'un simple créateur de feuilles de papier à une arme de destruction massive.

C'est seulement lorsque Luffy avait chuté d'un toit – comment il y était monté restait un mystère – que Solen réagit. Elle avait bondit de sa place et, en moins de trois secondes, avait rattrapé Luffy et l'avait installé sur un chaise pour lui faire un sermon dont il se souviendrait une bonne partie de sa vie. Tout au long de sa tirade, ses pouvoirs étaient restés actifs, donnant aux Akagami le temps nécessaire pour analyser les changements.

De presque blancs, les cheveux de Solen étaient passés à argentés. Ses yeux si foncés habituellement... n'existaient plus. Une sorte de voile blanc opaque les avait recouvert... comme si la pupille et l'iris n'avaient jamais existé. Sa peau dorée par le soleil était devenu celui d'une porcelaine et, par dessus tout, elle avait reçu une nouvelle collection... de dents.

\- Le zoan mythique du vampire, soufflèrent Benn et Shanks.

Depuis, Solen n'avait plus jamais reprit cette forme, conservant ainsi son apparence précédente, bien plus pratique pour passer inaperçue. Jamais elle ne leur avoua qu'elle possédait déjà un deuxième Akuma no mi. Mais elle leur fit tout de même promettre, ainsi qu'aux villageois, de ne jamais rien dire que ce soit sur Luffy ou sur elle.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?_

 _Je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 2 !_

 _Lullaby_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Coucou me revoilà ! Je vous mets tout de suite le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire !_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

\- Je serais le Roi des Pirates ! Je te dépasserai, Shanks !

Ce furent les mots qu'adressa Luffy à Shanks. Sur sa tête, un joli chapeau de paille trônait à la place de l'éternelle bosse infligée par l'adolescente. A ses côtés se tenaient ladite adolescente, un sourire scotché au visage et... un sabre accroché dans son dos.

\- Je deviendrais la femme la plus forte des océans ! Lui promis la petite fille.

\- Je crois en vous ! Leur répondit Shanks avec un sourire, sans son chapeau et... toujours ses deux bras.

Cela remontait à la veille, lorsque des bandits étaient descendu de la montagne pour se faire une réserve de saké. Mais Makino venait de servir la dernière bouteille à Shanks. Les enfants, surtout Luffy, avaient assistés avec horreur à l'humiliation de Shanks.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas défendu ? Avait demandé Luffy.

\- Il n'y avait rien à défendre, Luffy. Être grand, ça signifie pourvoir dépasser certaines situations, avait alors expliqué Solen, sous les regards ahuris de Shanks et Benn qui ne s'attendaient pas à une telle réflexion de la part de la petite fille.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Luffy avait voulu venger l'honneur de Shanks et s'était retrouvé en pleine mer avec comme compagnie du chef des bandits. Solen avait eu conscience que Luffy était terrorisée mais avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose d'inconsidéré comme sauter à l'eau pour le chercher, Shanks s'y était jeté. Il avait perdu un bras pour sauver Luffy et Solen en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Mais elle n'avait pas pu supporter ce sacrifice et, dès que Shanks avait mit pied à terre, elle s'était précipitée vers lui sous sa forme de vampire. Son bras avait ensuite repoussé sans douleur.

\- Si le zoan mythique du phénix confère à son utilisateur tous ses pouvoirs, pourquoi est-ce que cela ne serait pas semblable pour le vampire ? Avait alors lancé Benn avec un sourire ironique.

Solen en avait rit. Après tout, dans les contes pour enfants, un vampire est un être cruel qui n'hésite pas à vider un humain de son sang et à tuer. Alors qu'il possède des pouvoirs de guérisons, cela en devenait risible.

Suite à cela, Shanks l'avait remerciée et, en cadeau, lui avait offert son épée. Elle l'avait accepté avec révérence. Luffy, pour sa part, après avoir promis à Shanks de devenir plus fort que lui et d'atteindre le sommet, avait reçu de Shanks son Mugiwara boshi. Aucun doute, cela serait la première pièce de son trésor.

* * *

\- Solen ! S'écria Garp. Je peux savoir où est Luffy ?

La jeune fille de 12 ans le regarda en haussant un sourcil et en étirant ses lèvres en un sourire ironique.

\- Tu es incapable de le trouver ? Demanda-t-elle.

Garp grogna. Solen se leva et se déplaça vers une caisse en bois. En l'ouvrant, elle montra à son aimé grand-père la silhouette de l'enfant recherché. Garp gonfla ses joues de colère... avant de remarquer quelque chose d'anormal.

\- D'où viennent ce chapeau et cette épée ?

\- C'est Shanks-ni-san qui nous les a donné ! S'écria Luffy, tout content.

Garp vit rouge. D'un coup, les deux enfants se retrouvèrent au sol, une impressionnante bosse sur le crâne.

\- Mais vous êtes stupides ?! On n'accepte pas les cadeaux de pirates ! Ce n'est pas digne des futurs amiraux de la Marine que vous serez !

\- Rien à faire ! Je serais le Roi des Pirates ! S'exclama Luffy

Solen grimaça en entendant le bruit sourd du poing de son grand-père contre le crâne de Luffy... Mais il rebondit aussi vite.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Garp prit le bras de Luffy et le tira, dévoilant l'élasticité de son corps.

\- Comment ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Il a avalé le Gomu gomu no mi. C'était un fruit que Shanks avait récupéré, expliqua Solen avec calme.

\- Et Solen en a mangé un aussi ! Se défendit Luffy en sentant toute la colère de son aimable jiji.

La colère de Garp s'écroula comme un château de carte. Il passa son regard de Luffy à Solen tout en donnant à son visage un air stupide.

\- D'accord... Solen, tu veux bien venir faire un tour avec moi ?

\- J'arrive, soupira l'adolescente. Luffy, va voir Makino-nee-san en lui disant que je ne viendrais pas manger à midi.

\- D'accord Nee-san !

Et Luffy disparut en un éclair. Solen se leva mais Garp la devança.

\- Finalement, on est très bien ici.

Solen sentit le Kenbunshoku no Haki de son grand-père se diffuser dans la pièce de manière très subtile pour s'assurer que personne ne les écouterait. Qui aurait cru que derrière ce tas de muscles bourru se cachait une telle finesse ?

\- Racontes-moi, lui ordonna-t-il presque. Je croyais que tu avais déjà mangé un Akuma no mi.

\- Oui, lui répondit-elle. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'explication plausible pour l'instant mais j'imagine que mon premier fruit peux me permettre d'ingérer autant de fruits que je le souhaite.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel fruit, et puis, ton fruit n'est pas un paramecia mais un logia.

\- Peut-être, mais si on ingère un Akuma no mi, nous sommes faibles face au Kairioseki. Et c'est cette même faiblesse qui nous empêche d'ingérer plusieurs fruits. Alors, si je suis le logia du Kairioseki, j'imagine que je n'ai pas ce désagrément... Je dois un peu développer ma théorie mais je n'y arriverai pas en étant cloîtrée à Fushia.

Garp considéra un instant sa réponse.

\- Cela se tient, soupira-t-il. As-tu déjà essayé de nager avec ton nouveau fruit ?

\- Oui. Si je n'active pas mon pouvoir, je suis toujours capable de nager. Mais si jamais j'utilise ma forme zoan, je coule. J'ai fait quelques tests pour tenter d'utiliser mes deux pouvoirs en même temps mais j'ai l'impression que l'un combat l'autre.

Le marine soupira.

\- Fais attention, Solen, s'il-te-plaît. Je n'aime pas vraiment le fait de te savoir comme cela. Tu fais une cible de choix pour les tenryubitos si on apprend de quoi tu es capable.

\- Je n'ai pas pour objectif de dire à qui que ce soit, hormis Luffy, la véritable étendue de mon pouvoir.

\- Luffy est incapable de garder un secret, objecta Garp.

\- Je lui dirais uniquement quand il pourra comprendre.

* * *

Solen jura entre ses dents. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle dise à Garp qu'elle ne voulait pas devenir marine ? Elle avait réussi à éluder ses questions jusqu'à maintenant. Pourquoi ? Résultat, les voilà tous les trois – Luffy, Garp et elle – s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Solen n'avait jamais été aussi loin durant ses escapades nocturnes et c'est donc pour cela qu'elle fut surprise lorsqu'une maison de taille moyenne se dessina à travers les arbres. Une femme en sortit.

\- Garp ! Tu es là pour reprendre ton morveux ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

\- Du tout ! Je t'en amène deux autres !

La femme se retint de jurer. Un petit garçon sortit à son tour et les dévisagea. Solen le reconnu facilement comme étant le petit garçon dans le cadre photo i ans dans le bureau de Garp.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, jiji, l'agressa-t-il.

\- Je t'amène de la compagnie, sourit fièrement Garp en brandissant comme des trophées les deux enfants dans ses bras. Voici Luffy et Solen, ils sont mes petits-enfants. Les gamins, voici Ace, mon autre petit-fils.

Luffy regarda le garçon.

\- Salut ! Tu veux bien qu'on soit ami ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire idiot.

Ace, au lieu de répondre quelque chose, lui cracha dessus.

\- Cours toujours !

Avant que Solen ne puisse se dégager pour aller coller une raclée à cet emmerdeur qui venait de blesser Luffy, Ace avait disparut.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, enflure, susurra-t-elle entre les lèvres, promesse de mille morts.

Garp les laissa donc en compagnie de la femme nommée Dadan. Solen haussa un sourcil en entendant ce nom. Elle était certaine que son père lui avait parlé d'elle... Mais oui ! C'est elle qui l'avait élevé quand Garp était en mission pour la Marine ! Elle était donc si vieille ?

Luffy, à peine les pieds au sol, avait disparut dans la forêt pour partir à la recherche d'Ace. Solen le laissa faire, souhaitant explorer de son côté le mont Corvo de son côté.

* * *

Solen rongea son frein. La nuit était presque tombée et ni Ace, ni Luffy n'étaient de retour. Si elle se fichait pas mal d'Ace, il en était tout autre pour Luffy. Ainsi, elle se rendit auprès de Dadan.

\- Je vais aller les chercher, fit Solen.

\- Tu ne devrais pas. Si Ace est habitué aux dangers de la forêt la nuit, tu ne l'es pas.

Dadan s'était prise d'affection pour Solen dès son premier sourire. Et cette affection semblait réciproque. C'est tout naturel que la bandit s'inquiétait pour elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais vite.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que la porte s'ouvrit.

\- C'est moi, vieille bique ! Lança une voix fluette.

\- Ace ! Où est Luffy ? Demanda immédiatement Dadan qui, même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer, était inquiète.

\- Je l'ai pas vu depuis cet après-midi, dit-il tout naturellement en sifflant.

\- Lui as-tu fais quelque chose ? S'enquit Solen en refrénant sa colère.

\- Il se peut que je l'ai envoyé valdinguer quelque part. Il m'énervait.

Solen agit d'instinct. En une seconde, elle avait repris son apparence zoan et avait plaqué Ace au sol.

\- Si jamais il lui est arrivé malheur, soit sûr que tu le regretteras le reste de ta vie.

Et elle se redressa pour faire face à une Dadan complètement choquée.

\- Je sors le chercher.

Et elle disparut.

Solen chercha plusieurs minutes à l'aide de l'odorat développé des vampires mais les odeurs de la forêt étaient tellement concentrées qu'elle ne distinguait pas grand chose. Soudain, un gémissement. Elle le reconnu sans mal : C'était Luffy et il avait peur. Courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, elle rejoignit le lieu du bruit en une quinzaine de secondes. Là se tenait Luffy, au fond d'un fossé... encerclé par des loups. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et ses pouvoirs lui répondirent avec empressement. Tellement apeurée par une possible perte de son frère, elle ne prit pas conscience d'avoir utilisé le Haoshoku no Haki.

* * *

Dadan scrutait la porte et les fenêtres, à l'affût du moindre mouvement. A côté d'elle se tenait Ace, toujours choqué par la démonstration de force de la jeune fille. Dix minutes étaient passées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur les deux enfants. Solen, sous forme humaine, tenait fermement contre elle un Luffy tremblant de peur et de froid.

Solen accepta sans vraiment le remarquer d'être débarrassé de son poids. Elle eut à peine un coup d'œil pour Luffy emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture et bordé par Dadan. Non, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le sourire mauvais d'Ace. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura si bas qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre.

\- Tu as de la chance que Luffy soit juste mort de peur et que les loups n'ont pas eut le temps de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Je tâcherai de freiner Luffy dans son enthousiasme mais je veux ta promesse que tu ne le laisseras pas tomber s'il venait à te rejoindre.

Les yeux dangereux de la jeune fille firent déglutir Ace.

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre ce que je suis certain de ne pas tenir, dit-il tout de même.

\- Alors tâche au moins de ne pas le paumer trop longtemps.

Ils optèrent pour ce compromis. Un gémissement de Luffy la fit se retourner à son chevet. Ace les observa agir tous les deux, ils étaient une famille, Ace pensa amèrement que lui n'en aurait jamais.

\- De toute façon je n'ai pas besoin de famille, grommela-t-il si doucement que seule l'oreille affûtée de la vampire l'entendit.

* * *

Ace avait finalement cédé. Il observait maintenant le sourire narquois de Solen alors qu'il était réduit à l'état de peluche vivante pour le plus jeune.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu n'avais pas l'âme d'un sans-cœur, ironisa Solen. Mais tu as de l'endurance, c'est certain.

Ace grogna. Voilà un an qu'il devait partager sa vie avec les deux Monkey et c'est seulement maintenant qu'il avait cédé aux caprices de Luffy, un record, selon la plus âgée.

C'est un Ace âgé de maintenant 11 ans qui se leva vivement, réveillant Luffy qui gémit de désespoir face à la perte de sa peluche et oreiller.

\- Venez, on va au Grey Terminal.

Le Grey Terminal était une décharge toute proche du Royaume de Goa. On pouvait presque dire que la noblesse de Goa côtoyait les bas-fonds de la société. Dans la décharge vivait une bande de brigands et d'autres adultes... enfin jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Ace en avisant un petit garçon blond au chapeau haut de forme et un pansement sur le nez.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ?! Cracha le garçon qui devait avoir le même âge.

\- Calme, tempéra Solen. On veut juste savoir qui tu es. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit une nouvelle tête ici.

\- J'ai grandi ici, dit-il en pointant du menton l'impressionnant mur derrière lui.

Ace cligna des yeux.

\- Donc t'es un noble ?

Solen le frappa sur la tête, lui créant une belle bosse.

\- Abruti ! Si il est là, c'est qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le lui rappelle !

\- Nee-san, tu frappes fort, se plaignit Ace.

« Nee-san », une lubie de Luffy qui avait déteint sur Ace.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda immédiatement Luffy.

A la vue de l'expression de Luffy, Solen et Ace devinèrent aisément ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

\- Sabo, répondit le petit garçon.

\- Trop cool ! Soyons amis ! S'exclama Luffy immédiatement après.

La tête de Sabo était telle que Solen et Ace ne purent s'empêcher de rire, pas du tout étonnés de l'exubérance de leur frère.

\- Bon, reprit Solen une fois calmée. Puisque l'heure est aux présentations, je suis Solen, j'ai 13 ans, ensuite voici Ace, 11 ans et le petit excité à côté de toi c'est Luffy, 8 ans. Et toi, tu as quel âge ?

\- J'ai 11 ans.

Et ainsi, Sabo intégra leur petit groupe.

* * *

Un an avait passé depuis que Sabo avait rencontré le petit groupe. Ils étaient désormais quatre à sillonner les allées du Grey Terminal. Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Ils étaient tous les quatre réunis sur une petite colline près de la mer.

\- Soyons frères ! S'était écrié Ace.

\- Nous le sommes déjà, petit-frère, sourit Solen.

\- Mais nous devons le sceller, comme ça ce sera officiel !

\- Dans un livre que j'ai lu, indiqua Sabo, deux hommes buvaient une coupe de saké pour dire qu'ils étaient frères. On a qu'à faire pareil !

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils burent ensemble une coupe de saké... bien que Solen eut fait attention à ce que Luffy ne boive que de l'eau, trop jeune encore pour consommer de l'alcool et ne passant certainement pas bien avec le caoutchouc de son corps.

* * *

Solen observa les environs. Il faisait bientôt nuit et ils auraient à rentrer chez Dadan. Mais avant, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle devait faire. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit cette peur du rejet... depuis qu'elle avait 7 ans, en fait.

Mais là, ce n'était pas son père qui risquait de la rejeter, mais bien ses frères. Elle avait maintenant 15 ans, Ace et Sabo 13 et Luffy 10, ils pouvaient comprendre.

\- Asseyez-vous, je dois vous parler, dit-elle nerveusement.

Les dés étaient jetés.

* * *

 _Et c'est fini ! Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ?_

 _A la semaine prochaine,_

 _Lullaby_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous ai manqué ?_

 _Je vous mets tout de suite le chapitre trois de l'histoire,_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Solen regarda nerveusement les trois garçons devant elle. Elle respira à fond.

\- Bien. Comme vous le savez, j'ai manger un Akuma no mi. En fait, il s'agit du zoan mythique du vampire. Je n'ai pas encore découvert toutes les capacités de ce fruit, mais je sais déjà que j'ai une ouïe, une vue et un odorat plus développé que la moyenne. Je suis aussi capable de courir beaucoup plus vite et je peux guérir les blessures.

\- Un vampire n'est pas censé se nourrir de sang humain ? Demanda Sabo qui était plus au courant que les deux autres de ce qu'était un vampire.

\- Dans les contes uniquement. En fait, la description qui est faite dans les livres de divertissement est totalement fausse.

\- Un zoan est capable de se transformer en animal. Tu es aussi capable de te transformer ? Continua Sabo.

Solen se transforma pour toute réponse. Elle prenait cependant conscience, après trois ans à ne plus utiliser cette apparence, que son corps humain et son corps vampire ne grandissait pas de la même manière. En fait, si son corps humain ressemblait métaphoriquement à une planche à pain, son corps vampire était doté d'un atout d'une taille généreuse pour ses 15 ans. Elle se sentait un peu trop à l'étroit dans ses vêtements alors elle reprit rapidement forme humaine mais ne rata pas les regards étranges de Sabo et Ace. Elle soupira.

\- Les garçons, je veux bien que vous soyez précoces mais je suis votre sœur. Désolé mais l'inceste n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

Les deux garçons firent la moue.

\- Nee-san, c'est quoi l'inceste ? Et c'est quoi précorce ?

\- On dit précoce, Luffy. Et ce sont des mots que tu apprendras plus tard.

Le calme revint et c'est Ace qui rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

\- J'imagine que tu n'étais pas nerveuse pour quelque chose comme cela.

\- Non, reprit-elle en soufflant. Vous savez ce qu'on dit des Akuma no mi ? Qu'après un fruit mangé, on ne peu ni nager, ni en consommer un autre ?

\- Oui, firent les trois garçons.

\- Et bien... je peux nager et j'ai manger un autre fruit...

Sabo cligna des yeux et fut le premier à réagir.

\- Mais comment c'est possible ?

Luffy et Ace inclinèrent la tête sur le côté pour poser la même question. Aucun d'eux ne remit en doute l'affirmation de Solen et cela la calma grandement.

\- En fait, à trois ans, j'ai manger un fruit spécial qui m'a permit de nager et d'annuler tous les pouvoirs négatifs des autres Akuma no mi...

\- Trop cool ! Donc en fait t'es super forte ! S'écria Luffy avec un grand sourire.

Solen lui sourit et rit quand Ace le frappa sur le sommet de son crâne avec un peu de Busoshoku no Haki. Le Haki, quelque chose qu'elle avait enseigné à ses frères aussi vite que possible, question de survie lorsqu'ils prendront la mer – car elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

\- Attention les garçons. Je veux une discrétion totale sur ce fruit, dit-elle, intransigeante. Si on apprend que j'ai deux Akuma no mi, c'est un aller direct chez les tenryubitos.

Elle savait que cet argument les toucherait. Après tout, chacun ici détestait les vingt rois qui régissaient le monde à leur façon. Après avoir acquiescé, Sabo se plongea dans ses réflexions.

\- De quel paramecia s'agit-il ? Questionna-t-il finalement. Je n'en connais aucun.

\- C'est normal, dit Solen en souriant faiblement. Ce n'est pas un fruit qu'on trouve dans les livres. En fait, c'est un logia.

Ace cligna des yeux et détailla sa sœur. Son rêve était de posséder un logia alors entendre Solen lui dire qu'elle en avait mangé un était...

\- Trop cool ! S'exclama-t-il en reprenant l'expression favorite de Luffy. C'est quoi comme Akuma no mi ? Tu peux faire quoi d'autre avec ?

Solen rit à ses questions, complètement détendue maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas rejetée. Mais par mesure de précaution, elle diffusa son Haki plus fortement afin d'être certaine de ne pas être espionnée.

\- J'ai mangé le Kairioseki no mi.

Sabo et Ace se décrochèrent la mâchoire.

\- C'est quoi, le Kari-quelque chose ? Demanda Luffy.

\- Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit qu'il y avait une pierre qui rendait les mangeurs d'Akuma no mi faible ? Et bien, continua-t-elle après l'avoir vu acquiescer, cette pierre, c'est le Kairioseki. Et comme j'ai manger un fruit qui a les même caractéristiques que cette pierre, je ne suis pas affectée par elle.

\- Donc tu es super forte ! C'est génial ! Il faut que je m'entraîne encore plus si je veux te battre !

\- Moi aussi ! S'exclamèrent les deux garçons plus âgés.

Solen sourit en repensant à cette promesse qu'ils s'étaient faites tous les trois. C'était, si elle se souvenait bien, sept mois plus tôt.

 _Flash-back_

 _\- Ca m'énerve ! Râla Ace en jetant au sol une bar en fer. Je préfère me battre avec mes poings !_

 _\- Moi aussi ! S'exclama Luffy en imitant Ace._

 _\- Les gars, vous n'arriverez jamais à vous battre correctement si votre adversaire ne combat pas avec les même armes. Ce n'est pas que ça doit être votre style, c'est qu'il faut diversifier vos attaques. Si vous combattez au corps à corps et que vous donner un coup de bô pendant le combat, ça peut vous sauver la vie._

 _\- C'est des conneries, se plaignit Ace avec colère._

 _Solen plissa les yeux et se leva de son poste d'où elle les corrigeait dans leur combat à tous les deux. Sabo, à ses côtés, haussa un sourcil. Lui non plus ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi Solen tentait de leur apprendre à tous les trois le maniement du bô. Si lui avait rapidement assimilé les notions, ce n'était pas le cas de ses deux frères qui galéraient._

 _\- Tu es fatigué ? Demanda doucement Solen à Ace, les surprenant tous les trois._

 _\- Non, grogna Ace, toujours de mauvaise humeur._

 _\- Alors c'est parfait, je m'en serais voulu si je te battais alors que tu étais mal en point, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire ironique._

 _Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Ace saisisse la perche tendue._

 _\- Je te battrais !_

 _\- Prouves-moi que ton seul style au corps à corps est plus efficace que les différents styles avec lesquels je combattrais._

 _Ils se placèrent tous les deux à deux mètres et Sabo ordonna le début du combat._

 _Ace se précipita immédiatement sur Solen qui esquiva son poing avec élégance. Elle continua d'esquiver quelques temps avant de répliquer avec ses poings. Pendant le combat, Sabo commença à comprendre ce dont voulait parler Solen. La jeune fille était beaucoup plus forte qu'Ace, même s'il avait une constitution un peu plus robuste. Ace avait besoin de surprendre son adversaire pour gagner._

 _Soudain, la donne changea. Ace passa de mené à meneur de ce combat. Il imposa son rythme qui pourrait être reconnu comme soutenu par les quelques naïfs de ce monde et cribla le visage de Solen de coups. Mais lorsqu'elle para ses coups avec la barre de fer qu'elle avait ramassé, Ace était trop surpris pour réagir. Il fini les quatre fers en l'air, la barre coincée sous son menton. Au dessus de lui, Solen le nargua d'un sourire._

 _\- Est-ce que tu abandonnes ?_

 _Ace serra les dents. Il était en colère... mais pas contre elle, contre lui-même. Après tout, il s'était senti trop confiant et avait baisser sa garde, ce qui avait permit à Solen de ramasser sa barre en fer et le vaincre avec sa propre arme. C'est défait qu'il prononça les mots d'abandon._

 _Lorsqu'il se releva, il fit face à Solen. Il n'allait pas fuir, ce serait décevoir celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Par Davy Jones, elle lui avait appris à aimer la vie, malgré son paternel mort, la décevoir était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait._

 _\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il faut savoir se battre dans différents registres ? Demanda-t-elle._

 _\- Oui, je peux surprendre mon adversaire et ainsi remporter la victoire s'il n'est plus assez attentif, exposa Ace._

 _La fille lui fit un sourire fier qui manqua presque de le faire rougir._

 _\- Soit certaine qu'un jour, je te battrais ! Promit Ace._

 _\- Moi aussi je deviendrai assez fort pour te vaincre ! S'exclama Luffy avec des étoiles de détermination dans ses yeux._

 _Sabo, même s'il ne dit rien, se jura la même chose. Il allait falloir qu'il s'entraîne beaucoup._

 _Fin du Flash-back_

Solen sortit de ses pensées en entendant des pas venir vers eux grâce à son ouïe vampirique active même sous forme humaine. Elle avait suffisamment longtemps entendu ces pas pour les reconnaître et fit signe à ses frères de se relever.

\- Le jiji arrive, siffla-t-elle dans ses dents.

Les frères pâlirent. Ils savaient très bien comment débuterait cette rencontre. Solen compta. Encore dix secondes... neuf... huit... sept... un bruit la déconcentra et elle ne put éviter le coup de poing à l'arrière de la tête qui l'envoya valdinguer dans le décor.

\- Je suis là ! S'écria Garp en émergent.

En une fraction de seconde, les trois garçons rejoignirent Solen qui se remettait du choc avec l'arbre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, jiji, demanda-t-elle alors que se frères ne quittaient pas son dos.

\- Je ferais de vous des marines !

Si cela énerva les trois garçons, Solen soupira de lassitude.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris que ce n'est pas en faisant cela que tu arriveras à nous convaincre ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous convaincre, je vous forcerais ! S'exclama Garp en mangeant un beignet.

Mais le beignet de Garp disparut rapidement... dans la bouche de Luffy. Solen soupira en voyant le regard ahuri de Garp qui ne s'en remit pas.

\- Courrez les garçons ! S'exclama-t-elle finalement en le voyant reprendre conscience.

C'est traumatisés que les quatre enfants se réfugièrent dans les jambes de Dadan.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, les morveux ! S'exclama la bandit.

Mais elle eut sa réponse lorsqu'un Garp échevelé et très remonté défonça sa porte d'entrée. Elle vit rouge.

\- Garp ! Ma porte était neuve ! Tu vas immédiatement me la réparer !

La colère de Garp fondit comme de la glace quand il fut confronté aux cris de la femme rousse. Bizarrement, il oublia même les enfants qu'il coursait jusqu'à ce qu'il remonte sur son navire et retourna à Marineford après avoir réparé la porte sous les directives de Dadan.

* * *

Solen soupira encore une fois. Elle observa l'étrange tableau qu'offrait ses trois frères. S'ils n'avaient aucun lien par le sang, leur façon de dormir était la même. Ils étaient tous les trois endormis contre un arbre, serré les uns contre les autres... ronflant aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient.

L'adolescente se leva de son poste d'observation et grimpa à l'arbre. Elle avait maintenant 16 ans, Ace et Sabo en avaient 14 et Luffy venait d'atteindre ses 11 ans la semaine passée. Ils avaient tous beaucoup évolués, elle avait réussit à tirer quelques chose d'Ace et de Luffy dans le combat de bô mais rien de concluant par rapport à Sabo qui en avait fait son style de prédilection. Solen regarda une dernière fois ses trois frères avant de partir dans la forêt. Elle savait qu'ils paniqueraient, mais elle avait besoin de s'entraîner. Bien entendu, elle progressait lorsqu'elle combattait contre ses frères, mais elle ne pouvait pas se battre à fond. Alors elle attendait que les trois terreurs s'endorment pour profiter de son insomnie.

Ses pas la menèrent dans une petite crique qu'elle avait découvert par hasard lorsqu'elle se promenait. Elle plongea ses pieds dans l'eau claire et savoura le contact avec la fraîcheur de l'eau. Pas une fois elle n'avait sentit ses forces diminuer lorsqu'elle plongeait son corps dans l'eau claire. Soufflant un grand coup, elle se transforma. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec son corps de vampire, elle se sentait vulnérable. Après tout, sous cette forme, elle sentait la prise de l'eau sur son corps, elle sentait ses forces diminuer assez violemment. Se concentrant, elle tenta d'utiliser son Kairioseki no mi afin de ne pas sentir la faiblesse que lui procurait l'eau. Elle le tenta une première fois, une seconde fois et même une troisième fois avant d'abandonner pour cette nuit. Elle venait au minimum une fois par semaine pour tester sa résistance à l'eau, mais jamais elle n'avait réussi. Une fois, elle avait senti la différence et avait été tellement heureuse qu'elle l'avait aussitôt perdu, faute de concentration. Depuis, elle n'avait pas pu le refaire.

Se secouant la tête, Solen remarqua qu'il fallait tout de même qu'elle trouve des sous-vêtements plus adaptés à son nouveau bonnet D qu'à son B habituel. Si elle devait combattre un jour sous forme vampirique, il serait mieux qu'elle puisse se défendre dans ce corps. C'est donc déterminée à se conformer à son corps qu'elle sortit de l'eau... et trébucha. Elle utilisait tellement peu son corps de vampire qu'elle n'avait jamais pu obtenir un véritable équilibre depuis qu'elle avait développé ses formes. Elle s'acharna donc jusqu'au matin à trouver l'équilibre et l'agilité dont elle faisait preuve sous forme humaine. Par chance, la vampire en elle semblait être un modèle d'agilité et de grâce remarquable car elle trouva en une nuit au moins la moitié de son niveau habituel de déplacements quotidiens en tant qu'humaine.

Satisfaite, elle retourna auprès de ses frères.

Arrivée au petit camp de fortune qu'ils avaient créés pour ne plus avoir à mobiliser Dadan, Solen se fit assaillir de questions.

\- Où étais-tu ? Comment vas-tu ? S'enquit Ace.

\- Tu es blessée ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Poursuivit Sabo.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas emmené ? Geignit Luffy.

Il récolta deux bosses de la part de ses frères qui commencèrent à le sermonner sur le fait que Solen avait mal agi en ne disant pas où elle allait. Ladite Solen pouffa à leur chamailleries.

\- Je m'entraînais, leur répondit-elle, coupant la dispute. J'essaye de nager avec mon autre corps. Et puis, je dois bien m'entraîner si je veux prendre la mer l'année prochaine.

Cela eut le mérite de faire taire tout le monde.

\- Tu vas partir ? Questionna Luffy.

\- Je ne vais pas rester éternellement ici ! Dès que j'aurais 17 ans, je prendrais la mer.

\- Je viens avec toi ! S'écria aussitôt Luffy.

\- Certainement pas ! Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour partir de la maison !

\- On a qu'à se promettre quelque chose ! S'exclama soudain Sabo. Le jour de nos 17 ans, chacun prendra la mer pour suivre son rêve !

Ace et Luffy approuvèrent avec peu d'entrain, voulant partir plus tôt.

\- Très bien. Je serais le Roi des Pirates ! S'exclama Luffy.

\- Je prouverai au monde que j'ai le droit d'exister et je surpasserai mon père ! Renchérit Ace.

\- Je changerai le monde ! Promit Sabo.

\- Je serais la femme la plus forte des océans ! Conclut Solen.

Tous les quatre se regardèrent et se sourirent avant de cracher dans leur main et de serrer celle des autres. Leur promesse était scellée.

* * *

 _Voilà voilé c'est fini ! On transite doucement vers le grand départ de Solen en mer !  
_

 _On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour un nouveau chapitre !_

 _Lullaby_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Et voilà le chapitre de la semaine ! Je vous laisse tout de suite avec Solen et rendez-vous en-bas pour un point info ! Et je tiens aussi à rappelé que, même si on n'a rien vu encore, cette fiction n'est pas classé **M** pour rien ! Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez.  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

17 ans, enfin. Solen regardait la mer devant elle, particulièrement la barque qui n'attendait qu'elle. Elle se détourna pour regarder la berge. Juste à quelques pas derrière elle se trouvaient les trois frères, Makino, Woop et Dadan.

\- Fait attention sur la route, recommanda Makino.

\- Tu as intérêt à nous appeler de temps en temps, menaça la bandit.

\- Bon débarras ! Grogna le maire.

Les trois frères ne dirent rien mais leur regard avait une telle intensité que Solen ne put rien faire d'autre que d'ouvrir les bras. Aussitôt, elle reçut trois poids sur elle.

\- Tu vas nous manquer, Nee-san, dirent-ils en essayant de retenir leurs larmes.

Solen leur sourit doucement et leur caressa à chacun les cheveux.

\- On se retrouvera sur les mers, ne vous inquiétez pas.

La séance d'adieu prit fin et elle embarqua. Mais avant qu'elle ne parte, elle entendit les pas de Luffy.

\- Solen-nee-san ! Promets-nous que tu n'attaqueras pas nos nakamas une fois qu'on aura prit la mer !

\- C'est promis, Luffy ! En attendant, devenez plus fort... Et surtout allez embêtez aussi souvent que possible les villageois et Dadan ! Leur dit-elle finalement lorsqu'elle se trouva hors de portée physique.

Les cris outrés de Dadan et Woop furent un très bon souvenir de cette île. Lorsqu'elle aura conquit les mers, elle reviendrait ici et leur montrerait à quel point elle était devenue forte. Mais avant, elle avait un rouquin Yonkou à retrouver.

* * *

Encore un criminel passa de vie à trépas au fil de sa lame. Solen soupira en ramassant la tête décapitée. Elle était devenue mercenaire pour récolter de l'argent et, en même temps, débarrassait certaines îles de tyrans. Elle venait de croiser une petite rouquine qui s'enfuyait avec le butin du criminel mais elle laissa filer. La récompense de la prime serait suffisante pour réparer son petit navire et se procurer un Log Pose.

Elle était arrivée à Loguetown depuis quelques heures déjà, la tête du bandit bien à l'abri dans un sac, congelée. Elle avait trois choses à faire ici : la première était de récolter l'argent de la prime, la seconde, de s'acheter un moyen de navigation. Et enfin, la troisième, saluer une personne qui était chère au cœur de ses frères.

Elle arriva devant la base de la Marine et croisa un officier.

\- Je veux parler au responsable de la base, déclara-t-elle froidement.

\- Ce n'est pas... commença le marine.

\- Tout de suite, siffla-t-elle.

Il glapit et entra dans le bâtiment à toute vitesse. Il en ressortit très pâle et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

\- Le Colonel Smoker... va vous... recevoir, dit-il en tremblant.

Solen le suivit jusqu'à un bureau. Elle entra sans frapper pour découvrir un bureau agencé de manière similaire à celui de Garp lorsqu'elle y était entrée à 5 ans. Sur la chaise de bureau se trouvait un homme aux cheveux gris fumant... deux cigares. Elle s'approcha.

\- Que me veux-tu ? Demanda l'homme.

Elle lui répondit en sortant la tête sur le bureau et la prime.

\- Je crois que c'est on ne peut plus explicite.

Derrière l'homme se trouvait une jeune femme, elle devait être lieutenant. La vue de la tête tranchée lui retournait l'estomac. Le Colonel Smoker observa la tête et la prime.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis une mercenaire, se définie-t-elle.

Aussitôt, il attrapa dans sa main sa Jitte faite, si elle le voyait bien, en Kairioseki.

\- C'est inutile de me menacer, le stoppa Solen. Je suis uniquement là pour la récompense et pour vous faire une proposition.

Smoker plissa les yeux.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- L'immunité, lui répondit-elle immédiatement. Je vous attrape les criminels et les pirates et vous me garantissez l'immunité.

Smoker serra les dents, très peu enclin à lui accorder cette immunité. Mais il n'avait pas tellement le choix, la loi autorisait les mercenaires à bénéficier de cette immunité diplomatique. Il prit le denden mushi et composa un numéro, priant pour que ce soit Akainu ou Kizaru qui réponde. Malheureusement pour lui, il s'agissait de l'amiral Aokiji à qui Smoker dut exposer la situation tout en gardant un œil sur la femme. Au final, Solen eut gain de cause sans trop de contrepartie de la marine. Les joies d'avoir un Amiral très peu pour la Justice des tenryubitos et beaucoup plus ouvert au monde du mercenariat dans les rangs.

\- Soyons clairs, si vous changez de camp, l'immunité ne vous sera plus acquise.

\- Très clair, mais je ne deviendrai pas un chien du gouvernement. Je choisirai les cibles et je les ramènerais mortes ou vives et ce ne sera en aucun cas selon vos ordres.

Smoker hocha la tête. Puis il alla dans une pièce à côté avec la tête et la prime et revint avec un sac de Berrys. Solen compta les billets puis, satisfaite, prit congé.

* * *

Solen marcha dans les rues de la cille en direction de la place. Là-bas même où fut exécuter Roger. Elle s'arrêta devant l'échafaud.

\- Bonjour Roger, commença-t-elle tout doucement. Je ne suis pas vraiment là pour moi mais pour mes frères. Le premier frère que j'ai eu, Luffy, veux suivre vos traces et vous dépasser. Le deuxième est votre fils, Ace. Il va bien, c'est certain. Il ne vous hait plus et veut vivre ce que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de vivre. Et enfin il y a le troisième, Sabo. Il va changer le monde, un peu comme vous avez décidé de le faire. C'est assez étrange de se dire qu'ils veulent suivre vos traces alors que moi je n'en ai presque rien à faire.

Le vent se leva et les nuages dégagèrent un rayon de soleil qui frappa le visage de Solen qui sourit.

\- Merci de tout de même croire en moi, souffla-t-elle avant de se détourner.

Elle allait maintenant devoir trouver une distraction.

* * *

Solen se leva au petit matin. Elle avait, pour une fois, bien dormi. En fait, elle avait été exténuée et la cause de cette fatigue dormait encore dans le lit de l'hôtel. Un homme, pas le moindre : le Colonel Smoker. Bien entendu, elle avait déjà goûté aux plaisirs de la chair avec les hommes. Il y avait eut un homme du Grey Terminal, ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis mais se comprenaient à leur manière. Elle l'avait souvent rejoint la nuit, quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'envie de s'entraîner. Ils avaient tous les deux expérimentés des choses nouvelles... enfin, surtout pour Smoker car Solen était bien consciente de son penchant sadique dans un lit.

L'homme dans le lit émergea de sa nuit et roula pour se retrouver sur le dos en grimaçant légèrement. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit à la vue du corps nu de sa partenaire.

\- Qui aurait cru que sous ces habits trop grands se cachait une si belle femme ? Demanda-t-il dans le vide.

\- L'art du camouflage, mon cher, sourit-elle.

\- Une chose est sûre, reprit-il. Plus jamais je ne te laisserai m'approcher avec de telles intentions. Je suis claqué !

Solen sourit. Smoker sortit du lit difficilement, exposant sa nudité. Il chercha ses habits dans la pièce.

\- Donc tu repars aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, j'ai quelqu'un à retrouver dans le Shin Sekai.

\- Qui ?

\- L'homme qui m'a légué cette épée.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts la garde de son sabre.

* * *

Grand Line, une mer déchaînée qui suit sa propre logique. En entrant dans ces eaux, elle ressentit enfin la sensation d'être à la maison. Mais elle savait que cette sensation était décuplée quand elle arriverait enfin dans la seconde moitié de cette mer. Mais avant penser à cela, elle devait se faire de l'argent. C'est pourquoi, installée sur une terrasse d'une île estivale avec un café, Solen parcourrait les avis de recherches tout frais. Elle n'avait eu aucune honte à les prendre lorsqu'elle avait laissé une lettre d'adieu à Smoker dans son bureau. En y repensant, il allait falloir qu'elle le prévienne que la sécurité laissait à désirer.

Un peu plus tard, elle décida d'enfin donner des nouvelles. C'est pourquoi elle composa un numéro sur le denden mushi.

\- Moshi moshi, fit une voix bourrue désagréable.

\- Ohayo Dadan. Tu es occupée ? Sinon je peux rappeler plus tard, sourit-elle.

Il y eut du mouvement au bout du fil.

\- Solen ! Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tu es en bonne santé ? Tu te nourris bien ? Tu... la questionna Dadan.

\- Calme, Dadan, calme. Oui je vais bien, je suis en pleine forme et non, je ne me suis pas encore attirée d'ennuis.

Dadan grommela dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- Est-ce que mes terreurs adorées sont là ?

\- Je vais les appeler.

Elle entendit du bruit, comme des chaises qu'on raclait et une porte qu'on ouvrait... Puis des pas précipités.

\- Nee-san ! S'écrièrent trois voix.

La jeune femme rit de leur empressement.

\- Alors mes petits choux, comment est-ce que vous allez ?

Même s'ils râlaient à cause du surnom, Solen ne put que remarquer dans leurs voix qu'ils l'avaient aimé.

Ils discutèrent donc pendant une bonne heure avant que Solen ne du raccrocher.

Elle allait enfin entamer sa véritable aventure.

* * *

Solen fut traversée par une idée qui la tira de son état de demi sommeil. Même si elle avait une maturité et une intelligence supérieures à la norme, en tant que D, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait se vanter d'avoir de vraies idées qu'on qualifierait de génie alors les rares fois où cela arrivait, elle était totalement éveillée.

Elle sourit, cette idée était géniale ! Bon, le risque était la mort mais le jeu en valait largement la chandelle. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle se redressa, s'isola dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et changea pour sa forme de vampire. Elle ne l'avait pas nommée mais la Marine aurait vite fait de lui trouver un nom. Depuis un an, elle essayait d'améliorer son contrôle sur sa forme vampire et elle avait réussit à dompter sa nature. Maintenant, elle était plus forte sous forme vampirique que sous forme humaine, capacités améliorées liées au zoan obligent.

Elle enfila de nouveaux vêtements adaptés à sa nouvelle morphologie et sortit par la fenêtre. Direction la base de la Marine.

* * *

Solen sourit. La vampire jouait au chat et à la souris avec la Marine depuis quelques mois. Elle avait sa première prime, enfin ! Et pas des moindre, 150 millions de Berrys ! Bon, elle avait peut-être un peu forcé quand elle s'est infiltrée dans une base de la Marine où elle avait tourné en ridicule un vice-amiral, le plaçant dans beaucoup de situations compromettante et en envoyant les photos au journal... Mais il fallait savoir s'amuser !

C'était assez étrange de se dire qu'elle faisait du tort à la Marine tout en l'aidant plus ou moins sous sa forme humaine.

C'est détendue qu'elle se coucha, emportée par le son berçant des vagues.

* * *

Un an avait passé, Solen arrivait enfin à Sabaody, terre de passage entre le Paradis et l'Enfer. Elle s'était forgé une réputation très étrange. A la fois en tant que vampire, puis en tant que mercenaire.

Si on se basait sur son apparence humaine, elle était une extension de la Marine pour les journalistes et une plaie pour les pirates. Elle capturait avec une facilité déconcertante les plus redoutables brigands sans que personne ne sache exactement comment elle faisait. Une source anonyme des journaux racontait qu'elle droguait ses victimes avant de les envoyer à Impel Down où elle avait ses entrées.

Cependant, si on parlait d'elle en tant que vampire nouvellement nommée « Croc Blanc » sur son avis de recherche, elle était le fléau de la Marine. Elle volait les plus hauts dirigeants sans jamais se faire prendre. On suppose, dans les journaux, qu'elle avait manger un paramecia lui permettant d'effacer toute trace de son existence. Cela la faisait bien rire puisque rien que son apparence zoan la forçait à utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Elle avait beaucoup travaillé sur ses deux identités. Elle devait faire attention au style de combat qu'elle utilisait, bien qu'il soit presque semblables. Mais c'était surtout ses armes qui pourraient la trahir. Après tout, si Solen utilisait l'épée offerte par Shanks, Croc Blanc ne pouvait pas en faire de même.

Elle reprit contact avec la réalité lorsqu'un couple la bouscula par accident. S'ils la reconnurent, ils ne le montrèrent pas. Solen se dirigea vers un bar au hasard – en fait le seul présent – et s'attabla au comptoir.

\- Ah la la, une nouvelle tête, fit une voix féminine.

Solen dévisagea la femme. Elle était grande, mince, portait des habits moulants, une coupe carrée noire et une cigarette à la bouche.

\- Solen, le Fléau, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la femme dans l'air.

Solen ne répondit pas, occupée à dévisager l'homme à deux chaises d'elle. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un avec ses lunettes ronde, sa cicatrice et sa barbe... Puis cela lui sauta aux yeux.

\- Je ne savais pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se prélassait à Sabaody, dit-elle. Dommage que la prime ne soit plus active.

Elle avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie et cela, l'homme le reconnu.

\- Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, Solen. On dit beaucoup de toi mais rien de très intéressant.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi, Silver-san, lui répondit Solen. On dit aussi beaucoup de vous, mais jamais rien de nouveau depuis que la rumeur dit que vous êtes mort.

\- Appelles-moi Ray-san, je ne suis plus cet homme que tu nommes Silver.

Solen hocha la tête et commanda.

\- Alors ma jolie, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Demanda la femme qui se présenta en tant que Shakky.

\- Je dois passer de l'autre côté, j'ai un abruti à dénicher.

\- Qui donc ? Demanda Shakky.

Solen hésita mais Ray-san étant là et étant ancien membre de l'équipage de Roger, elle se permit la divulgation de ces informations.

\- Celui qui m'a donné cette épée, répondit-elle en désignant la longue épée dans son dos.

Ray-san la détailla sans aucune discrétion avant de s'étouffer avec une gorgée de son alcool.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il a pu te donner cette épée ?

\- Allez savoir, il n'empêche que je dois absolument le retrouver, non seulement pour lui donner des nouvelles mais aussi pour l'étrangler...

Son denden mushi sonna et elle décrocha.

\- Moshi moshi. Qui est à l'appareil ?

\- Solen, c'est toi ? Fit une voix qu'elle reconnut.

\- Oui, et j'étais justement en train de parler de toi.

Le silence à l'autre bout du fil ne lui donna aucune indication sur ce qu'il se passait.

\- On peut discuter en privé ? Je pense que tu sais l'objet de notre discussion.

Solen leva les yeux au ciel. Bien entendu, elle savait de quoi voulait parler l'homme. Aussi, elle... disparut. Shakky et Rayleigh clignèrent plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus là.

Solen se réfugia au sommet d'une mangrove.

\- Je t'écoute, Shanks, que veux-tu ?

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ton dédoublement de personnalité ?! Finit-il par prononcer.

\- J'avais envie de me créer une double identité. Alors j'ai utiliser ma forme de vampire et j'ai rajouté des lentilles de contact pour qu'on ne sache pas que j'ai mangé cet Akuma no mi.

Shanks soupira au bout de la ligne.

\- Tu as conscience des risques, j'imagine. Mais fais attention à toi, je n'ai pas trop envie de déclarer la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial parce que tu es enfermée au sixième niveau d'Impel Down.

\- Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Interrogea la mercenaire, choquée.

\- Bien sûr ! Vous êtes un peu de ma famille. Si l'un de vous a des ennuis, je vais le chercher par la peau des fesses et je lui fais la morale pendant des heures ! Au fait, comment va Luffy ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, il va bien. Je te montrerai des photos de lui et des deux autres quand je t'aurais trouvé.

\- Les deux autres ? Questionna Shanks.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas là quand tu étais venu. Peu de temps après ton départ, le jiji est venu nous rendre visite. Il a appris de la bouche de Luffy qu'on avait mangé tous les deux un Akuma no mi. Puis, comme Luffy était trop expansif, il a laissé échappé qu'il voulait devenir le Roi des Pirates. Bien sûr, le jiji ne l'a pas bien pris et nous a envoyé vivre avec une bande de bandits dans la montagne.

\- Mais Luffy n'avait que 7 ans ! L'interrompit le Yonkou.

\- Oui, mais bref, on a fait la connaissance d'un autre petit-fils de Garp qui vivait déjà avec eux. On n'est pas tout de suite devenu amis car il avait fait exprès de perdre Luffy en forêt mais ça s'est finalement bien terminé. Et puis un an plus tard, on a fait la connaissance d'un fils de noble qui s'était enfuit. Il est resté avec nous et on est devenus frères en partageant une coupe de saké.

\- Ça, c'est bien ! Répondit Shanks qui n'avait pour tout retenu que l'épisode de la boisson. Ils ont quel âge ?

\- Ils ont maintenant tous les deux 16 ans. Luffy viens d'avoir 13 ans.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est fini ! On arrive enfin dans la partie la plus intéressante selon moi... vous saurez pourquoi dans les deux prochains chapitres, va falloir être patient, niark, niark.  
_

 _Bon, **point info** : A tous les lecteurs et lectrices de _ Luffy : pirate et semi-révolutionnaire _, j'ai un petit problème qu'on nomme communément le syndrome de la page blanche. J'ai écris quatre phrases du prochain chapitre... M'en voulez pas s'il-vous-plaît ! Dans le cas où je n'arrive pas à boucler le chapitre dans la semaine, je vous livrerai un chapitre de_ Solen.

 _Voilà pour l'annonce. bon week-end !_

 _Lullaby_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Et voilà c'est moi ! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre et avec une annonce pas très joyeuses. J'ai mis officiellement en pause ma fiction Luffy: Pirate et semi-révolutionnaires. je n'ai pas du tout le moral, je suis mortifiée._

 _Voilà, j'ai fini d'étaler ma vie, je peux vous livrer le chapitre !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Solen retourna pour la troisième fois au bar de Shakky. Voilà trois jours qu'elle était sur l'île et elle aimait beaucoup discuter avec la tenancière et Rayleigh. Il n'y avait personne à l'heure à laquelle elle venait mais elle prenait toujours le soin de s'envelopper dans une cape et de baisser l'intensité de sa Voix. Bien lui en prit car le bar n'était pas inoccupé. Accoudé au comptoir, un verre à la main, se tenait un homme enveloppé d'un imperméable vert. Elle le reconnu immédiatement.

\- C'est rare de voir un Révolutionnaire dans les parages, dit-elle en s'accoudant à côté de lui. Et encore plus leur chef.

L'homme la dévisagea, tentant de percer son camouflage.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Solange, répondit-elle immédiatement en choisissant un nom au hasard.

Par chance, Shakky comprit sa manœuvre.

\- Je suis ravie de te revoir, mon petit oiseau, fit la tenancière. Voilà quelques semaines que tu n'es plus venue.

\- Je jouais beaucoup avec certains abrutis, rétorqua-t-elle. Tout le monde n'a pas le loisir de se prélasser sous une fausse identité.

Rayleigh, derrière le comptoir, s'étouffa avec sa boisson sous le reproche humoristique. Dragon se détourna.

\- Je viens pour décompresser. Mes enfants...

Il stoppa sa phrase si soudainement que Solen faillit laisser échapper une fin de phrase aléatoire. La révélation de son père n'était pas volontaire, c'était inquiétant puisqu'il ne s'était jamais trompé auparavant.

\- Je ne vous imaginais pas père.

\- Je le suis deux fois. Ma première est la seule que j'ai vraiment connu pendant 5 ans. Après, à la naissance de son frère, j'ai dû me séparer d'eux.

Le regard de Dragon se fit lointain.

\- La Marine avait laissé entendre que les Révolutionnaires allaient être descendu à vue. Je n'ai pas voulu d'une vie traquée pour eux.

\- Et cela les empêchait aussi de les utiliser pour vous atteindre, compléta Solen qui comprit le geste d'abandon de son père.

\- Pas seulement, corrigea-t-il. En fait, c'était surtout si je me faisais capturer. Je ne suis pas invincible et mes enfants auraient soufferts de ma perte.

Solen lutta pour ne pas pleurer. Son père était un héros. Il avait volontiers sacrifié sa vie de famille pour pouvoir les laisser évoluer en toute tranquillité loin des enjeux du gouvernement.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'ils ne comprennent pas votre choix ? Osa-t-elle demander.

\- Cela me hante chaque jour, lui répondit Dragon. Pas une fois que je pense à eux, je n'imagine leurs réactions. Je n'ai pas vraiment peur pour mon fils, il ne m'a jamais connu donc ne souffrira pas de cette absence. Mais ma fille est celle qui a vu bon nombre de mes facettes. J'espère qu'elle aura compris.

\- Je pense qu'elle l'aura compris, fit Solen. Elle ne vous en veux sûrement pas.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure de vous mettre à sa place.

\- En fait, si.

Solen retira finalement sa cape, dévoilant son corps. Si elle avait été relativement stable dans son évolution physique pendant 16 ans, ces deux dernières années avaient été riches en rebondissement. En fait, on aurait dit que son corps humain voulait rattraper son retard sur le corps vampire. Elle était passée d'un bonnet B à un bonnet D pour sa forme humain en moins de deux ans, de quoi faire saliver les hommes. Heureusement pour elle, le dépaysement ne fut pas total. Elle avait déjà pu combattre sous forme vampirique et les centres de gravitations étaient les même. Sa taille s'était affinée et elle avait définitivement perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance.

Dragon regarda Solen, bouche bée.

\- Johanna ? S'étrangla-t-il.

\- Merci de me confondre avec maman... soupira la jeune femme.

Dragon se rendit enfin compte que ce n'était pas sa compagne en face de lui mais bien sa fille, Solen.

\- Solen, ma fille, mon soleil, mon ange, mon...

Le jeune femme se fit engloutir dans deux bras puissants et fermes. La mercenaire ferma les yeux et soupira de bonheur. Elle se sentait bien dans les bras de son père, elle pouvait enfin abandonner son contrôle sur son corps. Et pour rien au monde elle ne voulait quitter la chaleur de ces bras.

* * *

Dragon regardait Solen, il ne faisait que ça depuis plusieurs heures. Les deux Monkey étaient sortis du bar de Shakky pour se réfugier au sommet d'une mangrove. Personne n'avait encore parlé mais le silence n'était pas inconfortable.

\- Racontes-moi, supplia Dragon.

\- A partir de quand ?

\- Depuis que je t'ai laissé là-bas. Je n'ai pas eu vraiment de nouvelles.

\- Pendant mon séjour à Fushia, Luffy et moi avons été logés dans une chambre du bar de Makino. C'est elle qui m'a aidé à élevé Luffy correctement. Il ne s'est rien passé de très intéressant en sept ans, mis-à-part que Luffy a hérité de l'espièglerie des Monkey et a joué pas mal de tours aux villageois, notamment à Woop. Puis, à mes 12 ans, Shanks est arrivé sur l'île.

Dragon haussa un sourcil à cette information. Il n'avait pas été au courant de ce voyage du Yonkou... quoi qu'il n'était pas encore un Empereur à cette époque.

\- Il est venu car il avait deux Akuma no mi dont il ne connaissait rien et voulait en savoir plus. Cette île n'était qu'une escale. Bien entendu, Luffy les a collé aux basques pendant les quatre premières heures... jusqu'à ce que Shanks ne fasse la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Il a avoué à voix haute avoir été moussaillon sous le pavillon de Roger.

Dragon sourit. Il savait que son fils voulait devenir pirate et avait pour idole le précédent Roi. Il imaginait très bien la réaction de son fils en l'entendant.

\- Shanks a toujours ses tympans ? Demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas rire trop fort.

\- Oui, miraculeusement. Enfin, il ne l'a plus du tout lâché... jusqu'au dîner.

Solen était un peu mal-à-l'aise. Devait-elle dire à son père qu'elle avait manger un autre Akuma no mi ? Après tout, il avait parlé à Garp de son fruit et, même si Garp était maintenant au courant pour son vampire, il y avait une petite partie d'elle qui ne faisait plus confiance à son père pour garder le secret. Aussi, elle décida de ne pas lui en parler.

\- Shanks a posé un coffre sur le comptoir et discutait avec Makino. Luffy a été intrigué par ce qu'il contenait et c'était mal fermé. En voyant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était un Akuma no mi. Avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il l'avait mangé.

\- Quel fruit était-ce ?

Solen lui fit un sourire joueur.

\- A toi de le découvrir, ça te fera un peu de travail puisque tu as l'air de t'ennuyer en mission.

Dragon rit, touché par la remarque de sa fille. Mais il savait qu'il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qu'elle avait passé sous silence... Il la comprenait un peu. Il était son père, pour elle, même si elle avait affirmé qu'elle comprenait, il restait l'individu qui n'avait plus été là pour elle pendant 12 ans. S'il comprenait, cela ne voulait cependant pas dire qu'il n'en souffrait pas. Mais il ne demanderait rien de plus que ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

\- Après, le jiji est venu et, bien évidemment, il a découvert que Luffy avait mangé un Akuma no mi. Il nous a envoyé vivre avec Dadan. Là-bas, il y avait Ace, un autre gamin que Dadan élevait. On est devenu amis au bout de quelques temps et puis on a rencontré Sabo au Grey Terminal, il avait le même âge qu'Ace. On est tous les quatre devenus très amis et finalement, on a partagé une coupe de saké pour devenir frères.

Dragon lui sourit.

\- Je suis fier de la femme que tu es devenue, Solen.

\- Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire ému.

Elle avait été volontairement vague avec la suite de l'histoire. Après tout, il n'était pas de notoriété publique que Roger avait un fils et puis surtout, elle ne savait pas comment son père réagirait en apprenant que l'un de ses amis devenu frère était un fils des nobles de Goa.

Elle reprit contact avec la réalité lorsque son père se leva.

\- Je vais bientôt devoir partir, l'informa-t-il. Mais j'ai été ravi de te revoir.

\- Promets-moi quelque chose avant, papa.

Le ton solennel de sa fille l'inquiéta un peu.

\- Luffy prendra la mer à ses 17 ans. J'aimerai que tu le rencontres. Même s'il a grandit sans toi, il a le droit de connaître son père.

Dragon plongea son regard dans les yeux chocolat de sa fille et acquiesça.

\- Je redescendrai pour le voir, tu as ma parole.

Solen lui sourit, soulagée. Et puis chacun disparut pour retourner à ses occupations.

* * *

\- Pitié ne faîtes pas ça ! S'exclama un marine dans l'archipel de Sabaody.

L'homme qui devait avoir une trentaine d'années tentait tant bien que mal de glisser sur le sol, loin de la source de sa terreur.

La source de terreur résidait en un corps fin et élancé doté de formes généreuses. Cette source de terreur avait un nom... ou plutôt un surnom : Croc Blanc. La femme s'avançait jusqu'à l'homme qui n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit puisqu'il se retrouva avec une espèce de lance contre la gorge.

\- S'il-vous-plaît, supplia-t-il. Je ferais ce que vous voudrez !

La vampire retint un sourire victorieux.

\- Lèves-toi ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient dans un coin isolé car ce qu'elle allait dire n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait prononcer dans les rues.

\- Tu vas aller libérer toutes les personnes qui ne sont pas des pirates dans cette salle de vente aux enchères.

Le marine déglutit.

\- Mais je risque la mort !

\- Et que crois-tu qu'il se passera si tu ne le fais pas ? A toi de choisir entre une mort sans douleur par la Marine ou une très longue séance de torture.

Solen se retint de sourire, laissant ainsi ses dents couvertes. Pas besoin de faire savoir qu'elle était une vampire. Le marine en face de lui tremblait de tous ses membres. Le choix fut cependant rapidement fait et c'est très pâle que l'homme entra dans le bâtiment de vente aux enchères.

Solen, sous forme humaine, entra dans la salle et s'installa dans un coin d'ombre. Elle repéra quelques pirates dans la salle, notamment deux Supernovas qui se regardaient en chien de faïence. Un instant, elle pensa les capturer mais son regard fut attiré par quelque chose d'autre. Juste là, devant elle, à trois mètres, se tenaient quatre hommes et une femme. Elle cligna des yeux trois fois avant de constater qu'elle voyait bien.

Les personnes étaient toutes les cinq des pirates... mais il y avait autre chose. Sur le cou de l'un et l'avant bras d'un autre se détachaient une marque, l'une noire, l'autre verte... la marque des pirates de Barbe Blanche.

Solen faisait une bonne prise avec ces cinq personnes qu'elle savait avoir une prime... Mais elle n'était pas folle. Ces cinq pirates ne valaient pas une déclaration de guerre au Yonkou. Si elle avait un commandant d'une flotte en face d'elle, elle ne cracherait certainement pas dessus mais cinq matelots ne valait pas cela.

Solen ne put pas se décider car on annonça une interruption des ventes. Satisfaite, elle disparut. Elle retrouva rapidement le soldat de la Marine et se transforma pour le rencontrer.

\- Bien joué.

N'étant pas menacé d'une arme, le soldat se permit de souffler.

\- Maintenant tu n'as qu'à faire en sorte de ne rien savoir... ne bouge pas.

Sous le regard incrédule du marine, elle repartit rapidement... pour revenir avec un homme sur l'épaule.

\- Voilà l'un des Supernovas sur l'île. Il ne m'a pas vu donc tu n'auras aucun mal à convaincre tes supérieurs que tu l'as capturé. Si jamais on te demande, dit-leur que tu l'as assommé avec la crosse de ton arme. Prends-le comme un remerciement.

Et la femme disparut, emportant cependant avec elle un deuxième corps : l'autre Supernova.

* * *

Solen soupira une énième fois. Elle n'avait plus que quelques kilomètres à marcher pour atteindre le point de rendez-vous.

Elle était passé dans le Shin Sekai sans encombres mais avait du rapidement accoster car son navire de fortune n'était plus dans un très bon état. Elle avait atterri sur une île estivale et, chose incroyable, une mine de Kairioseki encore non découverte ! C'était une particularité de son fruit, elle était capable de retrouver la moindre trace de cette pierre si précieuse pour le gouvernement. Elle avait ensuite trouvé un petit village mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas l'héberger. Alors on lui avait généreusement indiqué un autre village, un peu plus au nord, où on pourrait s'occuper d'elle. N'ayant aucun moyen de locomotion autre que ses pieds, elle se résolut à marcher jusqu'à sa destination, une carte serrée dans son poing fermé.

Après plusieurs heures de marches, elle arrivait enfin en vue des premières maisons. Ce village était nettement plus grand que le précédent, mais il n'offrait pas beaucoup plus qu'une épicerie et un petit port. Le coin ne devait pas être touristique.

* * *

Solen courait dans la forêt dense. Le soleil venait de se coucher. Mais Solen cherchait quelque chose de très précis sur cette île. Après tout, si le Kairioseki n'avait pas été découvert, elle pouvait très bien marchander son prix à la Marine. De plus, elle ne risquait pas beaucoup dans le dédale de couloir que c'était car ses deux Akuma no mi ne réagissaient plus à l'exposition à la pierre.

Solen avait enfin pu comprendre comment utiliser son Kairioseki sous forme vampirique et, de ce fait, avait appris à nager sous cette forme. C'était comme si ses deux fruits avaient fusionnés sans pourtant qu'elle ai besoin d'utiliser les deux en même temps. C'était...

Un bruit de pas. Solen se dépêcha d'effacer sa Voix et de se placer dans la zone la plus sombre. Quelqu'un arrivait mais elle ne pouvait pas user du Kenbunshoku no Haki car elle se dévoilerait. Alors elle attendit que les pas se rapprochent, ce qui ne manqua. Elle rata cependant une respiration lorsqu'elle vit les hommes qui se tenaient devant elle. L'un était roux et abordait des cheveux coiffés étrangement. Elle ne le reconnu pas. Cependant, le second était une personne que Solen avait déjà vu. Certes, ce n'était qu'une photo mais elle pouvait reconnaître l'homme.

\- Commandant, est-ce que nous sommes encore loin ? Se plaignit l'homme roux.

\- Je ne sais pas Alizé. Les villageois ne nous ont pas précisé sur combien de kilomètres.

\- N'empêches, elle cherche des ennuis à Oyaji, la mercenaire ?

Si Solen avait eu encore des doutes, ils avaient été balayés. L'île était sous la protection des Shirohige et les villageois l'avait reconnues comme étant la mercenaire. Elle était mal barrée si elle devait se battre contre les deux pirates. Surtout qu'elle ne connaissait rien de l'autre homme.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. C'est ta première mission, c'est normal d'être nerveux, la renseigna le commandant.

\- Merci commandant Marco.

Marco le phénix, un homme puissant, le second de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Et de ce qu'elle avait entendu, l'autre était nouveau, donc moins puissant c'est certain. Elle était toujours à tenter de former un plan lorsque les deux hommes passèrent à côté d'elle sans la voir. C'est à cet instant qu'elle agit.

D'un bond, elle fut sur Marco qui ne la sentit pas arriver. C'est uniquement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le piquer à la base de la nuque et ses forces l'abandonner qu'il comprit que c'était trop tard. Solen le laissa au sol pour se tourner vers l'autre homme. Celui-ci tremblait et pâlissait aussi vite que le sang pouvait battre. Elle le regarda un instant. Il était plus grand qu'elle mais bien moins façonné. Il portait à sa main une dague qui tremblait dans sa poigne.

\- Si tu es intelligent, pose ton arme. J'ai eu ton supérieur en une fraction de seconde, tu ne feras pas mieux.

Elle vit dans le regard de l'homme quelque chose qui lui plut. Une détermination sans bornes. Il était décidé à mourir pour sauver son commandant. D'un geste, cependant, Solen le désarma. Il était sans défense.

\- Va à ton capitaine et dit-lui que je détiens Marco. Qu'il prenne contact avec moi à ce numéro s'il veut discuter du prix de sa vie.

Solen lui laissa un morceau de papier et l'assomma. Elle partit sans un regard en arrière, le corps de l'homme sous le bras.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est fini ! Et j'en profite aussi pour affirmer aux lecteurs qu'une auteur carbure aux reviews !  
_

 _Lullaby_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Coucou ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de l'histoire ! J'espère ne pas décevoir, c'est de loin le pire que j'ai pu écrire._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Marco se réveilla groggy. Il avait mal à la tête, ses poignets le faisaient souffrir et la femme ne cessait de marmonner... Récapitulons. Il était tranquillement avec Alizé en train de marcher tout en gardant son Haki actif pour repérer la fameuse Solen, mercenaire au talent incontestable, qui était venue sur cette île. Oyaji l'avait immédiatement prit comme un acte de guerre et avait envoyé son meilleur élément sur l'île en question. Marco avait donc choisi d'être accompagné d'Alizé, le petit nouveau assez agile et surtout très intelligent.

Sauf que dans une grotte qu'il reconnu comme abritant du Kairioseki, il s'était fait surprendre. On l'avait piqué dans la nuque et il avait tout de suite plongé dans une transe. La seule explication pour un humain normal était une drogue... Sauf que Marco, par sa merveilleuse condition de phénix, ne pouvait pas être empoisonné ou drogué. Il jura mentalement, il avait sous-estimé le danger que la femme représentait. Foi de phénix, cela ne se reproduira plus avec elle !

Voilà pour son explication pour son mal de crâne. Mais les problèmes de ses poignets souffrants et de la voix n'était pas encore résolu. Il sentait ses forces diminuées. Il savait qu'il n'y avait que le Kairioseki pour provoquer cela... mais jamais il n'avait eu mal avec des menottes ! La taille des menottes de la Marine était la même partout. C'est pourquoi Marco, pour les avoir déjà essayées, flottait toujours dedans. Mais celles-ci semblaient être plus petites...

\- Réveillé ? Questionna la femme.

Les paupières de Marco paillonnèrent. Il posa immédiatement son regard sur la femme qui venait de parler pour la détailler. Elle était grande, mince... enfin, il le devinait. Ce n'était pas avec la longue cape qui la recouvrait qu'il pouvait voir quelque chose. Son visage était doux, harmonieux. Ses longs cheveux blond pâle étaient si lumineux et son teint mat contrastait le personnage. Marco plongea finalement ses yeux dans ceux de la mercenaire pour se perdre dans les déclinaisons de brun chocolat de ses yeux.

\- La vue te plaît ? Se moqua la femme.

Marco fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il examina les lieux. C'était grand, une caverne sans doute... et le Kairioseki était beaucoup trop présent dans l'air pour lui permettre d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il n'y avait aucune sortie visible.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans l'une des cavernes de la mine de Kairioseki du coin. C'est bête, n'est-ce pas ?

La femme se moquait vraiment de lui. Marco, toujours patient... était sur le point de la perdre, cette patience.

\- Tu te crois intelligente peut-être ?! Tu viens juste de déclarer la guerre à Oyaji !

Solen haussa un sourcil. Elle s'approcha de l'homme qui tenta de reculer... pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait une paroi de Kairioseki derrière lui. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent un peu plus et il ne put que regarder la mercenaire s'approcher.

\- Je sais très bien ce que je fais. Et puis, si ton cher coéquipier a bien fait son travail, ton père doit déjà être au courant de ce qui se prépare.

Marco n'avait pas la force de répliquer, le Kairioseki pompant toute son énergie. Ce qui devait arriver arriva finalement : il s'évanouit.

* * *

Lorsque Marco se réveilla à nouveau, il constata que le décor n'était pas le même. Il se sentait aussi un peu mieux qu'avant. C'est en détaillant les lieux qu'il remarqua que le Kairioseki était moins présent dans l'environnement.

Nerveux tout de même, il se leva. Il marcha quelques pas, soupirant de soulagement en constatant que la mercenaire n'avait pas pensé à lui entraver les pieds. Il fit silencieusement son chemin dans la caverne.

\- Tu vas quelque part ? Demanda ironiquement une voix à ses côtés.

S'il n'avait pas eu tout son contrôle, il aurait sursauté. Cette femme venait tout juste d'apparaître d'on ne savait où et s'était posté à ses côtés _alors que son Kenbunshoku no Haki était actif !_ Cette femme n'était sur aucun radar, comme si son existence était mise en doute.

\- C'est impossible de sortir, dit-elle.

\- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Marco le plus poliment qu'il put.

Solen ne fit que lui montrer une petite fente dans la roche qui laissait passer la lumière. Sauf que cette lumière provenait de la tempête qui faisait rage à l'extérieur. Par Davy Jones, pourquoi est-ce que ça se produisait maintenant ?

\- Cette île a la capacité de changer de temps en moins d'une heure, déclara-t-il. Cela avait été l'été depuis cinq jours. On ne sait jamais combien de temps la tempête qui annonce le changement de temps dure.

\- Donc on est coincé tous les deux ici pour une durée plus ou moins longue. Par Davy Jones, j'en suis déjà fatiguée.

Marco ne dit rien, se contentant d'aller se coucher sur son lit de fortune qui se résumait à... une couverture.

* * *

Une semaine était passée et toujours aucune amélioration. La tempête battait de son plein mais la nourriture était abondante. Comment cela se faisait-il, Solen et Marco n'en avaient aucune idée mais ils n'allaient certainement pas s'en plaindre !

Marco avait pu s'habituer à sa perte de puissance, les menottes n'étaient pas suffisamment concentrées en Kairioseki pour le maintenir dans un état comateux. C'est donc le plus silencieusement possible qu'il s'approcha de la mercenaire. Après tout, elle dormait, il pouvait au moins l'assommer durablement pour lui permettre de s'enfuir. La jeune femme dormait à même le sol, son épée serrée contre elle comme un trésor.

Il était à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Il avait tout le loisir de faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Après rapidité et précision, il déploya ses bras... pour être jeté au sol.

\- Ne crois pas que parce que tu n'as pas tes pouvoirs, je relâche ma surveillance, dit-elle au-dessus de lui.

Marco serra les dents et tenta de se libérer par sa seule force mais il n'arrivait pas à la déloger. Au bout de quelques minutes de lutte, il sentit quelque chose le piquer et il s'évanouit.

Solen se redressa en soufflant. L'homme avait de la force, elle avait été obligée de puiser dans sa force de vampire pour pouvoir maintenir le phénix prisonnier. Voyant, durant la lutte, que Marco n'était pas prêt d'abandonner, Solen modela son corps pour qu'une aiguille de Kairioseki injecte de la pierre en fusion dans son organisme, l'allongeant à coup sûr. Cela avait été une joie de savoir que son élément pouvait rester à l'état de fusion et être indolore lorsqu'il était transmis dans le sang de quelqu'un. S'il ne tuait pas, il pouvait mettre au tapis le plus puissant des pouvoirs d'Akuma no mi.

Modelant la pierre alentour, Solen fabriqua une chaîne en Kairioseki qu'elle attacha à la cheville de Marco afin de limiter sa progression dans la grotte et pour le maintenir à distance lorsqu'elle dormirait. Elle installa l'homme endormi sur la couverture et attendit.

Une semaine était passée et pourtant, elle n'avait reçu aucun message ou appel des Shirohige. L'homme n'était-il pas encore arrivé ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions car il se passa deux choses. La première fut le réveil de Marco. Elle n'avait pas injecté beaucoup de Kairioseki alors l'emprise était faible sur la durée... Et puis il y avait son denden mushi qui sonnait. Elle décrocha.

\- Ici Solen le Fléau, qui est à l'appareil ?

\- Vous êtes consciente de nous déclarer la guerre ? Fut la seule réponse qu'elle reçut.

\- Par la voix, j'imagine que vous êtes le fameux Shirohige.

\- Où est Marco ? Comment va-t-il ?

Solen plaça le denden en direction de l'homme-phénix qui comprit l'ordre implicite.

\- Je vais bien, Oyaji, dit-il.

\- Marco ! Firent un nombre conséquent de voix.

\- Que voulez-vous en échange de sa liberté ? Demanda Shirohige.

Solen laissa une pause dans le dialogue.

\- Vous savez que tous les mercenaires sont appâtés par le gain. La prime de Marco est assez élevée alors pourquoi vous le rendrais-je ? Demanda-t-elle avec un plaisir sadique.

Même séparés de plusieurs kilomètres, Solen put deviner la rage qui habitait les pirates. Elle faillit en rire mais s'abstint, ne voulant pas pousser sa chance.

\- Combien veux-tu ? Demanda un autre homme.

\- 800 millions de Berrys et votre parole que vous ne me déclarerez pas la guerre une fois que je vous aurai ramené Marco.

Personne ne lui répondit sur l'instant.

\- Nous voulons une preuve de votre bonne foi, fit Shirohige.

\- Oyaji ! S'exclama Marco. N'acceptez pas ! Je me débrouillerai pour revenir.

\- Et comment le feras-tu, Marco ? Demanda doucement Solen. Après tout, ton pouvoir est inutile tant que tu es ici.

\- Où êtes-vous ? Demanda un autre homme.

\- Sur l'île Aryen, répondit Marco, dans une grotte de Kairioseki.

\- Mais je vous déconseille vraiment de venir par ici. Non seulement vous serez pris dans la tempête, mais en plus vous risquez de briser cette ébauche d'accord entre nous, compléta Solen d'une voix ferme.

Elle entendit clairement les menaces murmurées à son encontre depuis le denden mushi.

\- Très bien, nous attendrons la fin de la tempête pour vous rencontrer. Concernant la preuve de votre bonne fois, je veux que vous détachiez Marco de ses liens pour nous le ramener. Nous-même resterons sur le navire.

Solen cligna des yeux.

\- Vous voulez que je libère Marco et que je l'accompagne jusqu'à votre navire ?

\- Exactement, répondit Shirohige.

\- Je réfléchirai, répondit immédiatement Solen avec une petite idée en tête.

Les hommes du Yonkou restèrent silencieux, ainsi que leur capitaine d'ailleurs. Solen raccrocha avec une rapide salutation.

La mercenaire posa son regard sur le phénix qui était étrangement calme. Elle savait bien que la patience et le sang-froid de l'homme-phénix était devenu légendaire mais...

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda Solen que le regard de l'homme dérangeait.

\- Où as-tu trouvé cette chaîne et cet anneau au mur ?

Solen cligna des yeux avant de se retenir de se frapper. Elle avait eu tellement affaire à des criminels stupides que le simple fait qu'elle ai fait poussé une chaîne et un anneau dans le mur ne l'avait pas fait sursauter. Le phénix était un homme intelligent, elle l'avait sous-estimé.

\- J'ai mes secrets, tu as les tiens, fut sa seule réponse.

Marco, bien que frustré, ne put qu'accepter sa réponse.

* * *

Deux semaines, se lamentait mentalement Solen.

Voilà quinze jours que la jeune femme était enfermée dans la grotte avec son prisonnier. Shirohige avait rappelé une fois, surtout pour prendre des nouvelles de Marco. Ils ne tentaient rien, même s'ils étaient dans les environs de l'île. La tempête n'avait pas encore cessée mais elle se faisait un peu moins présente, tout en les empêchant de sortir.

Pendant que Solen se lamentait, Marco l'observait. Il n'avait pas encore pu percer le secret qui entourait la jeune femme et cela l'énervait. Il avait déjà remarqué que si la jeune femme était très intelligente, elle n'était pas à la traîne concernant les aptitudes physiques. La force dont elle faisait preuve pour le maintenir en place lorsqu'il se rebellait était presque la même que la sienne si on considérait qu'il était affaibli par le Kairioseki. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait de moins en moins d'emprise sur sa condition physique. Si ses pouvoirs étaient bloqués, il arrivait tout de même à se déplacer sans trop de mal, maintenant habitué aux chaînes qui l'entravaient.

C'est donc le plus silencieusement possible qu'il s'approcha de la femme dos à lui. D'un simple geste, il aurait pu la tuer, mais elle se déroba et planta son regard dans les yeux du phénix. Ses yeux étaient durs, Marco n'avait jamais vu une telle lueur dans les yeux perpétuellement espiègles de la jeune femme.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda la mercenaire d'une voix à faire congeler jusqu'à l'amiral Akainu.

Si Marco n'eut pas peur, il fut tout de même surpris. Il allaient en apprendre tous les jours sur cette femme...

Il esquiva juste à temps une droite destinée à son visage. Le combat commença. Solen frappait des points précis mais facilement évitables alors que Marco y allait aussi en finesse mais ciblant des zones qu'on ne pouvait pas très bien protéger. Il frappait rapidement et efficacement... enfin il le pensait.

Solen voyait Marco faiblir et elle luta contre son sourire vainqueur. Elle n'avait rien à faire si ce n'était répliquer doucement, ciblant les zones facile à protéger mais en utilisant l'une de ses techniques préférées. Elle l'avait appelé la frappe fantôme. Elle consistait à frapper dans vraiment chercher à faire mal tout en usant de ses aiguilles qu'elle cachait dans ses mitaines noires. C'était pratique car elles étaient tellement fines qu'elles étaient indolores et invisible et puis surtout, cela bloquait les articulations.

Ainsi, lorsque Marco voulut la frapper une nouvelle fois, il se stoppa dans son élan, complètement paralysé.

\- Qu'as-tu fais ? Demanda-t-il.

Solen ne fit que lui sourire. Elle savait déjà quel raisonnement faisait son chemin dans le crâne du phénix, nombreux avaient dit la même chose avant qu'elle ne les abattent. Même si cette théorie était fausse, Solen ne voulait pas les aiguiller dans quelque chose qui pourrait avoir un lien.

\- Tu as mangé un Akuma no mi, théorisa Marco.

\- Tu sais, tu as de la chance, dit-elle. Généralement, les personnes qui sont arrivées à cette conclusion sont toutes mortes.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ?

\- Et déclencher une guerre avec Shirohige ? Pas question si je peux l'éviter.

Solen le laissa debout, le poing en l'air, pour aller s'installer plus loin.

\- Tu as l'intention de me laisser là ? Demanda finalement Marco.

\- Va savoir, je n'ai pas encore décidé.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est terminé. je sais, vous êtes habitués à quelque chose d'un peu plus long mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour ce chapitre !  
_

 _A la prochaine ! Et n'oubliez pas la petite review s'il-vous-plaît !_

 _Lullaby_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment ça va ?_

 _Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû poster la semaine dernière et j'ai totalement oublié de vous prévenir, pardon, pardon, pardon. **Pour me faire pardonner** , j'organise un petit jeu à la fin du chapitre avec une récompense à la clef (rien de sensationnel, n'y croyez pas trop)_

 _Donc me revoilà en espérant me faire pardonner. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Trois semaines, vingt jours que Solen et Marco étaient enfermés dans la grotte. La tempête qui rugissait dehors avait repris de plus belle après leur combat de la semaine dernière. Solen retint un rire en se souvenant de la fin du combat. Marco avait été bloqué grâce à ses aiguilles et était resté dans la position qu'il avait pendant trois heures. Elle avait mis trois heures avant de craquer sous les menaces et récriminations de Marco. Pas qu'elle avait eu peur, mais elle voulait dormir et ces sonorités lui étaient désagréables au coucher.

Lorsque, d'un simple geste de la main, elle avait retiré les aiguilles, Marco avait tenté de se jeté sur elle... pour se ramasser par terre parce que la chaîne à son pied était trop courte. Solen avait rit tellement qu'elle avait du se tenir les côtes pour ne pas avoir mal.

Marco était maintenant endormi sur la couverture. Solen le détailla. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait avant ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais maintenant, elle était bouche bée devant les muscles développés du phénix, ses traits qu'elle ne savait pas s'ils étaient fins ou marqués, sa peau rendue sale par les gravats de la grotte mais qui était si claire sur les rares parcelles de peau qui restaient propres, ses cheveux qu'elle savait d'un blond d'or mais devenus emmêlés avec les grains de poussière...

Son denden mushi sonna, suffisamment fort pour la sortir de sa contemplation mais pas assez pour le tirer de ses songes.

\- Moshi moshi, décrocha-t-elle.

\- Salut Solen, ravi d'entendre ta chère voix.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais oublié cette voix, ce timbre si particulier capable de lui tirer un sourire dans toutes les situations.

\- Salut Shanks. C'est possible de parler doucement car j'ai un invité.

\- D'accord. Qui est-ce ?

\- Personne dont tu dois te soucier. Pourquoi est-ce que tu appelles ?

\- J'ai eu un peu peur en n'entendant plus rien dans les nouvelles. Je te félicite d'ailleurs pour le formidable usage dont tu fais de ton Akuma no mi.

Solen sourit en l'entendant. Elle avait déjà parlé à Shanks depuis qu'elle avait joué sur sa double personnalité. Mais jamais encore elle n'avait entendu qu'elle utilisait ce fruit d'une bonne manière. Alors lorsque cela venait de son presque frère d'adoption, c'était juste merveilleux. Savoir qu'une personne proche de vous complimentait ce qu'on faisait était quelque chose que Solen n'avait que très peu connu.

\- Tu es devenue très belle et la photo est très bien prise sur l'avis de recherche. Sinon où es-tu en ce moment ?

\- Dans une grotte, ça fait trois semaines que je suis bloquée avec mon gagne-pain dans une mine de Kairioseki.

\- Tu n'as pas de problème ? S'enquit-il immédiatement.

\- Non, aucun. Le Kairioseki n'est pas assez exploité pour que j'en ressente les effets, mentit-elle à contrecœur.

\- Tant mieux. Et ton gagne-pain, c'est qui ? Encore un criminel ?

\- Marco le phénix.

Shanks resta sans voix de l'autre côté de la ligne.

\- Reprenons, tu es enfermée dans une grotte avec le bras droit de Shirohige ?

\- Tout à fait. Et avant que tu ne t'écries quelque chose, sache qu'il dort et j'apprécierai qu'il ne se réveille pas.

Shanks allait dire quelque chose lorsque quelque chose l'en empêcha. Une autre voix se fit entendre.

\- Salut petite, fit la voix.

\- Benn, ravie de t'entendre. Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Shanks ne te fatigue pas trop ? Sourit-elle, contente de changer de sujet.

\- A tel point que je ne peux pas le décrire, se plaignit dramatiquement le second des Akagami.

On entendit à peine l'exclamation outrée de Shanks, probablement bâillonné par Benn. Solen jeta un coup d'œil au phénix pour vérifier qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller. Ce qu'elle allait dire n'était pas forcément quelque chose qu'elle voulait laisser traîner dans l'oreille du phénix..

\- On est quel jour ? Demanda Solen.

\- Le 13 janvier, répondit Shanks qui s'était enfin remit à parler.

\- Mince, j'ai loupé le départ en mer du petit frère.

\- Luffy ? Demanda Benn

Solen sourit en songeant à son tout jeune frère. Luffy allait fêter ses 14 ans en mai prochain... Et il y avait Sabo qui fêterai enfin 17 ans en mars !

\- Disons que j'ai adopté deux autres petits bouts dans ma famille. Le plus âgé a enfin 17 ans et a prit la mer il y a deux semaines, le prochain partira dans deux mois environ et Luffy dans trois ans.

\- Quel est son nom ? Je peux peut-être te dénicher des infos, fit Shanks qui n'avait pas encore entendu le nom des deux autres frères.

\- Portgas D. Ace.

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux.

\- Ouais, j'ai une prime toute fraîche, déclara Benn. Elle date d'il y a cinq jours. Portgas D. Ace, 35 millions de Berrys, venant d'East Blue. On dit qu'il est le capitaine d'un petit équipage nommé les Spades. Lui-même se serait surnommé Ace of Spade ou encore Hiken no Ace en raison de son Akuma no mi.

Solen tiqua sur la dernière information.

\- Son Akuma no mi ?

\- Ouais, il aurait mangé le Mera mera no mi...

Solen rit faiblement.

\- C'était son rêve, pouvoir enfin manger un logia.

\- Capitaine ? Vous êtes un peu trop silencieux.

\- Solen, quand tu parles de Portgas D. Ace, il a un lien avec Portgas D. Rouge ?

Solen soupira. Elle aurait du se douter que le Yonkou allait faire le lien. Il était trop évident pour ne pas être remarqué.

\- Il n'y a que Benn avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle finalement en s'éloignant le plus possible de Marco.

\- Oui, répondit Shanks après un petit silence.

\- C'est sa mère, déclara Solen.

Shanks resta silencieux un long moment. Solen patienta. Il était rare de savoir le Yonkou plongé dans des réflexions alors ce ne serait pas elle qui le stopperait.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Akagami d'une voix sérieuse. Je garderai le secret. Mais je vais tout de même avoir une discussion avec lui...

\- Mauvaise idée. Même s'il accepte qui il est, il n'aime pas en parler.

Solen l'entendit agréer.

\- Benn, gardes ça pour toi, ordonna Shanks.

\- Je dois te laisser, reprit Solen après avoir entendu la confirmation du fuku-senshou, mon cher détenu va se réveiller.

Elle raccrocha après avoir promit à Shanks qu'elle l'appellerait une fois sortie de cette grotte.

* * *

Marco soupira une énième fois. Solen était trop loin pour qu'il tente quoi que ce soit. Voilà plus d'un mois que la tempête faisait rage à l'extérieur sans aucune amélioration. Shirohige appelait tous les deux jours et Solen laissait Marco discuter avec lui sans le censurer. Aujourd'hui, Marco tenait le denden avec la ferme intention d'annoncer ses doutes sur la mercenaire. Après tout, Solen ne l'avait jamais censuré alors pourquoi le ferait-elle maintenant.

\- Oyaji, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerai vous parler.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, fils ?

\- J'ai toutes les raisons de penser que cette femme a manger un Akuma no mi de type paramecia.

\- Peux-tu développer ?

\- Il y a deux semaines environ, je me suis battu contre elle dans l'espoir de pouvoir m'enfuir. Mais durant le combat, elle n'agissait pas vraiment comme on l'attendrait d'une mercenaire de son niveau. Et puis d'un coup, je n'ai plus pu bouger. C'est comme si elle préservait ses forces pour lancer une attaque avec son Akuma no mi.

Shirohige resta silencieux. Marco risqua un coup d'œil à la mercenaire et la vit absorber dans la lecture d'un livre où défilait les primes. Marco fronça les sourcils. Qu'y avait-il dans ce livre de primes pour la captiver autant ?

\- Fils, il existe des aiguilles tellement fines qu'elles entrent dans la peau sans être perçues par l'adversaire. Une fois plantées au bon endroit, une articulation peut se retrouver immobilisée. Pourquoi est-ce que tu privilégies l'Akuma no mi ?

\- J'avais aussi pensé à ces aiguilles. Mais elle nécessitent qu'on les retire de l'organisme pour pouvoir à nouveau bouger. Seulement, elle a fait un simple geste de la main et j'ai pu à nouveau retrouver ma mobilité.

\- Et puis tu t'es écrasé par terre en voulant me sauter dessus, intervint une troisième voix.

Marco tourna son regard sombre vers celui amusé de Solen. La jeune femme se posta derrière l'homme.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- As-tu mangé un Akuma no mi ? Questionna immédiatement Shirohige.

Solen sourit mais cela ne fut remarqué que par Marco.

\- Effectivement.

Un peu plus et Solen se féliciterait toute seule d'être si intelligente. Oui, la vantardise était l'un de ses défauts, il lui en fallait bien quelques uns. Après tout, elle venait de confirmer à un Yonkou qu'elle avait mangé un Akuma no mi. Les esprits des deux hommes avec qui elle discutait allaient sauter sur le fait qu'il lui permettrait d'immobiliser quelqu'un... ce n'était pas faux dans le fond, mais ils allaient attribuer cela à un paramecia grâce à ses aiguilles si faiblement concentrées en Kairioseki qu'elles n'avaient aucune autre fonction que de paralyser les articulations une fois plantées... Oui, vraiment, elle était géniale... sans exagérer.

* * *

Enfin ! La tempête s'était calmée à un point où on pouvait maintenant sortir. Bien que le soleil n'ai toujours pas fait son apparition, le ciel était un peu plus clair qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Oyaji, la tempête s'est calmée, affirma Marco.

\- Oui, fils. Quand est-ce que vous sortirez de la grotte ?

\- Nous serons sur la plage dans l'après-midi, répondit Solen à la place de Marco.

\- D'accord. N'oubliez pas de libérer Marco et de ne pas le droguer ou de l'entraver par votre Akuma no mi quand vous sortirez.

Solen agréa. Marco avait avoué qu'il avait été drogué pour être capturé. Ainsi, Barbe Blanche avait inclus dans ses restrictions le fait que Marco ne soit pas drogué. En échange, il verserait 50 millions de Berrys supplémentaires à Solen.

\- Très bien, nous vous attendrons sur les côtes du village, déclara Shirohige.

La communication fut rompue. Solen ajusta sa cape noire sur son corps de manière à la faire paraître plus misérable et faible. Son apparence avait beaucoup joué dans ses missions, alors elle allait continuer à se faire sous-estimer. Son denden sonna. Se mettant hors de portée de l'ouïe de Marco, Solen décrocha.

\- Moshi moshi.

\- Salut. Alors ton séjour prolongé ? Fit la voix de la seule personne qui avait son numéro.

\- Salut Shanks. Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour. La tempête s'est calmée et je vais ramener le petit moineau à son père dans l'après-midi.

Shanks resta silencieux et Solen aurait presque pu voir la mince ligne qui aurait barré le front de Shanks sous l'effet de l'inquiétude.

\- Ce n'est pas très prudent. Même si tu as la promesse de Shirohige de ne pas te provoquer tant qu'un accord n'est pas signé, il n'a jamais fait cette promesse au nom de son équipage.

\- Je n'ai pas non plus fait la promesse de leur livrer Marco en vie, Shanks, je pourrais me débrouiller.

Shanks resta silencieux.

\- Je pourrais venir et...

\- Shanks, j'apprécierai qu'on ne relie pas nos deux noms pour le moment. S'il n'y a aucun soucis quand au fait que Croc Blanc soit vue en ta compagnie, Solen est un personnage de l'autre côté. Je dissocie autant que je peux ces deux personnalités.

Elle entendit le Yonkou ronchonner dans sa barbe inexistante puis être d'accord avec ses paroles.

Mais est-ce que tu as pour projet de dévoiler ta véritable identité ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Solen est soupçonnée d'avoir un Akuma no mi, si j'arrive avec un zoan, les doutes seront trop présents au lieu de se dissiper. Mais je le ferais si l'un de mes frères est en danger de mort. A ce moment, j'aurai besoin de toutes mes forces.

Cela sonnait un peu comme une promesse. Si Luffy, Ace ou Sabo étaient en danger, elle n'hésiterait pas à leur porter secours... Et même si Shanks était en danger, elle volerait pour lui venir en aide.

\- Promets-moi de m'appeler au plus tôt. J'aimerai savoir comment ça s'est passé.

\- D'accord. J'en aurais certainement fini avant la tombée de la nuit.

\- Si demain au plus tard tu n'appelles pas, je me rends chez Shirohige pour tirer cette histoire au clair.

Solen acquiesça. Cela promettait !

* * *

L'après-midi arriva enfin. Solen terminait de rassembler ses affaires tandis que Marco, toujours patient, l'observait. Il détailla ce qu'il pouvait de son corps, notant tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile. Étrangement, il était né entre eux une sorte de complicité. Bien entendu, Marco avait toujours ses menottes, mais il avait été libre de ses déplacements pendant les trois derniers jours. Il n'avait plus tenté de s'enfuir et n'avait pas cherché à combattre à nouveau Solen, reconnaissant qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sa force pendant ce séjour prolongé dans une mine de Kairioseki.

Solen s'approcha finalement du phénix. Elle sortit de sa poche une clef en pierre et déverrouilla les menottes. Cela étonna Marco car il avait déjà tenté de faire les poches de la femme mais n'avait rien trouvé. Une fois libre de ses entraves, il sentit avec plaisir son pouvoir circuler dans les veines. Massant ses poignets douloureux, il le fit luire afin d'atténuer la douleur. Pas une seule fois dans la manœuvre Solen n'avait été sur ses gardes. Il aurait très bien pu allonger son bras pour la frapper qu'elle n'aurait pas été inquiétée.

Marco tenta de l'assommer... pour se retrouver à terre, coincé sous un corps léger et une dague de Kairioseki contre sa gorge.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as retrouvé ton pouvoir que tu as le dessus dans nos échanges, petit moineau, se moqua-t-elle.

Une veine battit plus vite sur la temps du phénix. Mais il tenta de rester calme. Elle était malheureusement sa porte de sortie alors il ne devait pas trop la chercher. Mettant sa fierté de côté, il abandonna le combat.

Solen se redressa et aida Marco à se remettre debout.

\- Allons-y. Je crois que ton père s'impatiente.

Ils prirent la direction de la sortie. En mettant un pied à l'extérieur, ils constatèrent que le paysage était plutôt automnal. Les feuilles rousses aux arbres menaçaient de tomber chacune leur tour. Le soleil toujours caché semblait cependant vouloir enfin se montrer.

Solen inspira l'air pur qui se dégageait de l'extérieur. C'était bon de retrouver la nature. Et si elle en croyait les petits soupirs discrets de Marco, il en était tout aussi heureux.

C'est d'un commun accord qu'ils prirent la direction de la plage. Solen, malgré le fait que Marco ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer, restait sur ses gardes. C'était assez contradictoire. Après tout, avant de quitter la caverne, Solen avait été en confiance avec Marco juste avant le départ. Mais son subconscient essayait peut-être de la mettre en garde. Même si elle était plus forte et plus rapide que la moyenne, elle avait aussi ses limites.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur la plage. Devant eux s'étendaient la mer à perte de vue. Solen ne put retenir un sourire. Par Davy Jones, que son habitat lui avait manqué !

Mais plus proche encore que l'étendue bleue se trouvait un homme... juste en face d'eux.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est fini ! Je dédicace le prochain chapitre à la première personne qui trouvera qui est l'homme en face de Marco et Solen. Par contre je ne répondrai pas aux réponses, je veux garder le suspens jusqu'au bout. Bon courage !_

 _Aller, j'ai assez parlé pour cette semaine, on se retrouve dans deux semaines,_

 _Lullaby_


	9. Chapitre 8

_Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pard... (prend un oeuf sur la tête). Je suis IN-EX-CU-SABLE, j'ai complètement oublié de mettre à jour ma fiction._

 _Je vais essayer de me rattraper avec ce chapitre (évite une tomate). Je le dédicace d'ailleurs à Aurore Heart qui a été la première à trouver le personnage qui attendait Marco et Solen sur la plage._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

L'homme les dévisageait solennellement, s'attardant sur Marco.

\- Thatch, fit Marco sans pourtant bouger de sa place.

\- Marco, lui sourit faiblement ledit Thatch.

Puis l'homme se tourna vers Solen.

\- Oyaji est un peu plus loin, je dois vous y conduire tous les deux.

Solen acquiesça et tous les trois prirent le chemin du navire énorme amarré un peu plus à l'Ouest. Solen retint un sifflement admirateur. Ce bateau était une merveille ! Pas folle pourtant, elle activa son Kenbunshoku no Haki et sonda les lieux. Il y avait quelques pirates dissimulés derrière les fourrés un peu plus loin, mais elle n'aurait eu besoin que de son ouïe de vampire pour identifier précisément leur position. Ce qu'elle cherchait, c'était la puissance qui allait lui indiquer où était le fameux Barbe Blanche.

Bien sûr, ce fut sur le navire qu'il se tenait, aussi proche de la rambarde qu'on pouvait se le permettre. Thatch s'arrêta au sol à quelques mètres.

\- Oyaji ! Marco et la mercenaire sont ici !

\- La mercenaire a un nom, s'indigna Solen.

Mais elle ne put rien faire d'autre car une secousse faillit la faire tomber. Le géant à la moustache venait de sauter à terre.

\- Marco, fils, c'est bon de te revoir, sourit Shirohige.

\- Oyaji, le salua Marco.

Puis l'homme se tourna vers Solen qu'il dévisagea avec un mélange de curiosité et de colère.

\- Je devrais vous tuer pour avoir fait cela à un membre de ma famille...

\- Mais ce ne serait pas dans les termes de notre accord.

\- Je n'ai pas spécifié à mes hommes de te laisser en paix, menaça Shirohige.

\- Je n'ai pas non plus spécifié que Marco serait vivant, rétorqua Solen immédiatement.

Elle vit clairement plusieurs pirates serrer les poings et le phénix se tendre. Et même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle s'amusait comme une folle. Après tout, qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir rabattu le caquet de ce cher Yonkou.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je vraiment vous laisser partir ?

\- Parce que vous risquez une guerre avec plusieurs personnes si vous ne le faîtes pas. Autant ça ne me plaît pas, mais c'est votre plus gros risque.

\- Une guerre ?! S'esclaffa le Yonkou. Et avec qui, gamine ? La Marine ? Le Gouvernement Mondial ? Je m'en fiche un peu.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Solen prit la mouche.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que pensent les institutions de moi. Ils peuvent bien aller mourir en silence. Non, je parle de personnes que même le gouvernement ne veut pas mettre en colère. Elles sont deux mais ce sont des piliers. Ce serait une guerre totale.

Solen avait affirmer cela avec le plus grand calme. Elle disait vrai, après tout. Elle savait déjà que Shanks ne laisserait pas sa mort impunie, mais elle était aussi certaine que son père allait faire une légère entorse à son foutu règlement dans la Révolution pour lui rendre justice.

Shirohige considéra ses options. Certes, il y avait toujours une partie de lui qui pensait que Solen mentait, mais il était presque certain qu'elle disait la vérité. Et si effectivement une guerre était à prévoir si Solen ne repartait pas vivante, elle serait totale. Shirohige retint un frisson d'angoisse. La vie de cette mercenaire ne valait pas grand chose face à celle de ses fils. C'est pourquoi il du faire un choix.

\- Haruta, va me chercher les 850 millions dans ma cabine.

Le petit commandant se redressa et s'éloignant.

Solen garda son Haki actif et bien lui en pris car elle écarta sa tête de la trajectoire d'une épée qui allait l'embrochée. L'homme qui tenait le sabre avait des yeux fous. Et apparemment, à en juger par les réactions du Shirohige Kaizokudan, cela n'était pas prévu.

\- Toi, je vais te faire payer... ce que tu as fait à Sean ! Écuma-t-il.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Shirohige.

Cela surpris grandement Solen. Ainsi, cet homme n'était pas un membre de son équipage... Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'un certain Sean à qui elle aurait fait du tord quand l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Elle sortit son cahier de primes et feuilleta les pages.

\- Tory Ken, petit frère de Tory Sean, 45 millions de Berrys. J'ai livré ton frère à la Marine il y a deux mois maintenant.

\- Il était innocent !

\- Il tuait, torturait et violait. Je n'appelle pas ça être innocent. Sinon, tu fais parti des Shirohige ?

Elle tourna son regard vers Marco et Thatch qui nièrent de la tête.

\- Bon, j'aurais un petit surplus...

Et vive comme un éclair, Solen abattit l'homme. La tête roula à ses pieds et elle la prit dans ses mains, l'enveloppant aussi d'un tissu absorbant. Elle posa ensuite la tête au sol et se redressa pour regarder Shirohige. Elle ne détourna pas le regard avant la remontée du commandant parti chercher la somme indiquée.

\- Oyaji, j'ai les Berrys.

Le géant se détourna et prit le sac. Il le laissa tomber aux pieds de Solen qui le ramassa. C'est toujours sur ses gardes qu'elle compta les billets. Une fois satisfaite, elle sourit.

\- C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous. Maintenant que j'ai la somme, passons au deuxième point.

Shirohige acquiesça à contrecœur. Il fit venir une simple feuille et la lui tendit. C'était un traité de paix. Cela avait été l'une de leur discussion par denden mushi. Le traité avait été négocié. Shirohige, son équipage et ses alliés ne lui déclareraient pas la guerre et, en échange, Solen ne devra plus chercher à tuer ou livrer au Gouvernement l'un d'entre eux, ni même faire du tord aux habitants des îles sous leur protection. Au départ, elle n'aurait même pas du pouvoir poser un pied sur les îles de Shirohige, mais elle avait argumenter que si un criminel qu'elle recherchait sur cette île, elle ne voulait pas briser le traité simplement pour aller le chercher.

Le contrat n'avait pas encore été signé. Solen porta son pouce à sa bouche et le serra fortement avec les dents renforcée avec du Busoshoku no Haki pour s'entailler. Elle laissa quelques gouttes de sang tomber sur le feuillet et le tendit à Shirohige qui fit de même.

Solen recula un peu. Elle devait faire attention à ne pas utiliser son pouvoir de vampire pour refermer la plaie, ça ne ferait que les mettre sur leurs gardes. Heureusement tout de même qu'elle n'avait pas dit en quoi consistait son Akuma no mi ! Ainsi, elle pourrait aisément faire croire, dans le pire des cas, que son fruit lui permettait de nager en mer.

* * *

Solen allait reprendre la mer. Tout s'était admirablement bien passé et les Shirohige Kaizoku étaient repartis depuis une bonne demi-heure. Mais il y avait un léger... détail... qui la chiffonnait.

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Solen à la personne qui ne semblait pas vouloir cesser de la dévisager à deux mètres d'elle.

La personne, un homme, lui sourit.

\- J'avais envie.

Solen soupira lourdement.

\- Tu es énervant, Marco, tu le sais ? Et en plus je ne peux même plus tirer la récompense de ta prime, bouda-t-elle.

Le phénix rit.

\- Je savais que tu étais différente une fois que tu n'avais plus l'enjeu Berrys dans la partie.

\- Mais sinon, pourquoi tu es encore là ? Je croyais que tu devais rester dans l'infirmerie.

Marco esquissa une grimace légère.

\- Je me suis enfui.

Solen le dévisagea un moment avant de ne plus tenir. Elle éclata de rire à s'en faire mal aux côtes.

\- Qui aurait cru que le légendaire phénix cachait sous son masque impassible un caractère de gamin ?

Marco sourit avec elle. Puis il redevint sérieux, poussant Solen à en faire de même.

\- J'ai longtemps réfléchi. Ce n'était pas ton Akuma no mi qui m'a immobilisé dans la grotte.

Ce n'était pas une question, Marco semblait certain de lui. Solen ne confirma ni ne nia l'information. Elle n'avait rien besoin de faire, Marco allait faire ses propres déductions.

\- Mais tu as un fruit. Quel est-il ?

Solen haussa un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi te le dirais-je ? Tu sais déjà beaucoup plus que pas mal de monde.

\- Il y a des personnes qui savent quel est ce fruit ?

Solen ne mit pas longtemps à trouver une réponse adéquate.

\- Et bien, mes parents tout d'abord, ensuite viennent mon grand-père et mes frères.

\- Des frères ?

\- J'en ai quatre.

Solen ne mentait pas. Bien que Luffy soit son unique frère biologiquement parlant, il y avait Ace et Sabo qu'elle avait adopté et puis il y avait Shanks qui l'avait adopté. C'était bien quatre frères qu'elle avait... et avec le complexe du grand frère qui allait avec pour le plus vieux d'entre eux !

\- Je les connais ? Demanda à tout hasard Marco.

\- Et bien tout dépends de ce que tu entends par connaître. Si tu veux parler de « croisé en mer », alors tu en as connu un.

Marco fronça les sourcils.

\- Et si je parle d'avoir eu des discussions avec lui ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Solen lui sourit. Le phénix était intelligent, c'était certain. Beaucoup se seraient contentés de sa précédente réponse.

\- J'imagine que tu as eu des discussions avec lui, il ne m'a jamais dit exactement ce qu'il faisait en mer.

Effectivement, Shanks ne parlait que de ses conflits avec Kaido et de l'avenir de Solen, alors comment pouvait-elle savoir s'il avait discuté avec Marco.

Elle tourna le dos à Marco et mit à l'eau... son embarcation. Même de dos, elle sentit le regard effaré du phénix.

\- C'est ton navire ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui... enfin plutôt mon moyen de transport. C'est un modèle que j'ai créé, des plans à la peinture, c'est mon petit bijou.

\- Comment est-ce que ça fonctionne ?

Solen détailla son moyen de navigation. C'était une petite embarcation à peine plus longue que 2,50 mètres et pas plus large que 1,50 mètres. Il s'agissait d'une structure étrange et bombée sur l'extérieur pour laisser un maximum de place à l'intérieur. Au centre de l'engin, il y avait un cube. Solen savait, pour l'avoir conçut, qu'il renfermait un adaptateur. Ce transport fonctionnait grâce à son Akuma no mi qui, au fil de réactions chimiques, se transformait en flammes qui ressortaient à l'arrière, propulsant efficacement l'embarcation vers l'avant.

Solen adorait ce petit bijou. Elle n'avait fabriquée lorsqu'elle était passée par Water Seven. Là-bas, elle avait rencontré Paulee avec qui elle avait eu une aventure d'une nuit mais surtout qui l'avait aidée à créer un mode de transport maritime léger, maniable et démontable. L'embarcation était géniale. Pas de mât, pas de voiles, que du bois, du métal et du Kairioseki.

\- Si tu arrives à percer le secret qui m'entoure, je te le révélerai.

Solen n'attendit pas de réponse de Marco. Elle se retourna vivement, colla ses lèvres à celles du phénix pour un baiser à sens unique et monta sur son embarcation. Avant d'être trop loin, elle se tourna vers la rive où Marco était toujours.

\- On se reverra ! Cria-t-elle en agitant son bras.

Elle elle poussa loin son embarcation, faisant rugir les flammes derrière elle.

Elle ne se douta pas un instant que Marco avait les joues rougies et un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

* * *

\- Oui Shanks, c'est ça, soupira Solen.

Voilà plus d'une heure que Shanks était à l'autre bout du denden à demander si elle allait bien et comment l'échange s'était passé.

\- En attendant, j'ai besoin d'infos.

Elle entendit clairement le changement de main que fit le denden. Aux cris de Shanks, ce n'était pas forcément de bon gré.

\- Je crois que le capitaine ne pourra pas te demander autre chose que ce que tu as du entendre pendant l'heure, résonna la voix de Benn. De quels renseignements as-tu besoin ?

\- Où est Ace en ce moment ? J'ai quelque chose à voir avec lui.

\- Tu ne devais pas rester dans le Shin Sekai ?

\- Si mais j'ai raté son anniversaire alors je veux me rattraper.

\- D'accord... Selon nos sources, il est en route pour Savannah.

\- Très bien. Bon j'y vais, à une prochaine fois. Et Shanks, Je. Vais. Bien !

Et Solen raccrocha. Maintenant, elle avait un petit écervelé à débusquer.

* * *

Solen s'étouffa presque avec sa gorgée de café. Ce n'était pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui était marqué dans le journal n'était que des mensonges, pas vrai ? Et en plus, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de bases de la Marine aux alentours pour vérifier les faits. Comment avait-ce été possible ?

Solen était passée sans encombres de l'autre côté de la montagne et avait fait une halte chez Shakky et Rayleigh avant de partir pour Savannah. Elle s'était arrêtée sur une petite île pour faire escale avant de reprendre la route. En achetant l'édition du jour, elle s'était attendu à beaucoup... mais pas à ça !

\- « Le pirate Portgas D. Ace tourne le vice-amiral Garp en ridicule », lut-elle. Ace, soupira-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es un tel abruti ?

Posant le journal sur la table, elle prit son sac et s'en alla, direction le rivage pour se rendre sur Savannah... et le plus rapidement possible, histoire de tirer quelques oreilles.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Alors? Alors? Alors? Comment vous trouvez? Je me suis rattrapée?_

 _Je posterai (si j'en ai la force) le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines_

 _Bye_

 _Lullaby_


	10. Chapitre 9

_..._

 _Oui, je suis de retour après... 1 mois ! Désolée, je n'ai pas d'autre excuses que celle où j'ai égaré ma clef USB où je garde mes chapitres. Ca fait trois jours que je l'ai retrouvée mais j'ai oublié de posté..._

 _PARDON! (SBAFF! - je l'ai méritée)_

 _Tout de suite voilà le chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude mais je me rattraperai plus tard !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Jude était un homme fier. 28 ans, sans famille, il avait passé une partie de sa vie à essuyer les remarques négatives de son petit village. Et puis il avait trouvé du travail. Certes c'était mal payé, mais au moins il pouvait vivre avec un minimum de confort. Et puis était arrivé son sauveur. Il y a un mois environ, on était venu sur son lieu de travail. Il n'avait rien vu, il savait juste qu'un homme, probablement un adolescent à sa voix, voulait des métaux pour réparer son navire. De ce qu'avait comprit Jude, le type en question était un pirate. Son patron avait refusé de le fournir, même en y mettant le prix, et le pirate était parti en _s'excusant pour le dérangement_ ! Jude n'avait jamais connu de pirates qui s'excusaient.

Alors il avait prit une décision. Prenant ses outils et du matériel en tout genre, il avait faussé compagnie à son patron et était allé trouvé le pirate. Bien qu'intimidé, il leur avait offert le matériel et les outils et avaient même proposé son aide pour le réparer. L'adolescent avait accepté. Ainsi, il avait pu apprendre que l'homme se nommait Portgas D. Ace et qu'il était capitaine des Spades. Jude avait été impressionné. Certes son équipage n'était pas très grand, mais il régnait une cohésion qu'il avait rarement vu. Jude avait vraiment prit plaisir à les aider.

Mais tout était allé de travers le troisième jour. Le navire n'avait plus que quelques éraflures à nettoyer. Mais le patron de Jude était arrivé, menaçant les pirates avec un fusil. Il avait appris que Jude avait volé l'entreprise pour aider les pirates et il l'avait très mal pris. Le patron avait braqué son arme sur Jude et avait tiré... mais on s'était interposé. Jude avait vu avec horreur le corps d'Ace en plein dans la trajectoire de la balle. Pourtant, même s'il l'avait pris de plein fouet, il restait debout... Et Jude avait appris qu'Ace possédait le Mera mera no mi.

La suite avait été floue. Jude se souvenait simplement avoir été tellement soulagé qu'il avait machinalement répondu oui à une phrase d'Ace... Pour apprendre plus tard qu'il avait accepté de faire parti de son équipage ! Ainsi avait débuté l'aventure de Jude avec les Spades Kaizoku.

Tellement pris dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment qu'on approchait de leur navire.

\- Individu à tribord ! Hurla-t-il depuis la vigie.

Aussitôt, plusieurs membres de l'équipage se rendirent dans la direction. Bien entendu, des commentaires retentirent. Mais personne n'entendit la voix du capitaine.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Fit l'un d'eux.

\- Aucune idée mais la nana dessus à l'air canon ! Fit un autre.

C'est vrai qu'une femme montée sur quelque chose qui avançait et qu'on ne reconnaissait pas était bien mystérieux.

\- On devrait aller chercher le capitaine, fit un autre.

\- Inutile de le déranger tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut.

Les pirates attendirent donc un instant jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux la reconnue.

\- C'est... !

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase car la femme disparut de l'embarcation pour atterrir souplement sur le pont. Aussitôt, bien qu'elle ne soit pas menaçante, elle se retrouva avec des armes pointées sur elle.

\- Tu es Solen, le Fléau, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda l'homme qui l'avait reconnu.

\- Je veux parler à votre capitaine, fit la voix atone de Solen.

Les pirates restèrent sur leurs gardes. La mercenaire était connue parmi toutes les mers et sa réputation aussi, par la même occasion. Jude descendit discrètement de la vigie pour entrer dans le couloir menant à la cabine du capitaine. Il était le plus discret de ses compagnons, jamais personne n'avait réussit à suivre ses déplacements, alors comment cette femme avait-elle pu suivre ses mouvements du coin de l'œil sans sourciller ?

Jude se hâta. Il toqua férocement à la porte du capitaine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Ace d'une voix endormie.

\- Quelqu'un s'est invité sur le navire.

Ace referma la porte derrière lui, totalement réveillé maintenant.

\- On a une idée de qui c'est et de ce qu'il veut ?

\- C'est une femme, j'étais trop loin pour entendre son nom mais apparemment, Matthias la connaît.

Ace fronça les sourcils. Cette histoire était étrange. Il déboula sur le pont sans grande discrétion pour assister à un spectacle comique. Bien entendu, il reconnu la femme... mais elle était menacée de plusieurs lames et pistolets. Cette vue le fit rire, sous les regards perdus de ses nakamas.

\- Baissez vos armes, fit Ace. Elle n'est pas notre ennemie.

\- C'est une mercenaire, capitaine, fit Matthias sans baisser son sabre.

\- Peut-être, mais elle est trop forte pour que tu penses même l'entailler. Si tu attaques, c'est toi qui mourra alors évitons les pertes.

Matthias obéit mais resta sur ses gardes. Solen tourna enfin son regard vers celui qu'elle était venu voir et cligna les yeux plusieurs fois. Une fois s'être assurée qu'elle ne rêvait pas... elle éclata de rire. Cela vexa Ace.

\- Ça fait trois ans et c'est le seul accueil que j'ai ? Fit-il en croisant les bras.

\- J'adore ton collier de perles rouges ! C'est tellement charmant de savoir que c'est exactement le même que celui de Dadan. Elle doit beaucoup te manquer...

\- Tais-toi, abrutie, rougit Ace. Ce n'est pas vrai !

Solen se reprit. Elle s'avança vers Ace... et le frappa violemment sur le crâne.

\- Itai ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! S'exclama-t-il est se massant énergiquement la tête.

\- Parce que tu es un imbécile, tu le sais ?! Bon sang, on ne décide pas d'aller dans une base de la Marine pour ridiculiser le Jiji juste parce qu'on s'ennuie ! Est-ce que tu as pensé aux conséquences pour ton équipage et ta famille ?!

\- J'étais tout seul, je n'ai pas mis mon équipage en danger ! Se défendit-il.

Il remarqua immédiatement que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire. Le visage déjà rouge de Solen sembla se tordre encore plus de rage.

\- PARCE QU'EN PLUS TU ÉTAIS SEUL ?! Hurla-t-elle en le gratifiant d'un coup de poing encore plus puissant. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir en sachant que tu étais tout seul là-bas ?

Ace parut penaud, une première pour son équipage.

\- Pardon de t'avoir inquiété, Nee-san.

La voix sincère de son petit frère sembla calmer Solen. Elle soupira.

\- La prochaine fois que tu fais ce genre de chose, préviens au moins d'où tu as l'intention d'aller.

Ace acquiesça. Puis il sembla enfin reconnaître son équipage. Un sourire illumina ses lèvres.

\- Les amis, je vous présente Solen, ma grande sœur.

Les mâchoires des nakamas d'Ace partirent visiter le plancher.

\- Ta sœur, capitaine ? Osa l'un d'eux.

\- Oui, c'est elle qui m'a élevée, sourit maniaquement ledit capitaine. Mais au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Ace.

\- Il me semble avoir raté un événement important dans la vie de mon frère alors je suis venue réparer cette erreur.

Solen se rapprocha de son frère et constata qu'elle était toujours un peu plus grande que lui, une chance. Elle se pencha légèrement et vint baiser le front de son frère.

\- Bon anniversaire, otouto.

Ace rougit sous l'attention mais ne se déroba pas. Il semblait avoir complètement oublié l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'est donc avec de grands yeux ébahis que l'équipage observa Ace se pelotonner dans les bras de sa sœur.

\- Arigatou, Nee-san.

Solen sourit, c'était bon de retrouver sa famille.

* * *

Ace ne voulait plus quitter sa cabine. Solen en avait rit. Suite à leur petit moment intime, l'équipage se rappela au bon souvenir d'Ace. Mortifié, il les avait regardé un par un... et avait filé ventre-à-terre dans un endroit clos. Mais les cabines n'étaient pas insonorisées, alors il avait du supporter les répliques amusées et moqueuses de certains membres de l'équipage qui s'étaient relayés devant la cabine d'Ace.

Cet épisode avait bien fait rire Solen qui était restée un moment avec eux. Et puis maintenant, on cherchait à le faire sortir. Et pour cela, Solen avait la parfaite combine.

\- Ace, si tu veux ton cadeau il va falloir sortir, déclara-t-elle.

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et Ace se précipita vers sa sœur.

\- Un cadeau ? Pour moi ? C'est quoi ?

Solen sourit avec nostalgie. Cet état dans lequel avait plongé Ace la ramenait deux ans en arrière, alors qu'elle s'occupait encore des trois terreurs. Ace avait ce regard brillant qu'elle lui avait donné après une sérieuse discussion sur les origines d'Ace. La bouille angélique de l'homme avait même fait fondre Dadan !

Reprenant contact avec la réalité, Solen avait tendu... un paquet cadeau. Le cadeau était longs et assez fin, faisant hausser les sourcils d'Ace et de l'équipage qui était dans les parages.

Après un étrange regard à sa sœur, il se décida à ouvrir son cadeau... Pour écarquiller les yeux en voyant de quoi il s'agissait.

\- C'est une réplique parfaite, souffla Ace.

\- Une réplique parfaite ? S'étrangla Solen. C'est l'original, oui !

Dans les mains d'Ace se trouvait maintenant une barre de métal, celle qui avait servie à Solen pour le mettre à terre lorsqu'il avait contesté son entraînement. Il rit.

\- Au moins, je n'oublierai jamais la leçon de cette journée !

\- Exact. Ensuite voilà ton deuxième cadeau.

\- Un deuxième cadeau ? S'étonna Ace.

Mais il ne fit rien de plus et prit le second emballage, nettement plus court que le précédent mais néanmoins plus large et surtout... mou.

Ace cligna des yeux et dévisagea Solen.

\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que c'est ? Demanda Ace.

Solen ne lui fit qu'un sourire malicieux. Après un dernier regard suspicieux à sa sœur, Ace se concentra sur le paquet. L'objet était assez léger pour sa taille mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Il déballa doucement le papier autour de son cadeau... et éclata de rire.

\- Tu t'en souviens ?!

\- Bien sûr, j'ai passé trois mois à t'entendre rabâcher la même chose !

Dans l'emballage se trouvait... un peluche... en forme de loup. Ace remonta dans ses souvenirs.

 _Flash-back_

 _Ace, Luffy et Sabo étaient partis chercher de quoi manger. Solen, quant à elle, était allée voir Dadan. Ace, 12 ans, ouvrait la marche. Sabo, quant à lui, veillait surtout à ce que Luffy ne soit pas distrait par un quelconque papillon qui voletait autour d'eux._

 _\- C'est encore loin ? Se plaignit Luffy._

 _\- On n'en a plus pour très longtemps, fit Sabo._

 _\- Baissez-vous ! Cria Ace._

 _Aussitôt, les deux plus jeunes obéirent et une masse sombre les survola. Lorsqu'ils se redressèrent, ils faisaient tous les trois face à..._

 _\- Ce tigre est trop cool ! S'exclama Luffy avec des étoiles dans les yeux._

 _\- Je préfère le loup, répondit Ace dans le même état que son frère._

 _Sabo observa de manière plus objective les deux animaux. Ils étaient grands, plus grands que la tigre était le plus proche d'eux et Sabo recula un peu. Il n'était pas un D, il n'avait pas l'inconscience ou la chance de ses frères, il risquait sa vie bien plus que les deux autres._

 _\- Je sais ce qu'on va faire ! Fit Ace en retrouvant un semblant de normalité._

 _Sabo soupira de soulagement, au moins Ace avait un plan... Enfin..._

 _\- On va les dresser !_

 _\- Trop cool ! Fut la réponse de Luffy._

 _\- Non ! S'écria Sabo._

 _Ace se tourna vers lui avec une moue._

 _\- Mais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que ce sont des animaux sauvages. Et il aurait fallu... Attention !_

 _Le tigre avait bondit. Heureusement, il rata ses cibles. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus qu'à deux mètre d'eux._

 _\- Ace ! Je me charge de le dresser !_

 _\- D'accord, je fais pareil avec le loup !_

 _Ace se dirigea vers le loup. Il était si grand, si beau, si fort... et il s'évanouit. Ace cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il constata que le tigre de Luffy était aussi assommé._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Ace._

 _\- J'aimerai bien le savoir aussi, répondit une voix depuis les arbres._

 _Les trois enfants se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit pour identifier leur interlocuteur. Ce qu'ils virent fit déglutir Ace et Sabo._

 _\- Solen..._

 _\- Nee-san ? Les interrompit Luffy. On est tombé sur un tigre et un loup et, devine quoi, ils sont tombés endormit tout seul !_

 _\- Ils ne sont pas tombés tous seul, Luffy, c'est moi qui ai fait ça. Bon sang, vous êtes inconscient tous les trois ! Ils auraient pu vous tuer !_

 _\- On voulait les apprivoiser, intervint Ace._

 _\- Ce ne sont pas des animaux qu'on peut domestiquer ! Et encore moins à un tel âge !_

 _\- Mais a aurait été cool d'avoir un tigre à la maison, se plaignit Luffy._

 _\- Et un loup ! Continua Ace. S'il-te-plaît, Nee-san..._

 _Ace et Luffy firent leurs plus beaux yeux de chien battu... qui fut récompensé par deux belles bosses sur le crâne._

 _\- Même pas en rêve, écuma Solen._

 _Fin du Flash-back_

Ace reprit contact avec la réalité. Depuis ce temps, Luffy et lui avaient tout essayé afin de faire changer Solen d'avis. Ils avaient été têtus... mais ils s'étaient frottés à plus fort qu'eux. Après un an, ils avaient enfin abandonné l'idée d'avoir un tigre et un loup !

* * *

\- Tu dois déjà repartir ? Demanda Ace en faisant la moue.

\- Je dois aller retrouver Shanks mais avant, j'ai aussi besoin d'aller voir quelqu'un. Et puis il y a bientôt l'anniversaire de Sabo.

Ace se résigna. Solen lui sourit.

\- Ne change jamais, Ace, demanda Solen. Le regard des autres n'est important que si tu te soucies de leur plaire.

\- Je ne plairai pas aux tenryubitos, affirma Ace.

\- Il n'y a pas intérêt ! Je te retrouverai et te ferai rôtir en Enfer !

\- Je suis le feu, Solen, sourit-il. Et puis on n'a même pas fait de combat depuis qu'on s'est revu. Ça me manque.

\- Je te rappelle que je dispose de moyens pour te rendre aussi dangereux qu'un gamin avec une sucette dans la bouche, Ace. Et puis nous combattrons une autre fois, tu n'as pas besoin d'être affaibli maintenant, tes hommes ne sont pas encore suffisamment forts pour pouvoir se passer de tes services. Ce serait bête si tu devais resté alité à cause de notre combat.

Solen lui fit un sourire moqueur et rit de l'expression outrée de son petit frère. Puis elle l'embrassa sur le front et descendit du navire pour atterrir sur son embarcation.

\- Il est génial ton moyen de transport, je veux le même !

Solen rit.

\- Dis-moi exactement ce que tu veux et je t'en ferai un ! Ce sera ton cadeau de bienvenue pour l'Enfer.

Et Solen s'en alla, poussant ses flammes au maximum en direction de Reverse Mountain.

* * *

 _Et c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Promis, je ne vous ferai pas attendre un mois avant le prochain chapitre. Surtout que j'aurais un petit jeu (oui, encore un ^^) à vous proposer dans quelques chapitres._

 _A la prochaine !_

 _Lullaby_


	11. Chapitre 10

_Coucou ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai bien posté un chapitre ^^ Je vous avais promis que je ne serais pas en retard donc je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre._

 _Par contre, mes publications se feront un peu plus irrégulières en juillet parce que je travaille. Mais je ferais de mon mieux._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

Solen passa le Cap des Jumeaux sans encombres. Elle était de retour en East Blue. Prenant la direction d'une certaine île, elle ralentit l'allure pour observer un peu plus longtemps l'étendue calme bien différente de Grand Line.

Par chance, le temps était sec et chaud aujourd'hui. Solen avançait à travers les rues, tenant fermement un sac noir dans sa main. Elle avait une destination précise : une base de la Marine. Elle aurait voulut utiliser Croc Blanc mais elle n'était pas stupide au point de faire correspondre son apparition humaine et son apparition vampire, trop de questions après.

Elle passa la sécurité de la base sans réel effort, la décevant un peu. De mémoire, elle se dirigea dans les couloirs qu'elle avait visité il y avait maintenant deux ans. Arrivée devant une porte, elle usa de son Kenbunshoku no Haki pour détecter les présences. Personne, tant mieux.

Ouvrant la porte avec délicatesse et habileté, elle entra et referma bien à clef la porte à la serrure crochetée. Elle posa le sac sur le bureau qui se tenait au centre de la pièce et prit place dans la chaise de bureau. Elle observa le bureau qui était d'une neutralité affligeante. Il n'y avait aucune photo, ni même des avis de recherche traînant sur le bois. Solen n'aurait jamais imaginé le propriétaire de ce bureau aussi organisé dans son travail.

Un bruit la déconnecta de son observation. Elle entendait clairement le loquet se déverrouiller. Par chance, la personne à qui appartenait ce bureau entra et referma la porte. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu, c'était parfait. L'homme s'avança dans le bureau sans pourtant la regarder. Non pas qu'elle était invisible, mais sa lecture semblait passionnante.

\- C'est triste de savoir qu'on est moins intéressant qu'un feuillet.

La tête de l'homme se releva si soudainement et le choc qui transparaissait était si grand qu'elle en rit. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas prendre de photo, le chantage aurait été lourd.

\- Après deux mois sans nouvelles, mademoiselle Solen refait son apparition ? Ironisa l'homme une fois la surprise passée.

\- Allons, Smoker, ne soit pas si cruel. J'étais incapable de me déplacer à un moment alors j'ai du attendre.

L'homme haussa un sourcil avant de constater la position de la jeune femme.

\- Ôtes-toi de ma chaise, ordonna le colonel.

Solen lui sourit mais ne bougea pas. Elle agita, au contraire, un doigt en signe de négation.

\- On n'exige pas, Smoker, on demande, le réprimanda la mercenaire.

Smoker grogna. Il pensait avoir enfin été débarrassée d'elle et voilà qu'elle réapparaissait encore plus loufoque que la dernière fois.

\- J'imagine que ton idiotie est proportionnelle à ton âge.

\- Smoker ! S'outra Solen.

L'impassible et froid colonel rit chaleureusement.

\- N'empêches, j'étais inquiet, avoua tout bas Smoker. Tu faisais parler de toi au moins une fois toutes les trois semaines et là, tu n'as rien fait en deux mois.

\- Tu sais, tu aurais pu garder ça comme confession sur l'oreiller, ricana Solen.

Le visage de Smoker pâlit drastiquement.

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse à nouveau m'approcher avec de telles intentions !

Solen sourit. C'est vrai qu'elle y était allée un peu fort la dernière fois, mais ce n'était pas totalement sa faute. Qui aurait pu résister à un Smoker avachit sur le lit, demandant toujours plus à une fille aux goûts un peu particuliers ? Pas elle en tout cas !

Smoker remarqua enfin le sac et soupira.

\- Qui as-tu tué, cette fois ?

Smoker prit le sac et observa la tête.

\- Lui, il était dans le Shin Sekai aux dernière nouvelles. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as transporté ici ?

\- J'avais envie de te revoir, répondit Solen sans bouger de sa position.

Smoker la dévisagea avant de sourire légèrement.

\- Je ne te comprendrais jamais, soupira-t-il, faussement mélodramatique.

\- Tant mieux, la vie serait monotone dans le cas contraire, lui sourit Solen.

Smoker ne rétorqua rien et préféra aller chercher les 45 millions de Berrys que valait la tête de l'homme.

* * *

Solen se promena dans les rues de Loguetown. Elle était, presque malgré elle, retournée sur le lieu de l'exécution du précédent roi des pirates afin de contempler l'échafaud. Elle avait été tentée de monter au sommet de la construction mais les marines postés tout autour de la place la dissuadèrent. Non pas qu'elle avait peur d'eux, mais elle tenait tout de même à son immunité auprès du Gouvernement Mondial tant qu'elle pouvait jouer ce double jeu. Mais bon, elle savait très bien qu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour monter au sommet de cet échafaud malgré les interdictions... Pourquoi, soudainement, le nom de Luffy s'imposa à son esprit ?

Elle repartit assez rapidement. En passant devant une boutique particulière, elle eut soudain une idée. Ce n'était pas forcément une idée de génie mais cela allait grandement lui faciliter la vie.

Décidée, elle retourna tout d'abord dans la chambre qu'elle louait afin de prendre ce dont elle avait besoin. Une fois transformée en Croc Blanc et surtout en dissimulant son apparence, elle se rendit à nouveau devant la boutique. Là, elle entra et observa la marchandise.

C'était une boutique assez banale, diversifiant ses ventes... Mais seule une section précise l'intéressa. Elle se rendit immédiatement mais sans se presser devant une vitrine qui était couverte d'un voile noir opaque.

\- Cette partie est en rénovation, la prévint le vendeur.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant, j'aimerai acquérir ce qu'il y a sous ce voile.

Le vendeur pâlit.

\- Vous...

\- Je n'accepterai rien d'autre.

\- Il est cher, tenta tout de même l'homme.

\- Je pense que nous pourrons trouver un arrangement, lui répondit Solen en se tournant vers lui.

En même temps, la vampire souleva légèrement sa capuche, dévoilant sa longue chevelure argentée célèbre sur toutes les mers. Ce fut diablement efficace. Le vendeur avait pâlit encore un peu plus et ses membres tremblaient violemment. C'est toujours terrifié que l'homme s'avança vers la vitrine. En retirant de sa poche une clef, il dévoila le contenu de la vitrine. Solen avait eu raison de faire cela. Elle observait maintenant la plus belle œuvre d'un maître forgeron.

C'était une épée dont la lame devait mesurer environ 1,50 mètres. La garde était un mélange de cristal pur ciselé et d'une pierre que Solen aurait pu reconnaître à plusieurs centaines de mètres : du Kairioseki. La lame en elle-même semblait simple, presque abîmée. Mais, il n'en était rien. Le tranchant de la lame était impeccable, elle le voyait d'ici. Le métal utilisé pour la lame était mélangé à quelque chose qui lui conférait l'aspect un peu rugueux : du Kairioseki.

Le vendeur se tourna vers Solen.

\- Le prix d'origine est 100 000 Berrys. Mais je peux vous le faire à 75 000 Berrys.

Il était de nouveau assuré, en bon homme d'affaire qu'il était. Mais il semblait qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il vendait. Certes, le prix était élevé pour une épée, mais cette épée devrait valoir plusieurs millions de Berrys sur le marché.

\- Vraiment, ronronna Solen. Je suis certaine que vous pouvez descendre encore un peu.

L'homme déglutit.

\- 70 000, tenta-t-il.

Mais Solen ne fut satisfaite que lorsqu'il tomba à 60 000 Berrys. Seulement à cet instant, elle l'acheta. C'est donc toute joyeuse qu'elle quitta la boutique, sa toute nouvelle épée attachée dans son dos.

* * *

\- Dis-moi, Smoker, est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Croc Blanc ? Demanda Solen en toute innocence à l'homme.

Celui-ci ne releva pas la tête de ses dossiers. Solen avait de nouveau, il ne savait comment, élu domicile dans sa chaise de bureau, le forçant à utiliser l'autre côté de son bureau afin de travailler. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas sortit du siège ? Et bien, il avait tenté de le faire... mais il n'avait même pas pu l'approcher. Smoker avait recraché une bouffée de fumée en songeant que Solen s'était beaucoup améliorée. En même temps, elle était confrontée à des pointures de la piraterie. Juste récemment, Solen lui avait appris qu'elle avait reçu 850 millions de Berrys. Que ce soit pour un pirate lui importait peu, tout ce qu'il voyait était qu'à seulement une vingtaine d'année, elle pouvait facilement le surpasser !

\- Au fait, songea Smoker, quel âge as-tu ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ? Demanda Solen qui le regardait étrangement.

\- Juste pour savoir, éluda Smoker.

\- Quel âge est-ce que tu me donnes ? Demanda Solen avec un sourire malicieux.

\- 22 ou 23 ans, répondit Smoker.

Solen n'y tint pas et éclata de rire. Elle rit tellement que ses côtes commencèrent à lui faire mal. Mais elle se reprit doucement.

\- J'en ai à peine 19, dit-elle.

La tête ébahie de Smoker manqua de la faire repartir dans son fou-rire.

\- Si tu voyais ta tête.

\- J'ai de quoi ! Bordel, je t'en donnai 20 quand tu es arrivée à Loguetown !

Puis quelque chose sembla faire son chemin dans sa tête car le colonel pâlit brutalement.

\- Attends, ça veux dire que tu avais 17 ans quand tu es venue à Loguetown pour la première fois... Donc tu n'étais pas majeure quand on a...

\- Oh, pitié, toi aussi tu as aimé notre aventure ce soir-là ! Et puis c'est moi qui ai commencé, je sais très bien que tu aurais arrêté si je te l'avais demandé.

Solen s'approcha de Smoker et... le prit dans ses bras. Smoker se laissa faire et passa même ses bras autour du corps fin de la jeune femme.

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, souffla Smoker.

\- Pas besoin de t'en vouloir. Et puis, c'est moi qui menait nos ébats.

Smoker grogna.

\- Se faire soumettre par une femme...

\- Macho ! Ricana Solen.

Mais l'objectif de Solen était atteint, Smoker souriait à nouveau... du moins, il n'était plus aussi déprimé. Ils restèrent encore un instant dans les bras de l'autre... jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre en grand.

\- Salut Smoker, comment ça va ?

L'intrus n'entendit pas de réponse et s'étonna. En regardant autour de lui, il vit finalement Smoker... serrant dans ses bras une femme.

\- Honnêtement, Smoker, tu pourrais faire ça ailleurs que dans ton bureau.

Smoker sembla enfin se réveiller. Il lâcha précipitamment la femme et se recula, dévoilant pas la même occasion le visage de la jeune femme. En la reconnaissant, l'intrus darda un regard très noir sur le colonel qui retint un glapissement.

\- Toi, Smoker, tu vas me donner des explications et tout de suite !

L'homme arma son poing et frappa Smoker... enfin, il tenta de frapper Smoker. En fait, son poing s'était arrêté bien avant, dans une paume fine mais puissante. L'intrus dévisagea la femme qui venait de stopper son coup.

\- Écartes-toi, Solen, c'est entre lui et moi.

\- J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire là-dessus, tu ne penses pas ? Lui répondit Solen immédiatement après.

L'homme abandonna.

\- Bien, je veux une explication.

\- Smoker a eu un peu de mal à se remettre de quelque chose de choquant et je l'ai juste un peu aidé.

\- Et c'était quoi, ce quelque chose ?

Solen ne répondit pas, de même que Smoker. Puis, devant le regard incendiaire de l'homme, Solen... améliora la vérité.

\- Il pensait que j'avais 23 ans alors que je n'en ai que 19. Et donc qu'à mon premier passage, j'en avais 17 seulement.

L'homme accepta cette version. Mais pas totalement.

\- Et il s'est passé quoi à ton premier passage ?

Smoker pâlit et recula d'un pas. C'était mal parti pour sa survie. L'homme le regarda.

\- Je veux une réponse, ordonna l'inconnu.

Le colonel déglutit. S'il ne parlait pas, il finirait par se prendre un coup ou plusieurs, s'il parlait, il allait mourir rapidement... Choix difficile.

\- On a eu une relation, avoua Solen.

L'homme avait été si rapide que Smoker n'avait rien vu. Tout ce qu'il avait senti, c'était qu'on le cognait et qu'il avait fait un vol plané sur la longueur de son bureau. Il se redressa et vit l'homme préparer une autre attaque... qui fut avortée par Solen.

\- Calmes-toi, jiji ! Et puis ce n'était pas ma première fois !

\- Pardon ?! S'exclama ledit jiji. Et c'était où et avec qui alors ?!

\- Au Grey Terminal quand j'avais 15 ans, répondit Solen avec neutralité.

Garp parut s'étouffer.

\- Qui ?! Rugit-il.

Solen soupira, la conversation allait être longue.

* * *

La crise de Garp prit fin. Solen soupira de soulagement aux côtés d'un Smoker assez traumatisé. Tashigi avait fait irruption quelques temps auparavant mais elle avait immédiatement prit la fuite, pour le plus grand énervement de Smoker qui ne pouvait pas faire de même.

Mais la colère du vice-amiral était enfin retombée et Solen put enfin prendre la parole.

\- J'ai pensé lui dire...

Smoker tourna un regard inquisiteur sur la jeune femme tandis que... la mâchoire de Garp partit saluer le sol.

\- Lui dire... tu veux...

\- Tout dire à Smoker, oui.

Garp reprit un semblant de sérieux.

\- Tu es certaine ? Son idée de la justice...

\- Est la même que la tienne, l'interrompit Solen. Et oui, j'en suis certaine.

Smoker tourna successivement sa tête vers la mercenaire et le vice-amiral, un peu perdu.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais participer à la conversation ?

\- Non, tu vas m'écouter. Mais je veux une promesse sur ton honneur que tu ne répéteras jamais ce que tu vas entendre dans ce bureau à quiconque qui n'est pas présent.

Le regard dangereux de la mercenaire lui fit promettre cela. Solen s'en contenta et se posta sur le rebord de l'unique fenêtre. De même, Garp s'adossa à la porte du bureau. Smoker était piégé dans cette salle, il ne pouvait rien faire, sinon écouter le discours de Solen.

\- Il y a beaucoup de rumeur sur moi et sur la manière dont je capture les victimes. Et bien la vérité c'est que j'ai mangé un Akuma no mi. Ce fruit est de type logia et particulièrement efficace pour mettre à terre les autres utilisateurs d'Akuma no mi. Tu l'auras compris, j'ai mangé le Kairioseki no mi. Ce fruit me donne le pouvoir de contrôler le Kairioseki, de ne pas en souffrir, de nager et, surtout, de pouvoir ingérer différents Akuma no mi.

Les sourcils de Smoker partirent hauts sur le front.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre.

\- Un Akuma no mi est un concentré de Kairioseki. Ce Kairioseki se distille dans le sang sans jamais perdre de sa force. Ainsi, tout contact avec un objet fait de Kairioseki provoque une sorte d'overdose. Celle-ci est minime s'il ne s'agit que du toucher ou encore d'une injection à faible dose dans le sang. Mais si quelqu'un mange du Kairioseki à l'état brut, ou même un autre Akuma no mi, il fait une overdose qui devient létale. Etant donné que je maîtrise le Kairioseki, je suis en mesure de contrôler le taux de Kairioseki dans mes veines et donc de les réduire au minimum. C'est donc comme cela que je peux ingérer plusieurs Akuma no mi.

Smoker resta un instant silencieux.

\- J'imagine que si tu me dis tout ça, c'est parce que tu en as ingérer un deuxième ou plus.

\- Un seul autre, uniquement. Et tu connais aussi ce fruit, bien que je le cache au mieux.

\- Le cacher ? S'étouffa Garp, tu te balades avec toutes les semaines en pleine rue !

\- D'accord, mais mon autre pouvoir est celui d'un zoan donc c'est beaucoup plus simple de prendre mon autre forme.

Smoker détailla Solen, notant tout ce qu'il pouvait dans un instinct purement professionnel. Il cherchait un indice sur la forme animale du zoan. En général, un zoan laissait des traces visibles sur un corps humain. Un zoan de type loup, par exemple, rendait son utilisateur plus canin, allongeant ses canines, affinant ses yeux et ainsi de suite... Mais là, rien. Solen n'avait aucune trace d'un autre animal ou d'une bizarrerie, si ce n'était une unique mèche argentée dans ses cheveux blonds...

Une mèche argentée... dans ses cheveux... Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Smoker réfléchit sur ce détail. Il l'avait déjà remarquée la première fois, mais il ne s'y était pas attardé. Mais maintenant, cette mèche semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Mécaniquement, il repassa dans sa tête toutes les personnes ou animaux qu'il avait déjà vu, cherchant une mèche ou une chevelure argentée. Jusqu'à...

\- Croc Blanc, souffla Smoker.

Solen sourit et se tourna vers Garp.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il était intelligent.

Garp fit la moue et Solen prit son apparence de vampire.

\- J'ai mangé le zoan mythique du vampire.

* * *

 _C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Comment vous avez trouvé ?_

 _Et j'ai entendu dire que le reviews faisaient baisser la température, qui veut essayer ?_

 _A la prochaine,_

 _Lullaby_


	12. Chapitre 11

_Coucou je suis de retour ! Bon, je traîne un peu avec cette fiction parce que j'ai ce qu'on appelle le "syndrome de la page blanche" (ça m'arrive assez souvent d'ailleurs)_

 _Si vous pouviez m'aider un peu et me faire parvenir quelques idées d'aventures (pour Solen ou un autre personnage), ce serait génial! Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :**

Solen prit à nouveau la mer... sur le navire de son grand-père. En tant que mercenaire immunisée, elle pouvait se promener dans tous les lieux de la Marine sans jamais être inquiétée. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez Smoker d'avoir parlé à Aokiji pour son immunité totale, c'était celui qui aurait sans doute le plus de facilité à la lui accorder.

Passant sur cet épisode de sa vie, Solen se posa tranquillement sur le bureau de son grand-père, installé sur sa chaise.

\- Tu sais, fit-il sans lever les yeux de ses papiers, une table n'est pas censée servir de chaise.

\- Effectivement, répondit sa petite-fille sans pourtant se dégager. J'ai croisé Ace sur Grand Line, dit-elle.

Garp leva les yeux et ceux-ci semblèrent vouloir trouer la tête de Solen.

\- Ce petit avorton est devenu pirate ! Pirate, tu m'entends ?! C'est inadmissible ! Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ?! Vous étiez, Ace, Luffy et toi, destinés à être de grands amiraux de la Marine, des exemples pour toute la population ! Et en voilà deux qui ne prennent pas ce chemin !

Solen fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que son grand-père était aveugle ?

\- Jiji, est-ce que tu sais au moins pour qui tu travailles ?

\- Bien sûr, pour la Justice !

\- Et tu sais qui représente la Justice en ce bas monde.

Ce n'était pas une question et Garp le sentit. Son visage devint las et il soupira.

\- C'est vrai, la Marine est de plus en plus corrompue. C'est presque un miracle de trouver des gens comme Smoker ou Kuzan dans la Marine.

\- Et ne parlons pas du Gouvernement Mondial, rajouta Solen.

Garp accusa le coup, toujours le visage grave. Solen ne dit rien de plus et sortit de la cabine pour prendre un peu l'air. Si elle respectait la vision de la Justice de son grand-père, elle avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas laisser traîner quelques coups bien sentis à ceux prônant la Justice Absolue.

* * *

La pluie tombait tellement fort que personne n'avait accepté de sortir. Les rares passants s'étaient abrités dans les tavernes les plus proches qui en profitaient beaucoup. Assise dans un coin sombre et presque désert, Solen observa la foule. Parmi tous ces humains, il y avait quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier, quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à faire au milieu du Paradis. Cet homme ne l'avait pas vue et c'était pour le mieux.

Sous l'apparence de la mercenaire, elle passa à côté de l'homme sans jamais le regarder. Cependant, elle entendit clairement la respiration de l'homme se saccader et les battements de son cœur se faire plus rapide. L'homme lui emboîta le pas, en direction d'un coin beaucoup plus isolé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda directement l'homme en constatant qu'ils étaient seuls.

\- C'est à moi de te demander ça, petit moineau, fit Solen en réutilisant le surnom qu'elle donnait à l'homme-phénix.

\- Solen, râla Marco. Ce n'est pas la meilleure appellation que tu ais trouvé !

\- Elle te convient, sourit ironiquement la mercenaire. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu.

\- Toi non plus, attaqua le pirate.

\- Je suis redescendue voir un ami. Et toi ?

\- Je suis en mission pour Oyaji. Enfin... j'ai terminé ma mission et je rentre.

Le tonnerre gronda à l'extérieur et, par une fenêtre, Solen vit quatre éclairs qui déchiraient les cieux. Le temps n'était vraiment pas propice au voyage.

\- Les autorités ont déclarés que la tempête allait sans doute durer toute la nuit, fit remarquer Marco.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas le meilleur choix de partir maintenant.

Marco s'éloigna un instant, sans doute partant prévenir son capitaine de son retard. Solen continua de regarder l'orage se déchaîner. Et bien qu'elle remarqua que Marco se plaçait à ses côtés, elle n'y fit pas attention.

\- La tempête te fascine, constata Marco, se souvenant du nombre de fois où Solen avait été absorbée par le spectacle de la tempête pendant sa prise d'otage.

\- Elle est la manifestation de tous les éléments. Le vent souffle si fort qu'on croirait s'envoler, l'eau tente de nous faire sombrer au plus profond d'elle, la terre tremble et résonne, les éclairs frappent les arbres, provoquent des incendies souvent dévastateurs. Pour moi, c'est l'incarnation de la liberté, bien plus que la vie de pirate.

Marco resta silencieux, en pleine réflexion. Puis Solen se détourna finalement et voulut retourner dans la salle principale. Mais une main sur son bras l'en empêcha.

\- Attends, que dirais-tu qu'on s'occupe un peu ici.

\- Et que veux-tu faire ? Demanda Solen en haussant un sourcil.

Marco lui sourit.

\- J'ai quelques théories sur ton Akuma no mi.

Solen lui fit un sourire carnassier.

\- Je crois que je vais m'amuser.

Elle prit une toute autre direction que celle de la salle. Après quelques temps de marche qui frustra Marco, Solen ouvrit une porte, donnant sur une sale presque vide, à l'exception d'un bureau en équilibre précaire et trois chaises.

S'installant au sol, Solen fit signe à Marco de faire de même.

\- Je t'écoute. Que penses-tu avoir trouvé sur mon Akuma no mi ? Sourit Solen qui s'attendait à quelque chose de drôle.

Marco l'observa un instant avant de se lancer dans sa première théorie.

\- De ce que je déduis, tu as manger un Akuma no mi qui t'a permit, d'une façon ou d'une autre, de m'immobiliser. Cependant, je suis certain que tu avais des aiguilles sur toi et c'est comme ça que tu m'as immobilisé. Donc je crois que ton Akuma no mi te permet de créer à volonté des aiguilles.

Solen resta silencieuse un instant.

\- C'est une théorie intéressante, dit-elle avec un ton rieur. Mon Akuma no mi m'a effectivement permis de t'immobiliser, j'avais des aiguilles sur moi et oui, je suis capable de créer des aiguilles à volonté. Mais tu n'as toujours pas trouvé mon fruit, n'est-ce pas ?

Marco se renfrogna.

\- Non, car le seul paramecia qui est capable de faire cela à été mangé par quelqu'un qui est en Alabasta en ce moment, bouda le phénix.

Solen rit.

\- Tu n'avais pas d'autres théories ?

\- Comme tu as confirmé ma première théorie, l'autre ne signifie pas grand chose.

\- Dis-moi toujours, que je rigole un peu.

Marco soupira.

\- Ton Akuma no mi aurait transmit une capacité de camouflage. Tu aurais complètement disparut des radars d'une personne que ce soit par la vue, l'odorat, l'ouïe, le toucher ou la Voix du Haki. Ça expliquerait que tu puisse te glisser derrière quelqu'un sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Solen resta silencieuse, toujours avec les yeux rieurs.

\- Mon Akuma no mi me permet effectivement de faire tout cela, mais ce n'est pas une capacité très développée, je fais pratiquement tout le travail sans mon Akuma no Mi.

Marco cligna des yeux plusieurs fois des yeux le temps de comprendre exactement ce que voulait dire Solen.

\- Impossible, souffla-t-il. Aucun fruit répertorié ne permet quelque chose comme ça !

Solen eut les yeux pétillants de malice.

\- Mon fruit n'est répertorié nulle part, petit moineau.

Marco se vexa et détourna la tête. N'y tenant plus, Solen se laissa aller au fou rire. Bien qu'outré, Marco se dérida et rit faiblement avec elle. Elle avait vraiment un don pour faire ressortir les plus belles émotions des gens.

\- Tu n'avais pas une troisième théorie ? Demanda innocemment Solen.

Marco la dévisagea, se demandant comment elle pouvait lire en lui aussi facilement.

\- La troisième repose sur ton habileté à droguer les gens. Je sais qu'il n'existe aucune drogue efficace dans mon organisme, elles sont toutes combattu dès l'injection. Alors je me demandais si ton Akuma no mi était capable de créer du poison.

\- Sauf que le paramecia en question est déjà entre les mains du directeur de la prison d'Impel Down, Magellan. Mais tu as aussi raison, mon fruit me permet de créer du poison.

Solen ne précisa pas qu'il n'était qu'utile contre les utilisateurs d'Akuma no mi, inutile de lui donner plus d'informations. Surtout qu'à sa tête, Solen remarqua qu'elle l'avait embrouillé plus qu'autre chose.

* * *

Solen se réveilla doucement le lendemain matin. Elle était bien installée dans deux bras chauds qui ne voulaient pas la laisser partir... Deux bras...

Ouvrant les yeux entièrement, Solen découvrit le décor de la veille, un bureau et trois chaises. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas été seule dans cette pièce, il y avait Marco, son ancienne proie, le second du Shirohige Kaizokudan... Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui aurait pu la prendre dans ses bras.

Tournant légèrement la tête, Solen fit face à un visage serein et doux, surmonté d'une touffe de cheveux blonds. Solen cligna stupidement des yeux avant que la réalité ne la rattrape. Marco et elle avaient discutés jusque tard dans la nuit et la fatigue accumulée par Solen s'était fait ressentir. Elle s'était effondrée au sol... Et maintenant, elle était dans les bras de la seule personne qui aurait pu l'approcher, mis-à-part sa famille.

Mais contrairement au commun des mortels qui se seraient éjectés de ces bras, Solen s'y plongea un peu plus, humant discrètement l'odeur ardente de l'homme-phénix. Elle se rendormit, ignorant que quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux de Marco s'ouvrirent et qu'un sourire orna ses lèvres avant qu'il ne referme les yeux, plongeant lui aussi dans un sommeil mérité.

* * *

Solen se trouvait... sur le dos de Marco. Elle soupira en se souvenant de comment elle était arrivée ici. Tout partait d'un souhait. En voyant le vent décoiffer les cheveux de Solen, celle-ci avait rit et avait avoué à Marco qu'un de ses rêves était de voir la mer depuis le ciel. Marco s'était ensuite plongé dans un étrange mutisme avant de proposer... forcer serait le mot le plus juste... à Solen de l'emmener de nouveau dans le Shin Sekai à dos de phénix.

Et la voilà dans les cieux, observant avec fascination la mer. Bien entendu, elle refrénait au maximum ses capacités logia afin de ne pas handicaper Marco et les faire chuter dans l'étendue bleue.

\- Dis-moi, Solen, est-ce que tu me ferais une démonstration de ton pouvoir ?

\- Pas avant que tu m'aies découverte, petit moineau. Et je ne le ferais certainement pas ici car tu y laisserais beaucoup de plumes.

Marco bouda, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante qu'il aurait au moins essayé. Cependant, si ce commentaire se voulait inaudible, c'était sans compter sur l'ouïe très affûtée de la vampire qui pouffa.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au dessus de la Red Line où Marco accéléra pour passez au-dessus de la Terre Sainte le plus rapidement possible. C'était compréhensible, les trois amiraux étaient très souvent basés à Mariejoa.

Ils atterrirent finalement sur le Moby Dick qui était à moins d'une demi-heure à vol d'oiseau du continent. Solen descendit de sa monture sous les regards surpris de l'équipage.

\- Salut tout le monde ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que Marco reprenait forme humaine. Je vous ai manquée ?

Elle fut menacée par plusieurs armes mais elle ne se départit pas de son sourire, héritage du D. Son regard tomba sur la silhouette de Shirohige qui la regardait, éberlué.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- J'ai simplement pris un taxi, mais il ne m'a pas déposé au bon endroit.

\- Oi ! Se vexa Marco qui tenta de lui frapper le haut du crâne.

Peine perdu, Solen évita le coup et lui envoya son coude dans l'estomac. Il se plia un peu sous la force du coup et expira tout l'air de ses poumons.

\- Je t'avais demandé de me déposer à Ilana, pas sur le Moby Dick, au cas où ton audition serait défaillante.

\- Ce n'est pas notre territoire alors c'était trop risqué, se justifia le phénix.

\- Gurarararara ! Bienvenue à bord du Moby Dick, gamine, s'exclama Shirohige.

Il allait ajouté autre chose mais un moussaillon débarqua.

\- Le Red Force est en vue, il se dirige par ici !

En effet, au loin, on distinguait l'imposant navire du plus jeune des Yonkou. Marco se tendit.

\- Solen, je vais te déposer sur une île...

\- Pas la peine, je vais rester sur le pont.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, gamine, intervint Shirohige. Akagami te connaît de réputation, si tu restes, tu seras...

\- Je ne suis pas sous vos ordres, le contredit Solen. Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi.

Shirohige acquiesça avec réticence. Il porta ensuite son regard sur le Red Force qui s'était rapproché

jusqu'à atteindre la hauteur du Moby Dick.

Aussitôt, une incroyable pression se fit ressentir et la majorité des pirates s'évanouirent sur le pont. Il ne restait que les trois commandants, Shirohige, une poignée de pirates et elle. Marco fut impressionné par les capacités de Solen. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de résister au Haoshoku no Haki agressif du Yonkou, surtout qu'elle n'avait même pas bronché et que c'était sa première rencontre avec Shanks, de ce qu'il savait. Cela força son admiration pour la jeune femme dont il ne connaissait toujours pas l'âge.

Une silhouette fine, rapidement suivie par une autre, plus massive, montèrent sur le pont. Les deux individus s'approchèrent de Shirohige sans pourtant voir Solen. Celle-ci, cependant, fut visible par tous les autres pirates. Elle trépignait et Marco eut peur qu'elle fasse quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter, du style menacer Akagami.

\- Ohayo, Edward ! J'ai besoin d'un petit renseignement. Je suis un peu pressé donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de te chercher du saké.

\- Ca doit être important pour que tu ne viennes pas pour trinquer, s'inquiéta un peu Shirohige.

\- En fait, je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'une certaine femme et il me semble que tu as été la dernière personne avec qui elle a eu une interaction physique.

Shirohige fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai fait disparaître personne depuis plusieurs semaines.

Shanks soupira et plongea dans ses réflexions.

\- Si tu m'en fait un portrait, je pourrais peut-être te renseigner. Est-ce que c'est une de tes conquêtes ?

Benn, aux côtés de Shanks, s'esclaffa alors que Shanks tourna un regard horrifié vers le géant.

\- Par Davy Jones, non ! C'est ma sœur !

Cette réplique laissa les Shirohige Kaizoku coi. Akagami avait une sœur ? De son côté, Solen commençait à comprendre de quoi il était question et sourit légèrement. Elle fut repérée par Benn dont le regard s'éclaira mais, d'un rapide et discret signe, Solen lui fit comprendre de ne rien dire. L'homme acquiesça et tourna son regard vers son capitaine.

\- Pas ma sœur biologique, soupira Shanks, je l'ai adoptée. Elle est assez grande, j'imagine, ça fait une demi-douzaine d'années que je ne l'ai plus vue. Elle est légèrement stupide sur les bords mais comme c'est un trait commun à tous les D, c'est assez peu représentatif. Sinon, c'est un petit génie, elle a maîtrisé le Haki et l'enseignait à ses 12 ans...

\- Tu peux répéter ? S'étouffa Shirohige. Le Haki, à 12 ans ?

\- Oui, et elle possède le Haoshoku aussi. Tu la connais ?

\- Son nom ?

\- Monkey D. Solen, la mercenaire qu'on surnomme Solen, le Fléau.

Le silence se fit parmi tous les pirates et la plupart pâlirent. Solen avait un sourire assez dément sur le visage en observant les têtes ébahies des pirates les plus recherchés de la planète. Benn ne tint plus et ricana.

\- Capitaine, vous êtes certain d'avoir regardé qui exactement écoutait notre conversation ?

Shanks ne comprit pas mais balaya la scène du regard, s'arrêta finalement sur une silhouette féminine à l'air rieur. Il la reconnu tout de suite et... lui sauta dans les bras.

\- SOLEN ! Tu m'as manquée !

Étouffée par les bras de son frère, Solen se dégagea d'un coup de pied dans l'abdomen, le projetant à un bon mètre. Le Yonkou... bouda.

\- C'est pas juste ! Ca fait six ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu et toi tu me rejettes comme une peau de banane !

Le Yonkou, pour bien appuyer son mécontentement... s'assit à terre, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, détournant le regard, les joues gonflées. Cette vision eut raison de Thatch qui éclata de rire, sortant les autres de leur torpeur.

Marco fit valser son regard entre les deux protagonistes de l'histoire, à savoir Shanks et Solen. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qu'il se passait, il n'y avait sans doute que Oyaji pour savoir exactement de quoi il en retournait.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est la gamine qui t'a soignée le bras ?

\- Merci pour l'appellation, grogna Solen.

\- Oui, c'est elle, répondit Shanks en reprenant contenance.

\- Et tu es au courant que c'est la petite-fille de Monkey D. Garp ?

Un long frisson remonta l'échine de Shanks sous le regard moqueur de Solen.

\- Malheureusement oui.

Marco... planait. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autre termes qui convenaient à son état d'esprit. Il avait déjà eu un aperçu de la force de Solen, il avait déjà tenté de savoir ce qu'elle cachait... Mais là ! Non seulement il apprenait qu'elle était la petite-fille du plus célèbre vice-amiral, mais en plus elle était une surdouée ! Maîtriser le Haki à 12 ans et comprendre toutes ses subtilités pour pouvoir l'enseigner... Il y avait un énorme fossé entre elle et lui !

Marco secoua la tête et regarda le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Shanks était toujours assis parterre... torse nu... Marco cligna des yeux. Depuis quand un Yonkou se déshabillait sur un navire rival ?! A ses côtés se tenait Solen qui inspectait une cicatrice. Marco la détailla aussi. Cette cicatrice était circulaire et la plaie avait du être profonde. Elle n'avait pas entièrement cicatrisée, si les connaissances en matière d'anatomie de Marco ne lui faisaient pas défaut.

Solen soupira.

\- Je vais simplement pouvoir aider au processus de cicatrisation, autrement, il va falloir que tu te débrouilles.

Shanks hocha la tête.

\- Dis, gamine, fit Benn. A t'entendre, on ne dirait pas que tu as 19 ans.

Les Shirohige Kaizoku stoppèrent toute activité. Au final, ce fut Thatch qui rompit le silence.

\- Attends, Benn, tu veux dire que Solen n'a que 19 ans ?

\- Ben ouais, vous pensiez qu'elle avait combien ?

\- Au moins 25 ans ! Répondirent à l'unisson la plupart des pirates.

Shanks, Benn et Solen éclatèrent de rire.

\- Vous vous faîtes tous avoir ! S'exclama Solen.

\- Qui d'autre as-tu trompé ? Demanda Shanks, toujours dans son fou rire.

\- Le Colonel Smoker, en East Blue, il croyait que j'avais 23 ans !

Et Shanks repartit dans son fou rire, tout seul cette fois.

\- Sois sérieux un peu ! Il faut que je te répare.

\- Je ne suis pas un mécanisme ! Se vexa le capitaine pirate.

Solen n'en tint pas compte et se rapprocha du bras de Shanks. En posant ses mains sur la cicatrice, elles furent enveloppés dans un cocon luisant. Marco lutta pour ne pas se décrocher la mâchoire et Shirohige comprit immédiatement.

\- C'est ton Akuma no mi ? Demanda-t-il pourtant.

Solen, concentrée, ne fit que hocher la tête. Marco, à ses côtés, pesta. Pourquoi fallait-il que son fruit soit autant diversifié dans ses techniques. Par Davy Jones, quel était ce fruit ?!

\- Au fait, gamine, commença Shirohige, comment tu as eu ton Akuma no mi ?

Marco fut très attentif à la réponse. Après tout, ces informations pourraient lui être utiles.

\- C'est mon frère qui me l'a enfoncé dans le gosier quand j'avais 12 ans et lui 7. Le fruit avait appartenu à Shanks.

\- Et j'adore ce pouvoir, il te va super bien !

\- Donc tu sais de quel fruit il s'agit ? Demanda Marco, innocemment.

Shanks allait répondre lorsqu'il se fit bâillonner par Solen.

\- Tu ne diras certainement pas de quel fruit il s'agit ! Marco, c'est de la triche si tu demandes aux personnes qui savent !

\- J'aurais essayé, répondit le phénix.

Solen termina ensuite de bander les cicatrices de Shanks suffisamment serré pour les faire tenir mais pas assez pour le gêner dans ses mouvements.

* * *

Solen salua les Shirohige Kaizoku et partit avec Shanks sur le Red Force. Cependant, elle dut rapidement les quitter à cause d'un appel de son père... et c'était loin d'être rassurant.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je coupe court à toute protestation, mes fins ne sont pas du tout un résultat d'une analyse sadique... enfin je crois)_

 _A la prochaine_

 _Lullaby_


	13. Chapitre 12

_Waouh, je suis à peu près régulière je me surprend moi-même XD. Et en plus ce chapitre est le plus long de ma fiction, je m'impressionne!_

 _Ne partez pas trop vite, j'ai un jeu à la fin du chapitre (encore un oui, vous pouvez soupirer)_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :**

Lorsque Solen posa un pied sur Baltigo, elle resta sur ses gardes. Après tout, seul son père parmi les Révolutionnaires était au courant de qui elle était. Pour sa présente mission, elle avait revêtu son apparence de vampire, question de discrétion. Elle n'était pas ici pour son père, mais pour son frère.

Sabo avait pris la mer il y avait deux mois. Mais elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle savait qu'il avait prit contact avec Dragon, mais jamais il avait cessé de faire parler de lui par de petits messages dans la presse. Elle avait donc creusé auprès de ses relations pour savoir de quoi il en retournait, et c'est Shelly, une petite nouvelle de la Révolution, qui lui avait dit que l'homme qui correspondait à la description était emprisonné dans leurs cachots à Baltigo.

Solen avait faillit relâcher son Haoshoku no Haki mais, par manque de solitude, avait dû refouler son énervement. Suite à cela, la panique l'avait gagnée. Qu'avait fait Sabo ? Qu'avait fait son père ? Elle savait que la faute n'était pas uniquement à rejeter sur Sabo, son père avait ses raisons et Solen pouvait les deviner : Sabo était fils de noble, il était un ennemi pour la Révolution.

Solen se déplaça en toute discrétion vers l'immense bâtisse. Contrairement à ce qu'on pensait, les cachots n'étaient pas dans les caves mais au sommet du bâtiment. Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas se faire repérer...

* * *

Solen arriva sans encombres devant la porte menant aux cellules. Ayant activé son Kenbunshoku no Haki depuis son arrivée, elle savait que les gardes n'étaient plus dans cette partie du bâtiment mais que Sabo y était, suffisamment affaibli pour l'empêcher de se lever.

Très inquiète, Solen ne s'embarrassa pas de formalités et entra, entraînant un système d'alarme complexe avec elle. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps ! Cherchant activement une seule personne, elle le repéra dans l'une des nombreuses cellules. Il n'était pas inconscient, une bonne chose pour elle.

\- Sabo, essayes de te relever, demanda-t-elle tout en essayant d'ouvrir la porte de métal.

Par Davy Jones, pourquoi ce n'était pas du Kairioseki ?!

Finissant par ouvrir la porte, Solen constata que Sabo n'avait pas bouger, il ne semblait d'ailleurs même pas la voir. Solen s'activa rapidement auprès des menottes, heureusement en Kairioseki ! C'était mauvais, Sabo était mal en point et les révolutionnaires répliquaient trop rapidement.

\- Hey, gamine ! Il y a une fenêtre au fond, fit un homme un peu moins amoché que Sabo.

Il cracha une gerbe de sang et Solen le dévisagea.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?

\- Parce que tu n'as que ce choix de fuite. Les autres sorties sont bloquées.

Elle le savait, les trois portes menant à l'extérieur étaient prises d'assaut par les révolutionnaires. Ils l'attendaient devant les prisons mais elle n'y sentit aucune trace de son père... Étrange. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir revêtu l'apparence de Croc Blanc avait finalement plus d'impact que ce qu'elle avait pensé.

Solen ne prit que quelques instants à réfléchir et entra dans le cellule de l'homme. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir qui exactement. D'un geste assuré, elle le détacha sous son regard ébahit.

\- Tu viens avec nous, lui affirma Solen.

L'homme ne protesta pas et les guida vers l'arrière, le petit blond sur le dos de sa sœur. Une fenêtre était ouverte sur la mer et elle sourit.

\- On va sauter dans l'eau.

\- J'ai mangé un Akuma no mi, l'avertit l'homme.

Sur son dos, Sabo n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre geste, inquiétant sa sœur.

\- On n'a pas le temps de savoir ce qu'ils lui ont fait, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici avant qu'ils entrent...

Sauf que les révolutionnaires entrèrent dans les cachots à cet instant, causant la panique chez l'homme mystérieux.

\- On saute ! Cria Solen en agrippant les deux hommes et en passant par la fenêtre.

La chute fut longue mais très courte aussi, paradoxalement. Solen entra dans l'eau la première et se hâta de récupérer les deux hommes avant qu'il se noient. Sabo était toujours imperturbable et l'autre homme, tout aussi blond, avait perdu connaissance.

La vampire les traîna jusqu'à une embarcation cachée qu'elle avait laissée dans l'optique de pouvoir accueillir Sabo. Il y avait assez de place pour trois, cependant.

* * *

Solen était presque arrivée à Sabaody lorsque l'homme-mystère se réveilla en gémissant.

\- On arrive sur une île dans peu de temps, je connais des gens qui nous logerons quelques temps, l'informa-t-elle.

L'homme ne dit rien et posa son regard sur le plus jeune.

\- J'étais dans la prison lorsqu'ils l'ont amené, j'ai vu tout ce qu'il a subi sans jamais savoir pourquoi...

\- On en parlera plus tard, si tu veux bien, j'ai besoin de rester concentrée sur quelque chose d'autre pour l'instant.

L'homme acquiesça et regarda l'horizon, reconnaissant sans mal l'île sur laquelle ils allaient accoster.

* * *

Solen, toujours sous sa forme de vampire, porta sans mal Sabo sur son dos, coincé dans un sac pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. Elle-même et l'homme-mystère étaient déguisés pour ne pas créer d'émeute inutiles. Ils se rendirent précipitamment dans le bar de l'arnaque où seule Shakky était présente.

\- Petit oiseau, j'étais certaine que tu passerais bientôt ! Je t'ai déjà préparé une chambre et du matériel pour soigner ton frère, appelles-moi si tu as besoin d'aide.

Solen la remercia d'un mouvement de tête et se rendit immédiatement à l'étage, suivie rapidement par l'homme-mystère. Elle déposa son frère sur le lit et ôta sa cape, lui conférant une plus grande liberté de mouvements. Elle s'activa rapidement mais en douceur au pansage des plaies de Sabo. Elle fut vite imitée par son invité de dernière minute.

\- Maintenant tu peux me parler de ce qu'il a vécu.

\- Il a tout d'abord été traité comme chacun d'entre nous, c'est-à-dire affamé certaines fois, puis gavé à s'en rendre malade. On l'a passé en salle de torture, des cris que j'entendais et des autres bruits, j'ai pu en déduire qu'il s'agissait de fouet ou d'huile brûlante. Il n'a jamais discuté avec nous et j'imagine que ça a été le début de sa déchéance. Récemment, il a été humilié en public, devant chacun de nous, que ce soit par des coups ou par d'autres horreurs telles que les gravures dans son dos. Et puis il est devenu comme ça, il n'a plus dit un mot depuis quatre jours. Une fois, Dragon est venu le voir. Le petit avait semblé accepter son sort mais on lui a parlé d'une certaine personne et il a tout de suite répliqué et assez violemment. Il parlait d'une certaine fille... Solange, je crois qu'elle s'appelait.

\- Ce ne serait pas Solen, plutôt ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui ! C'est ça. Le petit a dit qu'il ne dirait jamais où elle était et que Dragon n'avait qu'à l'appeler puisqu'il avait son numéro...

Solen soupira, stoppant l'homme dans sa tirade. Elle luttait beaucoup pour ne pas aller tout de suite chercher son père et le confronter. Il lui avait déclaré la guerre, il le savait et elle se ferait une joie de le détruire !

\- Je suis la fameuse Solen, répondit-elle.

L'homme-mystère ne dit rien, continuant à nettoyer les plaies. La plupart étaient refermées mais d'autres tâchaient les draps.

\- Recules, ordonna Solen à l'homme.

Celui-ci le fit et elle usa de son pouvoir de guérison pour refermer les autres plaies, laissant beaucoup de cicatrices dont une à l'œil qu'elle ne pouvait plus guérir ou atténuer.

Une fois le travail terminé, elle le laissa se reposer pour se tourner vers l'autre homme qui était resté debout un peu plus loin.

\- Toi aussi tu as des blessures.

\- Elles ne sont pas très import...

\- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger.

Le ton autoritaire de Solen ne laissa aucune place à la réplique et l'homme-mystère accepta malgré lui un examen complet de son état.

\- Plusieurs côtes mal réparées, deux foulures, une double fracture au bras, des traces de coups et une vieille blessure au poumon droit qui s'ouvre peu à peu... et tu vas le dire que c'est sans importance ?

Elle le força littéralement à s'allonger sur le second lit de la pièce et passa ses mains sur le torse maintenant nu de l'homme. Il révélait aussi plusieurs brûlures anciennes sur l'épaule, trop anciennes pour avoir été faites par la Révolution. Mais elle ne s'y attarda pas et continua à soigner méthodiquement les blessures, jusqu'à ne laisser que les deux côtes mal réparées.

\- Je vais devoir les casser une autre fois pour pouvoir les remettre droites, l'informa la vampire.

Elle lui tendit un chiffon qu'il prit avec reconnaissance et le cala dans sa bouche. D'un coup sec, elle cassa les deux côtes, provoquant un sursaut et un gémissement étouffé de la part de son patient. Puis, elle ressouda les os et plongea l'homme dans un profond sommeil grâce aux pouvoir du Kairioseki no mi.

Redescendant, elle reprit l'apparence de la mercenaire et s'installa au bar. Même si Shakky savait pour son Akuma no mi de type zoan – cela elle n'en avait aucun doute – ce n'était pas la même chose pour Rayleigh qui n'avait connaissance de rien. Elle doutait d'ailleurs que Shakky sache pour son logia.

\- Alors, petit oiseau, est-ce que ton frère va bien ?

\- Je ne peux pas le dire. Si physiquement, il n'a presque plus rien, c'est son mental qui est atteint le plus sévèrement. S'il reprend conscience du monde, il va avoir besoin de toute l'aide qu'on puisse lui procurer.

\- Et ton autre patient ? Il n'était pas prévu.

\- C'est l'homme qui m'a donné ma porte de sortie sur Baltigo. Il a dit vouloir m'aider. Pour l'instant, il dort. Que sais-tu sur lui ?

\- C'est un noble, c'est certain. Mais il est censé être mort depuis plusieurs années.

.

Solen remonta après sa discussion avec Shakky. La tenancière n'avait pas voulu lui donner le nom de l'homme, lui affirmant simplement qu'il était digne de confiance. Elle retourna au chevet de son frère qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Sabo, revient à la raison.

Sabo ne donna aucun signe de vie. Il semblait prisonnier de son propre monde.

Cela dura trois jours. Solen alternait entre ses patients et son entraînement, ainsi qu'avec son travail de mercenaire sur l'île. La rumeur disait qu'elle s'installerait durablement ici mais il n'en était rien. Dès que Sabo irait mieux, elle partirait avec lui et son autre patient. Ce dernier, par ailleurs, ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. L'homme n'avait pas eu beaucoup de tranquillité durant plusieurs années apparemment alors elle le laissait dormir, bien qu'elle avait beaucoup de questions pour lui. Alors elle restait auprès de son frère pendant des heures. Elle tentait de le faire reprendre conscience. Elle avait pensé avoir réussit pas ce n'avait été que le jeu de lumière dans les yeux devenus ternes de son frère. Elle en devenait malade, inquiétant Shanks qu'elle appelait presque tous les jours.

Shakky monta les escaliers dans le but de chercher Solen pour le repas. Elle tenait à ce qu'elle mange en sa compagnie car sinon, la jeune femme passait des jours sans manger. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, attendrie par le spectacle. Épuisée, Solen s'était couchée sur le matelas qui servait à son frère, ce dernier blotti contre elle comme un chaton. Depuis la porte, Shakky discerna la respiration lente de la jeune femme. Elle laissa Solen tranquille pour cette fois et déjeuna seule.

* * *

Solen ouvrit les yeux à cause de la lumière trop présente. Elle avait oublié de fermer les rideaux à la fenêtre. Elle se releva et constata qu'elle s'était endormie dans le lit de Sabo. Elle sortit du lit pour s'étirer lorsqu'elle stoppa soudainement tout mouvement. Un gémissement venait de se faire entendre, un gémissement qui avait été poussé derrière elle. Or, derrière elle, il y avait le mur et, contre ce mur, le lit qu'elle venait de quitter.

Se retournant rapidement, Solen marcha en direction du lit pour constater que Sabo faisait entendre sa voix. Solen resta aux côtés de Sabo jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne entièrement contact avec la réalité. Elle ne s'approcha pas tellement pourtant, craignant un rejet à cause d'une trop courte distance de séparation. Les yeux bleus de Sabo se fermèrent pour à nouveau s'ouvrir sur le monde. Même si ce regard était hanté, il était déjà beaucoup moins éteint qu'avant.

\- Solen-nee-san, souffla douloureusement Sabo.

La jeune femme se rapprocha doucement, un verre d'eau à la main.

\- Je suis là, otouto, je suis là, chuchota-t-elle. Tiens, c'est de l'eau, ça va apaiser ta gorge.

Sabo tourna son regard vers elle et grimaça ce que Solen interpréta comme un sourire. Elle redressa Sabo doucement, faisant attention à ses membres ankylosés. Si Sabo eut mal, il ne le fit pas savoir. Il but l'eau plus ou moins proprement, compte tenu du fait qu'il n'y était plus tellement habitué.

\- Solen-nee-san, soupira Sabo.

\- Je suis là, otouto, je reste là.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- Sur Sabaody, dans un bar que tient une amie. Reposes-toi un peu, je vais chercher de quoi manger.

Solen allait se séparer de son frère lorsqu'une main agrippa son haut.

\- Reste, s'il-te-plaît...

Solen lui sourit et cacha son inquiétude. Sabo avait toujours été celui qui cherchait le moins du réconfort. L'entendre demander de l'aide était nouveau pour elle et surtout déstabilisant. Mais le regard doux de Solen ne laissa rien transparaître et elle s'allongea à nouveau à côté de son frère, retenant toujours son inquiétude quand son frère vint se coller à elle pour s'endormir paisiblement.

Elle resta ainsi à observer son frère pendant plusieurs minutes, notant tous les détails qui avaient changés entre son apathie et son sommeil. La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut son expression. Si Sabo avait été tendu pendant son apathie, il était maintenant calme et presque ronronnant. Ensuite, il y avait sa respiration. Elle avait été presque inaudible et sans son ouïe de vampire ainsi que hachée de rares moments et maintenant, elle était beaucoup plus calme et un peu plus audible.

Shakky ouvrit la porte de la chambre et haussa un sourcil en voyant la position de Solen et de son frère.

\- Il s'est réveillé ?

Solen hocha la tête.

\- Peux-tu nous apporter deux repas, s'il-te-plaît ? Léger pour Sabo.

Shakky hocha la tête et s'en alla, descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre son absence de clients.

* * *

Lorsque Sabo se réveilla, il était tout d'abord conscient du fait qu'il était dans les bras de quelqu'un. Cette personne lui rappelait une autre, c'était tellement étrange... Puis tout lui revint. Sa rencontre avec les Révolutionnaires, sa discussion avec Dragon, son emprisonnement, ses tortures...

Il se débattit dans les bras de la personne dans le lit qui tomba à terre avec un cri de surprise. Sabo se figea. Il reconnaissait cette voix, mais il devait rêver. Il n'avait pas quitter la prison...

\- Tu aurais pu être plus doux au réveil, otouto, grogna la voix.

La femme se releva et Sabo la suivit des yeux, la reconnaissant instantanément.

\- Nee-san...

Sabo se jeta dans ses bras, se souciant peu de sa dignité. Il la serra très fort dans ses bras et cela choqua Solen car il n'avait pratiquement plus aucune force ! Elle jura tout bas contre son père et les Révolutionnaires avant de rendre son étreinte à Sabo en faisant attention à ne pas l'étouffer.

\- Je suis là, otouto, c'est terminé. Tout ira bien maintenant, le berça Solen.

Sabo ne bougea pas, continuant à serrer dans ses bras sa sœur.

Shakky entra à cet instant.

\- Oh, le chaton est réveillé...

Sabo se tendit à cette voix inconnue et resserra sa prise sur le cou de sa sœur.

\- Tout va bien, Sabo, le rassura Solen. C'est une amie, c'est chez elle qu'on est. Elle a toute ma confiance.

Mais Sabo ne desserra pas sa prise. Shakky se congédia d'elle-même juste après avoir déposé un plateau avec une assiette et un bol fumant.

Solen passa une trentaine de minute à rassurer Sabo suffisamment pour qu'il la laisse faire trois pas pour attraper le repas posé sur la table. Elle tendit le bol à Sabo.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ton estomac supporte les aliments trop lourds alors tu devras te contenter de ça.

A la vue et à l'odeur du repas, le ventre de Sabo gargouilla douloureusement. Avec des mains tremblantes, le plus jeune prit le bol, toujours soutenu par Solen. Il put avaler la moitié du bol avant d'avoir besoin de le reposer.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour savoir ?

Solen soupira, elle savait d'avance pourquoi il vouait savoir ça... ou peut-être pas. Après tout, il avait changé depuis son départ de Dawn et la majorité des changements devaient être attribués à la prison.

\- Je n'avais aucune nouvelles de toi depuis plusieurs semaines et la dernière chose que j'ai su, c'était que tu as eu une conversation avec mon... père... et puis il m'a appelé un peu plus tôt pour me dire qu'il avait un prisonnier qui me réclamait, j'ai tout de suite fait le lien. La suite, j'imagine que tu peux la deviner.

\- Tu as monté un plan et tu es venu me chercher en te moquant complètement des conséquences, ironisa Sabo.

C'était la première émotion qu'il montrait outre ses sentiments négatifs et ça encouragea Solen à poursuivre. Elle ricana pour elle-même.

\- En fait, dès que je l'ai su, j'ai immédiatement foncé à Baltigo sans même élaborer de plan...

\- Abrutie, tu es bien une D, se moqua Sabo.

Solen lui sourit et lui caressa la joue de manière très maternelle. Sabo, comme un petit chat, appuya sa tête sur la source de chaleur et ferma les yeux à demi. S'il s'était mis à ronronner, Solen n'en aurait pas été surprise.

\- Je suis contente que tu n'as pas trop de séquelles, de ce que m'a raconté l'autre homme, j'avais eu peur que tu ne sois plus le même...

\- L'autre homme ?

Solen lui indiqua le second lit sur lequel dormait l'homme-mystère.

\- Je le reconnais, c'est lui qui essayait de me faire parler après le passage des Révolutionnaires pour que je ne sois pas seul. Il a toujours eu des mots rassurants. Je ne sais pas son nom mais il m'a dit s'être déjà occupé d'un enfant un peu trop solitaire pour son propre bien.

Solen lui sourit tendrement et frotta son nez contre le front de Sabo.

\- Dors un peu, petit frère, je vais chercher quelque chose en bas pour toi et après je reviendrais.

Sabo hocha la tête avec réticence. Il ne voulait pas être séparé trop longtemps de sa sœur qu'il venait de retrouver. Mais il lui fit confiance et s'allongea à nouveau sur le lit. Il s'endormit en quelques secondes à peine.

Solen l'observa un instant, souriant tendrement à la bouille d'ange de son frère. Puis elle quitta la chambre en s'assurant que l'autre homme dormait encore. Elle n'était pas folle au point de laisser cet inconnu trop proche et surtout conscient et libre, avec son frère.

Lorsqu'elle descendit, elle constata qu'à part deux clients, le bar était vide. Shakky n'était même pas derrière le comptoir. Cependant, lorsqu'elle revint de l'arrière-boutique, Shakky eut la surprise de voir que Solen était accoudée au bar, un verre à la main. Si toute personne rationnelle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un jus de tomate ordinaire, Shakky savait qu'il n'en était rien. Après tout, même si Solen n'avait pas besoin de sang pour vivre, cela lui permettait de se régénérer plus rapidement.

\- Le chaton s'est rendormi ? Demanda-t-elle sans s'annoncer.

Solen ne sursauta pas, elle l'avait déjà entendue arriver.

\- Depuis quelques minutes, oui. Merci pour les repas.

\- Pas de quoi, si tu as besoin d'autre chose, n'hésite pas.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dès qu'il va un peu mieux, je partirai.

\- Et ton indésirable ? Questionna Shakky.

\- En fonction de ce qu'il veut, je l'emmènerai ou le rendrait à Mariejoa.

\- Mauvaise idée, la contredit Shakky à voix basse. Cet homme est censé être mort il y a plusieurs années. Si les tenryubitos mettent la main sur lui, c'en est fini pour lui.

Solen haussa les sourcils, invitant la femme à développer son explication.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire beaucoup, mais je sais qu'il a aidé un D à survivre.

Solen médita cette information. D'un côté, il était un noble, un tenryubito, si elle interprétait bien les paroles de son amie. Et de l'autre, il avait aidé un D, la plaie desdits tenryubitos. Ce personnage était une vraie contradiction...

Du remouds dans son Haki l'informa que quelqu'un s'était réveillé dans la chambre, et ce n'était pas Sabo. D'un bond, elle se rendit dans la chambre et ouvrit la porte. L'homme tentait de se mettre debout mais Solen l'en empêcha.

\- Avant que tu te lèves, on va avoir des points à éclaircir, introduisit-elle sans préambule.

L'homme-mystère abandonna la lutte et se recoucha sur le lit.

\- De ce que je sais de toi, arrêtes-moi si je me trompe, tu es un tenryubito, l'une des pires pourritures de ce monde. Mais tu as sauvé la vie d'un D, une totale contradiction avec ta classe sociale. Qui es-tu ?

L'homme soupira. Il tenta de parler mais sa gorge lui faisait mal. Afin d'apaiser la douleur, Solen lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il accepta avec joie.

\- Avant de te donner mon nom, puis-je savoir le tien ?

\- Monkey D Solen.

L'homme haussa les sourcils, intrigué. Mais il rendit la pareille à la femme à qui il devait la vie.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'en est fini pour aujourd'hui !_

 _J'ai récemment eu un commentaire qui me disait que mon personnage était trop Mary Sue et je tiens à m'en excusez, ce n'est pas mon intention._

 _D'ailleurs mon offre pour des idées d'aventures tiens toujours parce que j'appelle mon état la "panne sèche d'inspiration"_

 _Pour donner quelques nouvelles aux lecteurs de mon autre fiction One Piece, elle est toujours en cours mais avance lentement, désolée, il va falloir attendre encore un moment_

 _ **Pour le jeu** , enfin ! Pour ne pas changer, vous devez deviner qui est l'homme mystérieux (ce n'est pas trop difficile j'imagine, j'ai laissé beaucoup d'indices) La récompense varie un peu : **tous les gagnants** auront une dédicace dans le prochain chapitre et je créerai un omake au choix pour **le premier à trouver**! (j'espère que c'est assez clair comme explication)_

 _A vos claviers!_

 _A la prochaine,_

 _Lullaby_


	14. Chapitre 13

_*sifflote joyeusement* Coucou tout le monde, comment ça va ? Euhh... d'accord je suis en retard mais les tomates ne sont pas nécessaires !_

 _Désolée du retard (et je vous annonce tout de suite que le prochain chapitre ne sortira pas avant le 7 septembre parce que je pars en vacances). Je tiens juste à dédicacer ce chapitre à... Aurore Heart, Amarillis, Valou 17, Neko, Naoli, pinkus-pyon, Llyss Sayu Slytherin, , lia22120 et notre grand(e) gagnant(e) : Smile qui ont trouvés le personnage mystère (pas trop difficile). Donc, Smile, comme je ne peux pas t'envoyer de MP, il faut que je change un peu la récompense donc je te dédicacerais l'omake que j'écrirai (sanchant que ce ne sera pas le seul que j'écrirais) si ça te convient._

 _Bon, je vous laisse à la lecture ! Et rendez-vous en bas pour un petit sondage !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

\- Je me nomme Donquixote Rossinante.

Solen et Rossinante se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Cet homme était Donquixote Rossinante, le frère mort de Donquixote Doflamingo... et était un tenryubito ?!

\- Depuis quand les Donquixote sont-ils des tenryubitos ? Demanda-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour son entourage.

\- Mon père avait décidé de quitter Mariejoa. Mais quand nous avons été découvert, mes parents ont été fusillés et mon frère et moi avons été roués de coups. Si j'ai été récupéré par la Marine et en suis devenu un agent, mon frère à monté une opération de vengeance. Lorsqu'il devenait trop puissant et dangereux, je suis réapparu auprès de lui en tant qu'agent infiltré. J'ai fait mes rapports à la Marine pendant plusieurs années jusqu'à ce que Law arrive.

Solen haussa un sourcil. Devait-elle connaître ce nom ?

\- Trafalgar Law, de son vrai nom Trafalgar D Water Law, a rejoint Doflamingo après le massacre de Flevence, dans North Blue par le Gouvernement Mondial. Je crois qu'il avait tout juste 10 ans quand Doffy l'a repêché. Au départ, je ne l'aimais pas, il allait être le subordonné de Doffy et allait finir comme tous les autres, avide de pouvoir... Mais il a essayé de me tuer.

Solen remarqua que l'homme frotta une cicatrice sur sa poitrine. Elle l'avait vu et avait constaté que la lame avait transpercé le corps depuis le dos.

\- Je l'ai couvert auprès de mon frère et j'ai détourné Law du chemin qu'il empruntait...

Solen laissa l'homme à ses réflexions. Il avait besoin de se confier alors elle resterait là, immobile, à attendre qu'il veuille bien décharger sa peine. Elle commençait à cerner le personnage mais elle voulait se faire une idée un peu plus précise de la situation.

\- Peu de temps après, on a remarqué que Law souffrait de Saturnisme, se confia Rossinante, la maladie qui avait ravagé Flevence. J'ai pris le gamin et j'ai fait le tour des meilleurs hôpitaux pour tenter de le soigner, en vain, le Gouvernement avait fait courir la rumeur que la maladie était contagieuse... Puis j'ai eu un message de mon frère, il voulait que je trouve un Akuma no mi qui lui permettrait de le rendre immortel. Bien sûr, j'étais censé manger ce fruit et donner ma vie pour Doffy. Mais il ignorait à ce moment que je possédais le Nagi nagi no mi, le fruit du silence. J'ai ensuite fait mon rapport à la Marine... Ensuite, quand j'ai su que le fruit que je cherchais permettait de guérir, j'ai tenté de le chercher pour le faire manger à Law. Et j'ai réussi, le gamin avait purgé son corps de la maladie.

Rossinante fit une pause et Solen lui servit un verre d'eau. Il l'accepta avec joie et vida son contenu d'une traite. Il resta silencieux un petit moment, rassemblant ses souvenirs.

\- Doffy avait prévu quelque chose, j'ai un peu oublié de quoi il s'agissait. Mais il a fini par me découvrir. Il neigeait, Law et moi étions seuls dans le froid. J'avais été roué de coups mais, entre temps, la Marine est arrivée sur l'île. J'ai donné à Law toutes les informations sur la Donquixote Family et lui ai demandé de les remettre à un soldat de la Marine, peut importe lequel... Mais il a remis ces informations à un infiltré de mon frère. C'est Vergo, il était basé au G-5, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. Quand il est arrivé avec Law, j'ai tout de sujet vu le piège se refermer. Alors j'ai créer une diversion pour cacher Law dans un coffre pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir. Après, je me suis retrouvé seul face à Doffy. Je n'avais plus la force de bouger... J'ai tenté de gagner du temps mais Doffy à tiré sur moi et a atteint mon poumon, cependant, au même moment, il a reçu une balle dans l'épaule. Des individus sont arrivés et ont repoussé Doffy. C'était la Révolution, je crois. Après tout est devenu flou et, quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais en face de Dragon, soigné.

Rossinante soupira.

\- Je ne lui ai pas fait confiance, pourquoi l'aurais-je fais. Et même s'il ne tenait pas contre moi mon statut au sein de la Donquixote Family, il était prêt à m'accueillir dans ses rangs... Mais il a totalement changé de comportement en apprenant que j'étais un tenryubito. J'ai été assommé et depuis, je n'ai plus vu que la prison.

Rossinante vida encore une fois son verre. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à raconter. Solen, quant à elle, était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. D'un côté, cet homme lui était entièrement inconnu et, de l'autre, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Que veux-tu faire, maintenant que tu as retrouvé ta liberté ?

Rossinante la dévisagea un instant.

\- D'abord, je m'informerai de la situation actuelle en général, puis je chercherai à faire tomber mon frère s'il est trop dangereux. Ensuite seulement je reprendrai contact avec Law.

Solen prit une rapide décision, espérant ne pas se tromper dans son analyse.

\- Voilà ce que je te propose : une fois que mon frère est un peu plus en forme, on s'en ira. Je t'aiderai à combattre ton frère et je te donnerai les informations que tu veux si je les ai. En échange, je veux ta parole que tu m'aideras si l'un de mes quatre frères est en danger de mort.

Rossinante resta coi devant la proposition.

\- Ce n'est pas très équivalant, j'ai beaucoup plus à gagner que toi. Je pourrais très bien trahir ma parole.

\- Peut-être, mais je suis capable de te faire plier avec très peu de choses. Alors j'imagine que c'est assez équitable comme marché.

\- Et comment peux-tu faire ça ? Demanda Rossinante à Solen.

Solen réfléchit. L'annonce de la mort de Rossinante n'était pas très récente mais pas suffisamment éloignée pour qu'il ne sache pas de quoi elle parlait.

\- J'ai réussi à retenir en otage Marco le phénix pendant plusieurs semaines et je me suis tirée d'une rencontre avec Shirohige sans une seule blessure. Crois-moi, j'ai largement de quoi te faire plier.

\- Marco n'est qu'un membre de son équipage.

\- Il est devenu le bras-droit de Shirohige.

Rossinante resta bouche bée devant Solen. Cette fille était si forte ?!

* * *

Sabo ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit, ce fut les cheveux de sa sœur.

\- Nee-san, j'apprécierai ne pas manger tes cheveux au petit-déjeuné...

On rit à coté de lui.

\- On est le soir, otouto.

Sabo se redressa, ôtant par ailleurs les cheveux blonds clairs de sa sœur. Il prit le temps de la détailler après tout ce temps. Elle était plus grande, peut-être un peu plus grande que lui, toujours aussi fine, toujours aussi bronzée. Ses pâles cheveux brillaient avec la lumière du soleil couchant, leur donnant presque la teinte de l'or. Ses yeux sombres pétillaient de vie, de malice, un brin d'inquiétude aussi.

\- Pardon de t'avoir fait peur, Nee-san, murmura Sabo.

Solen le prit dans ses bras et le berça un peu.

\- Pas besoin de t'excuser, petit frère, c'est mon rôle de grande sœur de veillez à ce que rien ne t'arrive.

Sabo lui sourit doucement et tenta de se lever. Malgré ses jambes tremblantes, il réussit à faire quelques pas, reprenant des forces au fur et à mesure de sa marche. Il réussit même à descendre les escaliers pour venir s'installer au comptoir en bas. Le bar n'était pas ouvert et il n'y avait que Shakky.

\- Oh, ravi de te voir en pleine forme, petit chat, sourit la tenancière. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

Sabo tourna sa tête vers Solen, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Alors elle commanda pour deux.

\- Des yakitoris, s'il-te-plaît Shakky.

Le regard de Sabo s'éclaira. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait plus mangé son plat favori. Cela remontait à leur dernière virée discrète à Goa, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut. Lorsque le plat fut mis sous son nez, Sabo salivait, faisant rire sa sœur.

\- Itadakimasu ! S'exclama-t-il en joignant ses mains et en s'inclinant légèrement.

Puis le jeune homme commença à manger avec appétit, rapidement suivit par sa sœur. Les plats furent rapidement vides et il ne resta plus rien lorsque le troisième compagnon d'infortune les rejoignit.

\- Enfin debout ! S'exclama Rossinante en direction de Sabo. Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ?

\- Oui, mais qui es-tu ?

\- Donquixote Rossinante, le frère de Doflamingo, se présenta l'homme. Rassures-toi, je ne suis pas comme lui. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il devient ?

\- Il est le roi de Dressrosa et fait parti du Shichibukai.

Le tenryubito faillit recracher sa gorgée d'eau.

\- Est-ce que cette combinaison est au moins compatible ?

\- Apparemment oui. Il faudrait que je contacte quelqu'un pour en savoir plus.

\- Pas la peine, petit oiseau, intervint Shakky.

Solen dévisagea la femme qu'elle pouvait considérer comme son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

\- Simplement que tu passes le bonjour à celui qui t'a légué ton épée une fois que tu l'auras croisé une autre fois, sourit Shakky.

\- D'accord, encore faut-il que cet abruti se montre. Balances tes infos.

Shakky s'installa au bar et se servit un verre de vin.

\- Doflamingo est à la tête de l'un des plus important trafic d'armes. Il a fait un pacte avec Kaido et avec César Clown, l'apprenti renégat de Vegapunk. Il a créé le SAD, un gaz qui permet de créer des Akuma no mi de type zoan. Il vend ça à Kaido en échange d'un pacte d'entraide. On le surnomme le Joker dans le milieu.

Rossinante avait abandonné la consommation de son verre, de même que Solen.

\- Je savais que quelque chose se tramait mais de là à imaginer un complot d'une telle ampleur... soupira Solen.

* * *

Sabo cligna stupidement des yeux plusieurs fois. Il observa sa sœur, puis les deux paquets en face de lui, posé innocemment sur la table.

\- Des... cadeaux ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu as eu 17 ans il y a quelques temps, ça se fête !

Sabo prit le premier paquet, il s'agissait un objet carré, s'il se référait à la forme, et incroyablement dur. D'un mouvement assuré, Sabo défit le paquet cadeau et posa ses yeux sur...

\- C'est...

\- Oui, confirma Solen avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je me suis dis que ça te plairait.

Dans ce paquet, il y avait deux livres, l'un qui compilait tous les Akuma no mi connus, l'autre sur le Busoshoku no Haki, ses deux plus grandes sources d'intérêt. Il prit ensuite le deuxième paquet qui avait une forme irrégulière et était... mou. Il regarda sa sœur, incertain.

\- Est-ce que je veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il y a dedans ?

\- Ace m'a sorti la même phrase, se vexa faussement Solen.

Sabo, toujours un peu inquiet, déballa son cadeau... pour éclater de rire. Dans l'emballage, de la taille d'une assiette, se trouvait une peluche en forme de chat.

\- J'imagine que mon cher frère a eut un loup. Luffy aura un tigre ?

\- Bien sûr ! Au moins, ils ne m'auront pas cassé les oreilles pour rien.

Sabo sourit et prit sa sœur dans ses bras, malgré son état de faiblesse.

\- Arigatou, Nee-san.

Solen ne lui répondit pas mais lui rendit son étreinte avec force, manquant de l'étouffer. Rossinante, à leur côté, sourit. Avec eux, l'avenir s'annonçait mouvementé !

* * *

Sabo allait mieux, cela signifiait qu'ils allaient repartir vers le Shin Sekai. Rossinante avait demandé à Shakky des informations sur Law mais elle n'avait rien avoué et le prix était bien trop cher pour de telles informations. Rossinante, depuis une heure maintenant, râlait contre la tenancière qui était restée amusée devant la colère de Rossinante.

Solen guidait Sabo et Rossinante dans différents Grooves, semant le doute peu à peu chez Sabo.

\- Dis, Nee-san, est-ce que tu sais où on va ?

\- Oui, Sabo, pas d'inquiétude. C'est juste que c'est une solution de secours que je cherche.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un hangar qui... flottait ? Rossinante s'en décrocha la mâchoire. Certes, il avait vu beaucoup de choses durant ses voyages avec son frère et en tant qu'agent de la Marine, mais ça c'était nouveau. De son côté, Sabo avait la même réaction, avec une petite flamme excitée dans le regard.

Solen sourit à leur réactions, assez fière d'avoir provoqué cela. Elle pénétra dans le hangar, rapidement suivit de Sabo et Rossinante.

\- Faites attention, surtout toi, Rossinante. Même si la pierre est recouverte de peinture, ça reste du Kairioseki.

Sabo comprit tout de suite comment sa sœur avait pu construire ce hangar... ce qui ne fut pas le cas de l'autre homme qui la regarda, éberlué.

\- Où as-tu trouvé autant de Kairioseki. Et comment se fait-il que la Marine n'ai jamais mis la main dessus ?!

\- Oh ? Mais la Marine sais que j'ai un hangar de Kairioseki, j'en ai même plusieurs sur Grand Line. Elle ignore juste où ils sont.

\- Es-tu tellement forte pour pouvoir échapper tout ce temps à la Marine ?

Sabo éclata de rire. Pauvre Rossinante, il n'allait pas être aidé. Et voilà que Solen souriait comme une démente à l'adresse de l'ancien tenryubito qui ne savait vraiment pas où se mettre.

\- Je suis une mercenaire et j'ai obtenu l'immunité à la condition que je n'aide pas les pirates à s'enfuir.

Rossinante... s'évanouit. Solen soupira.

\- Il n'est vraiment pas résistant, bouda-t-elle.

\- Il ne doit pas y être habitué, tempéra Sabo avec un sourire. Même s'il s'est occupé d'un D, celui-ci n'a pas dû être aussi dérangé que toi ou nos frères.

Vexée, Solen lui tira la langue, faisant rire Sabo.

* * *

Lorsque Rossinante se réveilla, il était sur un navire ballotté par les vagues. Intrigué, il se redressa... pour tomber du lit à cause d'un ballottement un peu plus prononcé que les précédents. Une fois son équilibre rétablit, il avança prudemment dans le petit couloir et déboucha sur le pont. Le vent soufflait, il était la cause du fameux tangage du navire. Le navire en lui-même était très petit, à peine assez pour cinq personnes. Sur la figure de proue – était-ce un singe ? - se tenait Solen, debout, un bô à la main.

\- Rossinante ? S'enquit quelqu'un derrière lui.

L'homme fit un bond de quelques mètres et se rétama, les deux mains en avant. Il entendit deux rires, l'un masculin, l'autre féminin, lorsqu'il se releva. Il vit Solen, bien entendu, et Sabo.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait peur ?! Se vexa l'ancien tenryubito.

Solen manqua de repartir dans un fou rire mais se retint, ce que ne fit pas Sabo. Outré, Rossinante se jeta sur lui et l'attaqua avec la seule arme qu'il possédait : les chatouillis. Sabo hurla de rire en tentant, sans trop de succès, de se soustraire à la poigne de son assaillant.

Au final, un peu lassée, Solen mit fin aux gamineries des deux autres.

\- Rossinante, nous avons passé la Red Line pendant ton sommeil. On se dirige vers une île pour retrouver certains de mes amis qui pourrons nous aider pour retrouver Law.

\- Qui ? Demanda Rossinante par curiosité.

\- Akagami no Shanks, l'un des quatre Yonkou.

Rossinante resta bouche bée devant l'information. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais tu as dit être mercenaire, n'est-ce pas ? Comment as-tu fait pour être amie avec des personnes que tu es censée chasser. Et qui est ce Shanks ?

\- J'ai quatre frères, un biologique, Luffy, trois par adoption. Sabo est l'un d'eux, puis il y a Ace, toujours plus jeune que moi, et Shanks. En prenant la mer à 17 ans, j'ai décidé de ne jamais m'en prendre aux nakamas de mes frères. Et puis, j'ai signé un contrat de paix avec Shirohige.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'enquit Sabo qui n'était pas au courant de tout ce que faisait sa sœur.

Solen s'installa à même le sol, rapidement imité par les deux autres.

\- Ca s'est passé sept mois plus tôt, je venais d'arriver dans le Shin Sekai. Je me suis arrêtée sur le territoire de Shirohige. Je ne savais pas que c'était son territoire jusqu'à ce que Marco et un autre homme soient aperçus sur l'île, me cherchant. Je me suis cachée quelques minutes lorsque j'ai su qu'ils venaient dans ma direction. Lorsqu'ils avaient dépassé ma cachette, je suis passée à l'action. En un coup, j'ai pris par surprise Marco et j'ai réussi à le droguer. Et puis, j'ai assommé l'autre homme en lui disant de retourner au Moby Dick. J'ai ensuite traîné Marco dans une grotte de Kairioseki et j'ai attendu. L'orage s'est levé et j'ai appris que cela allait durer un moment. Je suis restée avec Marco pendant plusieurs semaines et j'ai même manqué l'anniversaire et le départ en mer d'Ace. Et puis, j'ai marchandé la liberté de Marco. J'ai obtenu donc 850 millions de Berrys et la signature d'un contrat de paix avec Shirohige et ses alliés. J'ai donc le droit de faire à peu près ce que je veux sur leurs îles à la condition que je ne fasse aucun tord aux habitants. De même, si j'attaque les Shirohige ou leurs alliés, le contrat est rompu, et il en va de même pour eux s'ils m'attaquent, attaquent mes alliés ou mes frères.

Sabo et Rossinante restèrent silencieux un instant.

\- C'est complètement fou ! Fit remarquer Rossinante.

\- Tu es une D, soupira Sabo, il n'y a que toi pour faire chanter un Yonkou...

\- Ne rigoles pas, Sabo, je suis sûre qu'avec les bons dossiers tu serais capable de faire chanter Shanks.

\- Peut-être, mais je n'aurais jamais suffisamment de stupidité pour le faire, rétorqua-t-il en souriant narquoisement.

Solen ne prit, évidemment, pas très bien cette remarque et, le pont étant assez petit, Sabo fit un petit vol plané jusqu'à l'eau.

\- Terre ! S'écria Rossinante en se redressant d'un coup.

Sabo remonta sur le navire et tous les trois se préparèrent à accoster.

* * *

Et voilà, je vous laisse sur cette fin ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Bon, je commence à être à court de chapitre (enfin j'en ai encore 5 d'avance mais à la vitesse où j'écris, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir garder cette avance).

Sinon, j'aimerai rapidement faire un sondage pour une nouvelle fiction (elle est déjà écrite entièrement, j'ai juste à la poster) mais elle concerne un univers totalement différent et ma plus grande passion : la Kpop ! Du coup, j'aurais voulu savoir s'il y avait des gens intéressés pas la Kpop, le Cpop ou encore la Jpop parmis mes lecteurs. Je posterai de toute façon la fiction, mais pas tout de suite (probablement en octobre)

Voilà ! A la prochaine !

Lullaby


	15. Chapitre 14

_Coucou ! Je suis de retour ! (et ma rentrée aussi, elle ne m'avait pas manquée celle-là)._

 _Je ne m'attarde pas et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :**

Solen marchait à travers l'île comme s'il s'agissait d'un terrain connu. Elle s'enfonça dans les montagnes sous les regards perplexes de ses accompagnateurs.

\- Bon, vous venez ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

Soupirant, les deux hommes la suivirent avec réticence.

* * *

Solen se stoppa devant une grotte. Elle sourit aux rires qui sortaient de ladite grotte pour se répercuter sur les flans rocheux. D'un pas léger, elle entra dans la caverne, non sans avoir agrippé les deux hommes à sa suite. Ils déboulèrent dans un capharnaüm monstrueux et seul Benn, suffisamment proche de l'entrée de la grotte, les repéra. Il se leva et alla à leur rencontre.

\- Salut Solen, qui est-ce qui t'accompagne ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement en mettant une main sur son arme.

\- Calme, Benn, c'est Sabo, mon frère, et Rossinante, un ami. On vient voir Shanks pour des infos mais j'imagine qu'il est toujours saoul.

\- Pour ne pas changer, soupira Benn. Attends une seconde.

Benn s'éloigna pour se rendre au milieu des beuveries. Il tira son arme et envoya quelques balles en l'air pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

\- Je pense qu'on va rapidement écourter cette séance de beuverie pour saluer nos invités.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'entrée où attendaient patiemment les trois individus. Certains mirent la main sur leur arme, n'ayant jamais croisé ces personnes tandis que d'autres sourirent. Shanks, par contre, eu une réaction toute autre.

\- Nee-chan ! Viens dire bonjour à ton grand-frère adoré ! S'exclama-t-il, bourré, en se précipitant sur elle.

Solen le vit arriver et compta les secondes. Quatre... trois... deux... un... Son pied vola pour s'écraser sur la face de Shanks qui fut projeté à quelques mètres.

\- On en reparlera quand tu seras sobre, lâcha-t-elle.

Shanks fondit en larme tandis que Yasopp éclata de rire, vite imité par Lucky et Benn.

\- Le capitaine ne l'a pas volé ! S'exclama le sniper. A tous ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, voici Solen, la petite protégée du capitaine.

Tous les nouveaux de l'équipage la regardèrent avec ahurissement. Une mercenaire protégée par la Marine et par un pirate ? Dans quel zoo étaient-ils tombés ?

Solen salua rapidement l'assemblée et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce où elle s'installa. Sans demander, elle se servit une coupe de saké et l'avala cul sec, faisant soupirer Sabo.

\- Lorsqu'on est polie, Nee-san, on demande avant de se servir.

Mais Solen ne lui répondit pas et se resservit une coupe. Benn s'installa à ses côtés et, après avoir invité les deux autres invités à s'asseoir, demanda aux autres de retourner à leurs beuveries.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Je cherche des infos sur Ace, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de lui depuis qu'il est passé dans le Shin Sekai et ça m'inquiète un peu.

\- Tu dois te faire du soucis pour rien, Nee-san, rétorqua Sabo. Ace profite simplement de la vie du Shin Sekai...

\- Il est passé nous voir il y a trois semaines, il voulait remercier Shanks pour avoir sauvé Luffy il y a quelques années. Depuis, il n'a plus donné signe de vie, les renseigna Benn.

\- Il a dit quelque chose d'autre ? Sa prochaine destination peut-être ?

Benn secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'était une discussion privée entre le capitaine et le gamin. Il est reparti tout de suite après cette discussion, il a dit qu'il avait des choses à faire.

Solen soupira. Son mauvais pressentiment allait en grandissant. Et la seule personne qui pourrait la renseigner était entrain de bouder dans son coin, totalement imbibé. Mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

\- Shanks-ni-san ? Tenta-t-elle du vois faussement timide qui fit s'étouffer Sabo avec sa propre salive.

\- Nan, répondit l'homme. Tu es méchante avec moi, je te boude.

Benn soupira et Rossinante eut un sourire amusé. Solen ferma les yeux et retint un soupir. Il allait falloir faire des concessions.

\- Très bien, je te ramènerai du saké la prochaine fois que je viendrai te saluer.

Aussitôt, la tête de Shanks se tourna vers elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Tu ferais ça ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

\- Seulement si tu t'installes avec nous et que tu réponds à mes questions, concéda Solen.

Immédiatement, le petit cercle comporta un membre de plus.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça, gamine, soupira Benn. Le capitaine va être encore ivre.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il a des moments sobre ? Plaisanta à moitié Solen.

\- Quelques fois, oui, sourit Benn.

Shanks fit savoir sa présence et son mécontentement par un grognement.

\- Shanks, est-ce que tu te souviens de ta discussion avec Ace ?

Le Yonkou hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait, même s'il avait été à moitié ivre ce jour-là. Il se souviendrai toujours avoir vu la réplique plus jeune de son défunt capitaine et la version masculine de Rouge. Il avait tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait du fameux Portgas D Ace, le fils de Roger et le petit-frère de sa mercenaire préférée. Il avait rapidement ordonné à tout le monde de ranger leurs armes et de retourner à ce qu'ils faisaient. Seul Benn avait insisté pour participer à la conversation mais il avait été rapidement congédié par Shanks.

\- Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il t'a dit ? Il semble avoir disparu.

Shanks se remémora rapidement les thèmes abordés durant cette entrevue. Il était devenu assez sérieux maintenant qu'il savait que le fils de son capitaine avait peut-être disparu.

\- On a parlé de Luffy, il était là pour me remercié de l'avoir sauvé. Je lui ai parlé du fait que je t'avais en ligne régulièrement et que tu m'avais déjà parlé de lui. On a plaisanté rapidement sur toutes les stupidités que vous avez fait à quatre. Il m'a raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Down depuis mon départ, il m'a dit pour ton entraînement, pour le tigre et le loup, comme quoi tu n'étais pas d'accord d'en adopter... Et je crois que c'est tout.

Solen masqua sa déception. Shanks était probablement la dernière personne de sa connaissance à l'avoir vu. La recherche allait être fastidieuse.

\- Il n'a rien dit de plus ? Même pas ce qu'il voulait faire ? Insista Solen.

Shanks se plongea dans ses pensées.

\- Pas à ma connaissance, le reste de l'entrevue était très floue parce qu'on a bu un peu ensemble... Si ça me reviens à mon réveil tu seras la première informée...

Et Shanks tomba endormi.

* * *

Lorsque Shanks se réveilla, il eut mal au crâne. C'était la traditionnelle gueule de bois qui allait rapidement partir puisqu'il se remettrait à boire dans l'heure. Sauf que là, il avait un problème. Il savait qu'il était tranquille au réveil puisqu'il était plus matinal que les autres, à part Benn, évidemment. Mais là, il discutait avec quelqu'un, un adolescent, s'il se référait à la voix. Il y avait une autre voix, plus grave que la précédente mais qui n'appartenait à aucun homme de son équipage.

Se redressant, il était prêt à dégainer son sabre et à faire fuir les intrus avec son Haoshoku no Haki lorsque son regard tomba sur une silhouette endormie à ses côtés. Shanks fondit. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il avait voulut revoir Solen, et la voilà couchée juste à côté de lui. Étais-ce un rêve ?

\- Capitaine, vous devriez éviter de la réveiller si vous ne savez rien de plus sur son frère, fit Benn à côté de l'adolescent qu'il avait entendu tout à l'heure.

Toute la conversation de la veille, depuis l'arrivée de Solen jusqu'à son évanouissement, se rejouait dans sa tête. Et puis il eut un autre souvenir en tête, celle de sa conversation avec le jeune Ace... et ce qui lui avait dit et sa récente disparition lui glaça le sang. D'un geste, il réveilla rapidement Solen qui grogna.

\- Laisse-moi dormir, Shanks...

\- Je sais où est allé Ace.

D'un bond, Solen fut sur ses pieds, ajustant en quelques gestes sa tenue.

\- Où est-il allé ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas se mesurer à moi tout de suite, qu'il voulait d'abord faire ce que son père n'avait pas réussit...

Solen et Sabo poussèrent un gémissement de désespoir alors que Rossinante et Benn les regardèrent sa comprendre.

\- Cet abruti est parti pour la tête de Shirohige !

Benn pâlit à l'information et Rossinante esquissa une grimace. Sabo faisait les cent pas dans la grotte et Solen réfléchissait.

\- J'ai mes entrées sur le Moby Dick, dit-elle, je peux aller voir ce qu'il en est. Mais je vais devoir y aller seule...

\- Je viens avec toi, déclara Shanks.

Solen se tourna vers lui.

\- Si tu viens, tu va devoir être accompagné. Mais mon moyen de locomotion le plus rapide ne peut supporter que trois personnes et Ace en fait déjà hypothétiquement parti...

\- Alors je viendrai seul, déclara Shanks en faisant taire toutes protestations de Benn.

Solen le regarda un instant avant d'acquiescer.

\- Rossinante, Sabo, vous allez rester ici en attendant. Je vous donnerai des nouvelles le plus rapidement possible.

Rossinante acquiesça mais Sabo n'était pas décidée à laisser sa sœur partir comme cela. Il fallut deux heures à Solen pour le convaincre que c'était la meilleure option.

* * *

Shanks s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à l'embarcation qui filait sur l'eau.

\- C'est quoi cette horreur ?!

\- Tu es entrain d'insulter mon bijou, tu le sais ?

Shanks ne dit rien, effrayé par l'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait de sa petite sœur. L'embarcation filait à toute allure sur l'eau, crachant des flammes sur son passage.

\- Comment est-ce que tu fais fonctionner cet engin ? Demanda Shanks avec un air curieux.

Solen se mordilla les lèvres. Devait-elle dire à Shanks pour son Akuma no mi ?

\- C'est mon Akuma no mi qui me le permet.

\- J'ignorai qu'un zoan pouvait faire ça...

\- Ce n'est pas un zoan.

Shanks resta ébahi.

\- Mais ta transformation ?

\- Oui, j'ai mangé le zoan mythique du vampire, mais avant cela, j'avais mangé un autre Akuma no mi.

Shanks resta silencieux, abasourdi.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais dit ? Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi ?

\- Ne racontes pas de conneries, bien sûr que j'avais confiance en toi. Mais la confiance n'a rien à voir là dedans. J'ignorais totalement comment mon nouveau pouvoir allait réagir avec l'ancien.

\- Et c'est quoi cet ancien pouvoir ? Je ne connais aucun fruit qui puisse permettre d'ingérer un deuxième Akuma no mi.

\- Le logia du Kairioseki.

Shanks cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en entendant la nouvelle.

\- Ca existe un truc pareil ?

\- Il faut croire que oui, soupira Solen. Je l'ai mangé à 3 ans. J'ai découvert par la suite qu'il annulait tous les effets néfastes des autres Akuma no mi, raison pour laquelle je pourrais en manger plusieurs.

Solen regarda pour la première fois depuis leur départ son frère de cœur. Elle avait peur du rejet, peur de voir un autre sentiment remplacé celui de fierté qui dansait dans ses yeux.

\- Mais c'est génial ! Il faut absolument que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais !

Les étoiles dans les yeux de Shanks rappelèrent à Solen celles qui étaient dans les yeux de Luffy, Sabo et Ace lorsqu'elle leur avait avoué tout ça et ça la réconfortait. Un rire clair s'éleva depuis sa gorge, le premier depuis qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Ace.

\- Promis, dès que j'ai le temps, je te raconterai tout. Mais pour l'instant, reprit-elle avec sérieux, je ne veux rien entendre sur cet Akuma no mi ni sur le fait que j'en ai mangé plus d'un ! Tu es la sixième personne à connaître ce secret et je saurais si une information filtre.

Shanks imita le salut militaire.

\- A vos ordres, Capitaine !

Solen lui sourit et c'est le cœur un peu plus léger que l'embarcation qu'elle allait devoir nommer un jour fila droit devant elle, suivant la Vivre Card de Marco qu'elle avait réussit à lui subtiliser.

* * *

Lorsque le soleil fut bien haut dans le ciel, Solen se décida à appeler le Moby Dick.

\- _Ici le second de la seconde flotte, que puis-je pour vous ?_

\- Ici une alliée de Shirohige, passez-moi le capitaine.

Malgré sa demande peu conventionnelle, Solen eut rapidement le géant en ligne. D'après les bruits de fond, Marco était présent.

\- _Qui est à l'appareil ?_ Tonna le géant.

\- C'est moi, je suis en route pour vous rendre visite.

\- _Tu sais où nous sommes ?_ Demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai subtilisé un morceau de la Vivre Card de Marco, s'il est avec vous, je serais bientôt là.

Elle entendit une vois outrée en arrière-plan et elle sourit en entendant les jurons de Marco.

 _\- Pourquoi nous rends-tu visite ?_

\- Je suis accompagnée par mon frère, j'ai besoin de certains renseignements et en fonction de vos réponses, notre alliance prendra fin, déclara-t-elle gravement.

Shirohige ne répondit rien pendant un long moment. Puis il accepta de la recevoir et raccrocha.

Solen se rongea les ongles, inquiète. Elle n'avait pas envie d'abandonner cette alliance nettement profitable pour elle mais en même temps, elle savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas à l'envie de tuer Shirohige si jamais Ace était mort de sa main.

* * *

Shanks se leva de son siège improvisé et Solen ajusta sa longue cape lorsque le bateau géant fut en vue. L'heure de vérité avait sonné.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Pas trop d'action dans ce chapitre mais il y en aura dans le prochain... comment ça, vous voulez la suite ? Vous attendrez deux semaines, na !_

 _A la prochaine,_

 _Lullaby_


	16. Chapitre 15

_Coucou ! Voilà le prochain chapitre qui est plus long que les précédents (quand j'ai vu 4000 mots j'ai buggé ^^)_

 _Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 :**

Solen et Shanks sautèrent sur le pont. Pour la première fois, Shanks n'utilisa pas son Haoshoku no Haki pour repousser les plus faibles de l'équipage. Toute son attention était concentrée sur Shirohige qui trônait, trois des commandants à ses côtés. Solen reconnu Marco, bien évidemment, puis Tatch, l'homme qui était venu à leur rencontre, et enfin Haruta, celui qui avait chercher l'argent en échange de Marco.

Tous les quatre la regardaient, choqués.

\- Et bien, c'est la première fois que tu n'utilises pas ton Haoshoku no Haki pour venir, Akagami, commenta Shirohige.

\- Je cherche des réponses sur un autre de mes frères, fit Solen d'un air grave.

Shirohige se redressa dans son siège et les trois commandants firent un pas en avant.

\- S'il est venu pour ma tête, il y a de très fortes chances pour qu'il ai fini au fond de l'océan.

Le regard de Solen aurait pu congeler l'amiral Akainu.

\- Si par malheur cela fut le cas, un poste de Yonkou sera à pourvoir.

Les trois commandants se placèrent de façon à défendre leur père mais tous les trois frissonnèrent en sentant le regard glacial de leur potentielle adversaire.

\- Il y a bien un type que j'ai invité à rejoindre notre équipage. Un rookie à très fort potentiel. Il ressemble tellement à son défunt père que j'admire beaucoup et je n'ai même pas eu à me forcer pour lui proposer ce marché.

Solen fut intérieurement soulagée. Ace était vivant, il était le seul dont le père était suffisamment respecté sur les mers. Ça l'aurait embêter de commencer une guerre contre Shirohige, surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas impliquer Shanks dedans. Mais elle voulait leur faire croire un instant de plus qu'elle était toujours à deux doigts de leur déclarer la guerre. Après tout, elle était une D. Et il était bien connu que les D avait une façon de s'amuser plutôt... peu commune.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cela m'importe ? J'imagine qu'il a été ravi de faire parti de votre équipage. Mais je n'ai pas encore mes réponses.

\- Je n'ai pas encore eut tes questions, fit remarquer Shirohige avec calme. Et figures-toi que non, cet avorton n'a toujours pas accepté d'en faire parti. Il est en phase d'acceptation mais il veut d'abord parler à sa famille...

Solen haussa un sourcil, surprise. Si Ace demandait après sa famille, il aurait très bien pu attraper son denden... Elle eut un étrange sourire, un sourire maniaque.

\- Vous voulez de l'aide pour l'intégrer, peut-être ?

De l'autre côté du pont, un homme, que Solen avait repéré et reconnu comme étant un membre de l'équipage de son frère, retint un sourire. Il savait à peu près ce qui allait se passer.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses l'aider, tu ne le connais même pas. Et je ne tiens pas à te céder ma recrue la plus prometteuse !

\- Permettez tout de même que j'essaye.

Solen prit une très grande inspiration, sous le regard curieux des commandants et du capitaine.

\- PORTGAS D ACE ! SI TU N'ES PAS SUR LE PONT DANS LES DIX PROCHAINES SECONDES JE VIENS TE CHERCHER !

La réplique laissa coi bon nombre de pirates. Pensait-elle sérieusement que cela suffirait à faire sortir un pirate récalcitrant de sa cachette ? Et d'ailleurs, comment connaissait-elle le nom de ce pirate ?!

A ses côtés, Shanks secoua la tête de dépit. Sa sœur ne changera-t-elle donc jamais ?

C'est une bande de pirates, des commandants et un capitaine très surpris qui virent accourir sur le pont le plus jeune pirate du navire. Leur surprise fut d'autant plus grande qu'il se jeta en avant vers la jeune mercenaire.

\- SOLEN-NEE-SAN !

Il reçut, pour toute réponse, un coup de poing magistral sur le crâne, l'étalant efficacement au sol.

\- Portgas D Ace, susurra-t-elle tellement doucement que tous les pirates s'écartèrent d'un pas. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu fais toujours les choses les plus stupides au monde ? A peine arrivé dans le Shin Sekai et te voilà à la poursuite du plus puissant des Yonkou... ES-TU DÉBILE ?!

Ace ne put qu'encaisser le coup suivant, puis le suivant.

\- Pourquoi deux fois ? Chouina-t-il en se massant le crâne.

\- L'autre est de Sabo. As-tu seulement la moindre idée de l'inquiétude que tu as provoqué ? J'en suis devenue malade, abruti ! Ça fait un mois que je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle et toi tu te pointe ici tranquillement... Je...

Solen fut coupée dans son élan par deux bras qui l'enserraient contre un corps.

\- Arrêtes, fit la voix d'Ace à son oreille. Je suis vivant, je vais bien. J'ai tenté de te joindre mais un plumeau nommé Marco n'a pas voulu me laisser approcher d'un denden depuis que je suis ici.

\- Donnes-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te renvoyer immédiatement chez Dadan, souffla Solen.

Ace fit un bon énorme en arrière et contempla le sourire sadique de Solen.

\- Tu... Tu n'es pas sérieuse... n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas... me renvoyer... chez cette... cette... cette folle !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me retiendrais ? Demanda Solen.

\- Nous, répondit Marco en s'immisçant dans la conversation. Même si Ace n'a pas encore officiellement accepté, il est l'un de nos frères.

Solen le dévisagea un instant puis regarda le visage de son frère. Elle sourit à Ace et disparue avec lui dans une pièce du navire. Elle s'installa sur un fauteuil et Ace en fit de même, comprenant de quoi sa sœur voulait parler. Elle commença son interrogatoire juste après avoir diffusé son Kenbunshoku no Haki pour surveiller les allers-et-venues des pirates sur le pont.

\- Racontes-moi tout depuis que tu es parti de chez Shanks.

Ace débuta son récit. Il lui raconta tout, de la tempête qu'ils avaient essuyés et dans laquelle ils avaient perdu un membre jusqu'à sa confrontation avec le Yonkou. Solen pouvait s'estimer heureuse d'avoir toujours son frère. Même si elle savait qu'il était fort, elle ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait survivre à trois jours d'affrontement avec Jimbei – il était tout de même un Shichibukai – puis à la confrontation avec Shirohige. Et puis deux jours plus tard, il se battait avec Shirohige et tenait presque une demi-heure contre le géant. Ace était passé plusieurs fois à côté de la mort, une chance que sa ressemblance avec son père soi tellement flagrante pour ceux qui ont affrontés Roger et qui lui permettait au minimum la vie chez certains pirates de la trempe de Shirohige.

\- Et voilà, dit-il après avoir raconté ses frasques sur ce navire. Et que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

\- Que veux-tu faire ? Partir avec moi, retourner jouer au capitaine sur les mers ou rester ici et accepter l'offre de Shirohige ?

Ace ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Il réfléchit sérieusement.

\- J'ai envie de te voir le plus souvent possible. L'une des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie... Mais en même temps... je ne sais pas... j'ai envie de dépasser mon père et de réussir là où il a échoué...

\- Tu sais, il a échoué sur beaucoup de plans dans la vie, peut-être que le combat n'est pas la solution à ton problème...

Ace réfléchit... Qu'est-ce que son père n'avait pas eu ? Il eut beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il lui manquait... Par Davy Jones, il était le roi des pirates, il avait tout eu ! C'est en se regardant dans la glace qu'il comprit.

\- Une famille... Il est mort avant d'avoir pu fonder une famille...

\- Oui.

\- Mais Sabo, Luffy et toi êtes ma famille ! Protesta-t-il.

\- Oui, mais est-ce que ça te suffit ? Demanda Solen avec un sourire.

Ace sourit à son tour. Non, évidemment, une famille ne pouvait pas vraiment se construire et se suffire comme Solen, Luffy, Sabo et lui l'avaient fait. Il manquerait sans doute toujours quelque chose... et Ace avait trouvé ce quelque chose, une figure paternelle. L'homme-flammes se leva d'un bond et entraîna sa sœur à l'extérieur.

Ils déboulèrent en courant sur le pont, évitant de justesse les pirates trop choqués pour s'écarter de la trajectoire. Ace se stoppa juste devant Barbe Blanche, les commandants et Shanks, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'accepte votre proposition, Oyaji ! S'écria Ace tout fier.

Sa réplique fut accueillie par des cris de joie de la part des pirates qui avaient un nouveau frère. Shirohige lui sourit.

\- Bienvenu dans l'équipage, mon fils.

\- Mais j'ai quand même un point que je voudrai éclaircir, dit sérieusement Ace. Si vous entrez en guerre contre ma sœur ou mes frères, Shanks y comprit, je me rangerai de leur côté. Ils sont ma première famille et je ne les laisserai pas tomber.

Shirohige acquiesça et se tourna vers Shanks.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je me vois dans l'obligation de signer un traité de paix avec toi, Akagami.

Shanks ne fit que sourire alors que les autres pirates et certains commandants ouvrirent démesurément les yeux. Un Yonkou se laissait dicter un accord de paix par un rookie ?! Dans quel monde loufoque étaient-ils tombés ?

* * *

Solen avait accepté de partager un verre avec les Shirohige pour fêter l'entrée de son otouto dans leur famille et le traité négocié toute l'après-midi avec la participation des commandants présents. Pendant les négociations, elle avait donné des nouvelles à Sabo qui était grandement soulagé d'entendre la voix de son frère. Bon, il avait aussi parlé de son petit séjour chez les Révolutionnaires et Ace avait été a deux doigts de retourner dans le Paradis pour fixer quelques points avec Dragon. Mais, Solen n'avait pas vraiment été d'accord et elle avait fait promettre à Ace de ne pas le faire, ou alors seulement quand il atteindrait une prime égale ou supérieure à celle de Dragon. Sachant que le chef de la Révolution dépassait le milliard, Ace avait encore du chemin à faire. Mais ses trois cent cinquante millions n'étaient pas rien non plus, c'était à peine moins que les quatre cent millions de Croc Blanc. D'ailleurs, cela faisait longtemps que la vampire n'avait pas fait de réapparition. Mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus que sa vie uniquement, mais celle de son frère et de Rossinante alors Croc Blanc allait se calmer un peu ou alors apparaître dans des îles à proximité pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention. Rossinante n'était, de toute façon, pas encore au courant pour elle, elle ne lui faisait pas encore assez confiance.

Pour revenir à la fête, ils s'amusaient tous, surtout Shanks qui riait avec Shirohige. C'était sa chance !

Discrètement, elle se dirigea vers une salle du Moby Dick qu'elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt. En entrant, rien n'avait bougé, personne n'était entré ici depuis son arrivée. L'endroit était un bureau assez banal, mais il recensait tous les pirates connus et les nouvelles primes. Elle pris rapidement un tas de copies destinés à quelqu'un sans doute et les fourra dans son classeur qu'elle emmenait partout. Mais en voulant ressortir de la salle, elle eut la surprise de voir quelqu'un lui bloquant le passage. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu, c'était dingue ! Il faisait des progrès.

\- Bravo, tu m'a presque fait peur, Marco. Tu as appris la discrétion ?

\- Ne te moque pas, se vexa Marco. J'ai compris comment tu faisais pour être presque invisible et j'ai copié ta technique. Tu t'aides seulement de ton Akuma no mi pour être invisible. Le reste du temps, c'est ton Haki qui fait tout le travail.

Waouh, on ne l'appelait pas le prodige pour rien. Une partie de son pouvoir avait été mis en lumière.

\- Mais même si je sais ça, je dois rajouter l'option guérison dans tes pouvoirs, soupira Marco.

Solen sourit, effectivement, il pouvait le rajouter.

\- Et j'ai une autre théorie pour ton Akuma no mi, déclara Marco, sûr de lui.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle, amusée.

Marco se décolla de la porte et chercha quelque chose parmi les avis de recherche.

\- Je me suis souvent demandé comment tu pouvais faire pour utiliser tes pouvoirs sans pourtant te montrer. Et puis j'ai eu une idée. Il n'y a que quelques personnes qui puissent diversifier autant leur attaque et c'est parce qu'ils sont reliés à un Akuma no mi de type zoan. Mais le tien est beaucoup plus performant alors je pencherai pour un type zoan mythique. Et puis, il y a ta mèche argentée. Chaque personne mangeant un Akuma no mi de type zoan garde une trace de la créature sous forme humaine. Alors j'ai cherché parmi quelques avis de recherche et j'ai découvert quelque chose.

Marco tira un avis de recherche sans le montrer à Solen et le brandit à côté d'elle.

\- Oui, vous vous ressembler beaucoup toutes les deux. Je pense que tu utilises ton zoan pour semer le trouble parmi l'ordre alors que ta forme humaine aide la Marine. N'ai-je pas raison, Solen ? Ou devrais-je dire Croc Blanc ?

Solen avait perdu son sourire pour un froncement de sourcils. Comment, par Davy Jones, Marco avait-il pu faire le lien aussi rapidement ? Elle n'attendait pas ce rapprochement avant quelques mois.

\- Mais il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse. Dans tous les contes pour enfants et les théories, il n'y a rien qui puisse se rapprocher du zoan mythique que j'ai découvert.

\- C'est parce que mon zoan est beaucoup trop mal décrit dans les légendes.

Il ne servait à rien de nier, Marco avait déjà deviné l'un de ses fruits. Elle voulait aussi lui dire qu'elle avait mangé un autre fruit mais elle se tût. Ce n'était pas une question de confiance, comme avec Rossinante, mais plutôt une gêne. Comment Marco allait réagir en apprenant que ce n'était pas l'unique fruit qu'elle avait mangé ?

\- Tu vas bien, Solen ? Demanda Marco en s'approchant d'elle jusqu'à poser une main sur son front.

\- Oui, dit-elle en se dégageant. C'est juste que... non, laisse tomber.

Solen en perdait ses mots, littéralement. Comment expliquer son Akuma no mi sans parler de l'autre en même temps ? En soupirant, elle se décida sur un coup de tête et s'assit sur une chaise, invitant Marco à en faire de même.

\- Tu as en partie raison sur ta théorie.

\- Donc il va falloir que je creuse cette piste...

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin, je vais tout t'expliquer.

Marco la regarda, ébahi.

\- Ne fais pas ça, dit-il en la voyant continuer sur sa lancée. Je veux simplement savoir le nom de ton fruit, laisse-moi faire mes propres recherches. Tu casserais tout un mystère et ce ne serait plus amusant.

Solen le regarda un instant, surprise à son tour. Marco ne voulait pas tout savoir ? Peut-être voulait-il avoir la satisfaction d'avoir trouvé ses capacités seul ?

\- D'accord, lui accorda trop facilement Solen. Mais même avec simplement mon nom, tu ne trouveras rien. Et je veux que tu taises le nom de mon fruit, peu importe les circonstances si je ne t'ai pas dit que tu le pouvais. Si mon père l'apprend, je suis bonne pour rejoindre les esclaves des tenryubitos.

Marco passa machinalement une main dans son dos, là où il avait une grande cicatrice dû à une brûlure, la marque desdits esclaves. Solen nota ce geste mais, par respect, ne dit rien. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle pouvait compter sur son silence.

\- J'ai mangé le zoan mythique du vampire.

Marco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais... mais... d'après la légende, ce sont des...

\- Monstres assoiffés de sang qui ne vivent que pour la mort ? Oui, selon les légendes. Mais bon, on sait tous les deux à quel point la vérité peut être déformée par certaines personnes.

Marco hocha la tête, faisant mentalement une liste de tout ce qu'il savait sur Solen.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as pu m'immobiliser aussi rapidement, tu bénéficies d'une force supérieure à la moyenne.

\- Oui.

\- Tu es capable de soigner les gens, un comble, selon la légende. Tu peux camoufler ta Voix facilement, tu es plus rapide que les autres... et tu peux créer des aiguilles. J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

\- De ce que tu sais, juste le poison. Mais de toutes mes capacités, tu es encore loin d'avoir tout découvert.

\- C'est vrai, le poison. Si je me base sur les légendes, je dirais des réflexes aiguisés et une ouïe beaucoup plus fine.

Solen sourit.

\- C'est ça, mais tu es à... environ 40% de la totalité de mes capacités. Et encore, moi-même je n'ai pas encore tout découvert sur moi.

\- Est-ce que tu disposes d'une capacité à manipuler mentalement quelqu'un pour... obtenir ce que tu aimerais ? Demanda-t-il, un peu gêné.

Solen réfléchit un instant à ce que voulait dire Marco quand l'illumination lui vint.

\- Oh ?! Tu veux savoir si je peux manipuler quelqu'un au point de le faire coucher avec moi ? Je n'ai jamais essayé, mais si tu veux être mon cobaye...

Marco mit ses mains devant le visage en croix, bras tendus comme pour lui défendre de s'approcher.

\- Non, non, hors de question !

Solen éclata de rire. Décidément, elle n'avait pas fini de s'amuser avec le phénix.

\- Par contre, je suis totalement capable de me montrer... très persuasive, dirons-nous, lorsque je suis sous forme vampirique. Et ce qui est bien, c'est que cette capacité, comme quelques unes latentes, sont utilisables sous forme humaine...

Marco déglutit et Solen lui sourit avec un air de prédatrice.

\- Et là, susurra la mercenaire en s'approchant, j'ai vraiment envie de quelque chose...

Marco ne bougea plus, gardant son regard fixé dans celui de Solen qui s'était fait un peu plus pâle. Là, elle aurait pu lui demander bien de choses qu'il aurait exécuté ses ordres sans tarder. Une part de lui, toujours un peu consciente, tenta de résister.

\- J'aurais vraiment envie de quelque chose que très peu de gens sont capable de m'offrir...

La conscience de Marco s'endormit peu à peu mais tenta tout de même de résister. Des gouttes de sueur descendirent depuis la tempe du phénix qui tremblait maintenant sous le coup de la résistance.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Marco cligna des yeux et fut pris d'une légère migraine.

\- Waouh, c'est efficace.

\- Pas tellement, je trouve. Pour la plupart des gens, un simple regard suffit. J'ai du me répéter deux fois pour affaiblir tes défenses mentales et j'aurais du recommencer au moins deux fois pour être certaine de ne pas perdre le contrôle sur ton esprit une fois l'ordre donné. Tu t'en sors bien.

Marco sourit.

\- C'est... stupéfiant. Qui aurait cru qu'une crevette pareille pouvait avoir une telle force mentale.

\- Mon plus jeune frère est encore plus gringalet que moi et il sera le plus fort de notre famille alors je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite... Et puis, je ne suis pas une crevette !

Marco secoua légèrement sa tête en riant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas surpris de sa réaction ?

\- N'empêche, 19 ans ? Tu es jeune, souffla Marco en songeant à ce qu'avait dit Shanks lors de leur précédente visite.

\- En fait, j'en ai 20 depuis quelques temps.

Marco hocha la tête et ferma les yeux à demi, comme s'il voulait trouver le sommeil. Mais Solen savait qu'il ne le cherchait pas, c'était simplement un tic que le second de Barbe-Blanche avait lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

\- Et Ace à 18 ans. J'imagine que le troisième frère à 18 aussi. Et puis, quel âge à le dernier ?

\- Sabo n'a que 17 ans pour l'instant. Quant à Luffy, il est le benjamin, il a bientôt 15 ans. Dans deux bonnes années, à son anniversaire, il prendra la mer. Crois-moi, le jour où tu trouveras un avis de recherche avec un certain Monkey D. Luffy, tu sauras qu'il ira très loin, bien plus qu'Ace.

\- Ace ira encore loin, contra Marco.

\- Peut-être, mais son aventure de capitaine pirate s'arrête ici. Luffy, lui, ira jusqu'à Raftel. Il est le seul que je vois sur le trône de Roi des Pirates.

\- Tu es au courant qu'il va devoir se battre contre Oyaji ?

\- Il a le temps, d'ici-là, il sera fort. Et puis, j'ai commencé à l'entraîner au Haki à l'âge de 8 ans. La seule chose que je n'ai pas pu faire, c'est l'entraîner au contrôle de son Haoshoku no Haki. Et puis, il a mangé un Akuma no mi et s'en sort bien avec.

Marco soupira en entendant Solen vanter un peu plus longtemps les qualités de son petit frère. Mais soudain, elle se stoppa et se renfrogna.

\- C'est vrai, marmonna-t-elle. Il va falloir que je tienne notre père à l'écart. Hors de question qu'il le détourne de son rêve...

\- Qui est ton père ? Demanda Marco.

\- Quelqu'un de puissant. Il a essayé de tuer Sabo. Je refuse que ce type s'approche de Luffy. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre, mais avec le recul, j'ai compris que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le pouvoir. Il ne s'arrêtera pas avant... Je ne te dirai pas son nom et n'essaye pas de le chercher auprès des autres membres de ma famille, j'ai fais promettre à Ace de ne rien dire. Et puis, Shanks veut aussi sa mort... Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça.

Marco sourit doucement. Il savait que Solen avait besoin de vider son sac. Elle s'occupait de beaucoup de choses, prenait toutes les responsabilités sur son dos. Alors elle avait, de temps en temps, besoin de souffler. Sans un mot, Marco se déplaça et se posta derrière Solen qui était maintenant debout. Elle n'était pas beaucoup plus petite que lui mais toujours plus petite quand même. Il passa ses mains sur les épaules de Solen et massa la mercenaire.

\- J'ignorai que les pirates avaient une vocation de masseur. Est-ce que tout les pirates suivent la formation ou seulement toi ? Sourit-elle.

Marco ne répondit pas et continua son massage dans le dos. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, ne ressentant pas le besoin de parler. Ils entendaient encore la musique battre de son plein sur le pont. Solen reconnu sans mal la voix de Shanks, couverte un peu par le rire de Shirohige.

Le denden mushi sonna soudainement, brisant l'atmosphère tranquille. C'était celui de Solen et elle se doutait un peu de qui l'appel provenait.

\- Moshi moshi, décrocha Solen.

\- _Solen, tu vas bien ? Où est le capitaine ?_ Demanda une vois paniquée.

\- Tout va bien, Benn. Shanks fait la fête avec les Shirohige pour célébrer l'entrée de Ace dans leur équipage. On va sans doute passer la nuit ici, je refuse de naviguer avec quelqu'un d'ivre.

\- _D'accord. Mais donnez des nouvelles demain._

\- Compris, on appelle quand on repart.

La conversation se termina ensuite très rapidement et Solen reposa le denden. Marco ne dit rien, reprenant le massage. Il stoppa uniquement quand Solen commença à somnoler.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, il est très tard.

Solen hocha la tête mais ne fit pas un geste, trop endormie. Elle était sur le point de dormir et la chaleur agréable que dégageait le phénix en Marco l'endormait bien plus rapidement. Et puis, elle était en sécurité ici, elle le savait, alors pourquoi ne pas piquer un somme là où elle était ?

Marco sentit Solen s'assoupir et sourit doucement. Même dans la grotte, elle n'avait pas eu ce visage aussi serein. Il porta Solen jusqu'à une chambre et s'éloigna d'elle pour rejoindre les hommes sur le pont. Mais lorsqu'il voulut s'en aller, une main lui attrapa la manche. Solen le regardait, presque entièrement réveillée maintenant. Cette fille était étrange.

\- Marco, merci pour Ace. Et veille bien à ce que Shanks s'arrête de boire où alors il sera encore soûl au réveil.

Marco sourit et s'en alla finalement, laissant la mercenaire dormir. Sur le chemin du pont, il croisa Teach qui titubait dans un couloir. D'âme charitable, il raccompagna l'homme au dortoir, non loin de la chambre de Solen. En s'en allant, un léger frisson lui prit mais il l'ignora, ne sentant aucun danger. Qu'il avait tord, même si ce méfait ne serait produit que plusieurs années plus tard...

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Comment vous l'avez trouvé ?_

 _Moi je suis un peu déçue du contenue, je trouve que certaines parties font un peu trop "gamin" mais je ne peux pas vraiment le retravaillé parce que ça signifierait retravailler la suite et, honnêtement, j'ai récemment contracté la maladie nommée "flemme" donc du coup, je n'ai pas beaucoup de motivation depuis la rentrée._

 _A la prochaine,_

 _Lullaby_


	17. Chapitre 16

_Coucou à tous !_

 _Bon, je n'ai aucune excuse pour poster ce chapitre avec presque 24 heures de retard et,pour couronner le tout, il est plus court que les précédents... N'oubliez pas quand même qu'un auteur mort ne peut plus poster sa fiction !_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 :**

Solen se réveilla tranquillement à l'aide de rayons du soleil. Elle devait avoir oublié de tirer le rideau de son hublot... Sauf qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit.

Se redressant à toute vitesse, Solen détailla sa chambre. Elle était juste assez grande pour elle et meublée d'une armoire et d'un bureau en plus du lit. La journée de la veille lui revint en mémoire et elle sourit. Ace allait se plaire ici.

Solen sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la cantine, suivant la bonne odeur. Dans le réfectoire, Solen trouva une belle poignée de pirates, notamment les cuisiniers. Thatch était là, discutant avec Marco et Shirohige. Elle prit un repas et s'installa avec eux.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, bien fêté hier soir ?

\- Salut, gamine, comment va ce matin ? Demanda Marco en souriant. Oui, la fête était bien.

\- Ca va, répondit Solen en commençant à manger.

D'un coup, elle stoppa son repas et regarda Thatch.

\- Dis-moi, Thatch, Ace mangeait avec vous avant ?

\- Pas vraiment, Marco lui apportait son repas parce qu'il ne voulait pas se mélanger à nous.

\- D'accord. Deuxième question : depuis combien de temps cuisines-tu ce matin ?

\- Au moins une heure, pourquoi ?

\- Et où dort Ace ? Continua-t-elle en ignorant la question de l'autre.

\- Dans une chambre proche de la tienne, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous allez assister à un spectacle qui vous poursuivra à tous les repas tout le reste de votre existence, éluda Solen.

Dans le flou, les membres de l'équipage ne comprirent pas alors que Shirohige eut un petit sourire.

\- Mon pauvre fils, tu vas avoir beaucoup à faire pour maintenir l'ordre dans la cuisine.

\- Oyaji ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

Mais Shirohige ne répondit pas car Ace passa la porte, encore à moitié endormi. Il passa devant tout le monde sans saluer qui que ce soit et s'installa à table, là où tout le monde s'était agglutiné pour manger...

\- OI ! S'exclamèrent les pirates à ladite table.

Ace avait commencé à manger... sans pourtant se servir dans son assiette. Résultat, les assiettes de l'équipage se vidèrent dix fois plus vite qu'en temps normal sans forcément le consentement des propriétaires.

Du côté des commandants, Thatch avait ouvert grand la bouche en constatant les manières à table et la quantité qu'ingurgitait Ace. Marco, lui, se contentait d'avoir les yeux grands ouvert, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

\- Et voilà ce que vous allez supporter à tous les repas, s'amusa Solen en reprenant son repas.

\- Solen, pitié, est-ce qu'il y aurait un moyen pour qu'Ace ne fasse pas cela ?

\- Oui, il y en a un, je veux bien te montrer comment on fait. Que proposes-tu en échange ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant l'espoir dans les yeux du chef cuisinier.

Thatch fut pris de court. Comment ça, en échange ? Il regarda un instant Solen pour savoir si elle était sérieuse ou non. Malheureusement, elle l'était bien.

\- Tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle, dit Thatch... Et autant de rations que tu veux à chaque fois que tu viendras manger chez nous.

Solen lui sourit, heureuse du marché. Elle se tourna vers Ace et leva le bras comme pour le pointer du doigt. Sauf que, paume ouverte, elle resta là sans bouger lorsque...

\- Aïe ! Solen-nee-san, ça fait mal !

\- Alors mange correctement où je continue, déclara Solen.

Ace la regarda puis hocha la tête, reprenant un repas dans la norme. Thatch la regarda.

\- Comment as-tu fais ?

\- J'ai utilisé mon Akuma no mi, il y est particulièrement sensible.

\- Mais je croyais que tu m'avais dit que je pourrais le calmer, pleurnicha Thatch.

\- Je t'ai dit que je te montrerai comment faire. A aucun moment, je n'ai dit que tu pourrais reproduire mes gestes.

Thatch lui concéda ce point et lui accorda les rations.

\- Au fait, Thatch, déclara Solen. Je suis une D moi aussi, ça veut dire que, même si j'ai une certaine éducation que mon frère a dû rater, je mange autant que lui.

La tête de Thatch était mémorable à cet instant et Marco, Shirohige et Solen éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

\- Solen-nee-san ! S'exclama Ace en sautant du mât pour atterrir juste aux pieds de sa sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ace ?

\- Tu m'avais promis un combat la dernière fois, et je suis enfin en Enfer.

Solen sourit.

\- Tu auras ton combat dès que Barbe-Blanche aura donné son accord. Ensuite, pour ton cadeau, il va falloir attendre un peu parce que je dois régler le tout en fonction de ton Akuma no mi. D'ailleurs, je vais avoir besoin de l'étudier.

Ace sourit. Il savait exactement de quoi voulait parler Solen quand elle disait qu'il allait être étudié.

\- Je vais prévenir Oyaji d'accoster rapidement !

Sauf que, malheureusement, Shirohige ne voulait pas accoster tout de suite. Alors Solen, entourée de Ace et de Shanks qui venait de réapparaître mystérieusement, fit face au Yonkou et à ses trois commandants présents.

\- Vous ne voulez pas que j'étudie avec Ace ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, déclara Shirohige. J'ai simplement dit que vous n'avez pas besoin d'accoster pour étudier.

\- Donc, vous êtes d'accord pour qu'on étudie sur le pont ?

\- Bien sûr, il n'y a aucun problème, sourit Shirohige.

Piège tendu, piège refermé. Shanks regardait Shirohige, bouche bée.

\- Par contre, je refuse de payer, déclara Solen.

\- Tu ne payeras pas, affirma Shirohige, un peu perdu.

\- Moi non plus d'ailleurs, s'exclama Ace.

\- Ni moi, soupira Shanks en secouant la tête.

Ace et Solen n'attendirent pas de réponse de la part du géant qu'ils rejoignirent le pont. Les commandants et le capitaine du navire clignèrent des yeux.

\- Edward, tu n'as pas accepté, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si, ils vont étudier sur le pont, ça ne devrait déranger personne.

\- Est-ce que tu sais comment les D étudient, au moins ?

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Marco. Il y a une manière particulière d'étudier chez les D ?

\- Effectivement, pour être particulière, elle est particulière. Vous voyez cette cicatrice ? Demanda Shanks et relevant sa manche gauche, dévoilant une grande balafre assez horrible à voir.

\- Comment as-tu fait ça ? Demanda Shirohige, surpris.

\- C'est le résultat d'une étude de Solen il y a quelques années.

Un très horrible pressentiment pris les Shirohige Kaizoku, pressentiment qui se confirma lorsque des flammes s'élevèrent, manquant de peu la voile.

\- Capitaine ! S'exclama un homme depuis la pont inférieur. La mercenaire et le gamin vont se battre !

Shanks éclata de rire aux mines horrifiées des commandants et du capitaine.

\- On ne sous-estime par un D, Edward, tu devrais le savoir.

Marco se précipita vers la source du grabuge. D'un long sifflement strident, il fait taire tout le monde et stopper les deux adversaires qui se regardaient en chien de faïence.

\- On accoste sur la prochaine île déserte !

Solen eut un joli sourire et porta son regard sadique sur Ace.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, otouto, tu va avoir ton combat.

* * *

L'île sur laquelle le Shirohige Kaizokudan finit pas accoster était plutôt un petit lopin de terre, assez pour créer une arène comme on la connaissait à Dressrosa. Solen et Ace étaient les seuls à être descendus à terre, tout les autres préférant la sûreté du navire. Shirohige était aux premières loges, ainsi que les trois commandants et Shanks.

\- Est-ce qu'on parie ? Demanda Thatch.

\- Solen gagne, répondit Marco. Ace n'a pas le niveau.

\- Peut-être, mais il est celui qui connaît le mieux Solen, dénia Shanks. Je ne sais pas lequel sortira vainqueur mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'on est prêt pour un beau spectacle.

Ace et Solen ne bougeaient pas, restant calmes et concentrés sur leur adversaire. Ils cherchaient dans le regard de l'autre la moindre faiblesse qui déterminerai la dominance du combat. Mais après plusieurs minutes, ils en eurent tous les deux assez et, d'un accord tacite, jouèrent de leur Haoshoku no Haki.

Ils ne firent pas attention aux exclamations surprises des pirates, ni au bois de la coque qui commençait à craqueler. Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Le combat débuta « sagement ». Quelques coups par ici, quelques coups par là. Ace utilisait quelques techniques assez bas de gamme pour tester Solen, laquelle fit exactement pareil. Ils se frappèrent mutuellement plusieurs fois avant de passer à un stade supérieur.

Solen activa son Busoshoku no Haki et repartit au combat, rapidement suivie par Ace qui avait opté pour la même technique. Ils échangèrent quelques coups beaucoup plus puissant. Mais d'un coup, Ace eut l'avantage. Il suivit un schéma désordonné de coups qui fonctionna parfaitement sur Solen qui se faisait maintenant dominer par son frère. Elle parvint, après de nombreuses tentatives, à reprendre l'avantage... pour être envoyée au sol par son frère. L'impact fut si violent qu'un nuage de fumée se forma.

Ace souriait, un bien étrange tuyau en métal à la main.

\- Qui aurait cru que tes leçons porteraient si bien leur fruit ?

\- Moi, fit une voix derrière le possesseur du Mera mera.

Ace fit ainsi un vol plané dans le sable. A sa place se tenait maintenant Solen, une barre de métal similaire à celle de son frère dans les mains.

\- Mais je croyais t'avoir pourtant enseigné qu'un combat n'était pas fini tant que l'autre n'a pas abandonné.

Ace se redressa assez souplement. Les membres de son équipages en restèrent bouche bée. La force du coup aurait dû le mettre à terre pour plusieurs minutes !

\- Je retiens. Bon, on a fini, non ?

\- Oui, on a fini.

Plus loin, Marco fronça les sourcils. Ils disaient avoir fini mais un combat, même amical, ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ah, enfin, soupira Shanks en se redressant un peu.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe, Akagami ? Demanda Shirohige qui était tout aussi perdu que son second.

\- Bien sûr, ils viennent de finir l'échauffement. On va pouvoir assister au spectacle...

\- Attends, tu veux dire qu'ils n'étaient pas à pleine puissance ? Demanda Thatch.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Solen ne se donnerait jamais à fond contre l'un de ses frères ! Et puis, aucun des deux n'a encore fait appel à son Akuma no mi, on est très loin du grand spectacle !

Le combat reprit et on vit clairement la différence. Les coups étaient beaucoup plus précis et puissants. Chaque coup paré résonnait avec un sinistre bruit métallique. Les deux barres en métal étaient si noires de Haki qu'il était impossible de deviner leur matière d'origine.

Mais soudain, Ace enflamma son corps et les deux combattants se stoppèrent en plein mouvement. Un sourire sinistre et malheureusement commun à tous les porteur du D ornaient leur visage.

\- Bien, passons à l'étude de ton Akuma no mi, décréta Solen. Attaques-moi.

La mercenaire jeta son arme un peu plus loin et prit une pose décontractée et pas du tout défensive. Alors que tous ceux restés sur le bateau s'étonnaient, Ace ne s'embarrassa pas d'explications et attaqua de toutes ses forces. Mais Solen esquiva chaque attaque de quelques millimètres à peine en bougeant très légèrement. C'est seulement quand Ace la submergea de flammes de tous les côtés qu'elle se décida à contre-attaquer. Ce fut rapide, Ace n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que Solen avait passé ses flammes, les avaient éteintes et l'avait mis à terre sans le moindre effort.

\- Pas mal du tout, mais tu manques encore de précision. Mais bon, c'est suffisant pour le _Striker_ , la puissance est là.

Solen s'approcha d'Ace, toujours au sol, et l'aida à se relever. Le pirate avait un grand sourire aux lèvres en réponse à celui de Solen.

\- Je te battrais un jour, Solen, je te le promets !

\- J'attends ce moment avec impatience...

Au loin, Shanks sourit. Ce combat ramenait en lui des souvenirs depuis longtemps enfouit. Il se souvenait les multiples entailles que lui avaient causés Solen, dont une qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à guérir totalement, sur son bras.

\- Ta sœur est puissante, Akagami, commenta Shirohige.

\- Je sais, Edward. Et son frère fera bientôt parler de lui aussi. Bon sang, dans moins de deux ans on a un nouveau D sur les mers. Et c'est le seul, à partir de maintenant, que je vois sur le trône de Kaizoku Ou.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Ace était le second mais maintenant qu'il fait parti de ton équipage, j'ai tout misé sur Luffy.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est fini pour ce week-end ! Comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ?_

 _A dans deux semaines !_

 _Lullaby_


	18. Chapitre 17

_Me revoilà ! (et une tomate sur la tête, gracieuseté de certains lecteurs) D'accord, je reviens encore un dimanche au lieu d'un samedi... D'ailleurs je crois que j'annoncerai les prochains chapitres pour le dimanche car je n'arrive pas à poster les samedis... ne m'en voulez as s'il-vous-plaît !_

 _Bonne lecture (c'est l'un de mes chapitres préférés et j'en connais qui seront contents ^^)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 :**

Solen répondit de loin au salut de Ace. Le soleil était très haut dans le ciel et Shanks et Solen avaient décidé de rentrer. Ace, bien sûr, n'avait pas vraiment voulu lâcher sa sœur et Solen s'était retrouvée confondue avec un Koala. Il avait fallu que Solen relâche une partie de son Akuma no Mi pour le faire lâcher prise, usant de sa force de vampire pour le mettre à terre.

Maintenant, elle se trouvait loin du Moby Dick, filant à toute allure vers l'île qu'ils avaient quitté, Shanks et elle. Au passage, elle avait appelé Benn qui s'inquiétait toujours autant pour lui confirmer qu'ils venaient de partir du Moby Dick et qu'ils seraient là dans la soirée.

\- Dis-moi, Solen, commença Shanks en brisant le silence. Qui est l'homme qui vous accompagne, ton frère et toi ?

\- Comment ça ? Que veux-tu savoir ? Lui demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Je ne sais rien de lui, mis-à-part son nom, Rossinante. Comment est-ce que tu l'as rencontré ?

Solen chercha ses mots. C'était assez délicat de parler de Rossinante sans parler de Doflamingo.

\- Avant que je te donne son nom complet, je vais te raconter son histoire, ou du moins ce que j'en sais. Cet homme a élevé un D il y a plusieurs années, c'est une bonne raison pour lui faire confiance selon moi mais...

\- Il ne l'a pas encore totalement gagnée, finit Shanks. Je m'en doutais, vu comment tu te comportes avec lui.

\- Oui. Rossinante a un frère, il est assez célèbre d'ailleurs, mais c'est l'une des pires ordures du Shin Sekai, avec les tenryubitos. Il a essayé de tuer Rossinante qui protégeait alors le gamin. Je ne sais pas comment ensuite mais il s'est retrouvé soigné et faisait face à... Dragon.

Solen reprit son souffle après ce nom. Non, pour elle, Dragon n'était plus son père, pas après ce qu'il a fait à Sabo.

\- Rossinante s'est ensuite retrouvé dans la prison des Révolutionnaires pendant une dizaine années. C'est lui qui a essayé de maintenir Sabo en vie pendant son séjour là-bas. Je l'ai emmené avec moi sur un coup de tête.

Solen resta silencieuse, attendant que Shanks comprenne qu'elle avait fini de parler.

\- Et donc ? Son nom ? Demanda le Yonkou.

\- Promet-moi de ne pas le juger pour les actes de son frère, lui demanda tout de même Solen.

\- Tu me vexes, gamine. Je ne juge pas une personne sur sa famille ou sa naissance. Luffy et toi en êtes la preuve, sourit-il.

Solen lui rendit son sourire, un peu inquiète tout de même de sa réaction.

\- Son nom complet et Donquixote Rossinante.

Pour le coup, Shanks resta silencieux. Il se contenta de cligner des yeux, comme s'il assimilait encore la nouvelle.

\- Pardon ?! S'exclama-t-il enfin. J'ai bien entendu ?

\- Oui, c'est le petit frère de Doffy. J'ai cherché des informations auprès de Shakky et il est considéré comme mort depuis longtemps. Il a aussi des parents ex-tenryubitos.

\- Comment peut-on être ex-noble ?

\- En rejetant ce mode de vie, apparemment. Les parents de Doffy et Rossinante se sont cachés pendant plusieurs années avant d'être découverts et exécutés par des villageois haineux.

\- C'est assez invraisemblable de se dire que Doffy est notre ennemi et que Rossinante est ton allié.

\- Tu sais ce qu'est le Corazon pour Doffy ?

\- Rapidement oui, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Rossinante l'a été. Du moins, sous couverture pour la Marine.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?!

Solen lui raconta l'histoire plus en détails, passant tout de même sur les informations les plus sensibles tels que le nom du D. mystère qu'avait élevé l'homme.

* * *

Du côté de Marco, ce dernier se prit la tête dans ses mains en soupirant.

\- Un problème, fils ? Demanda Shirohige.

\- Rien de grave, Oyaji. Je réfléchis juste.

\- Tu as la migraine ? Sourit Thatch.

\- Tu l'aurais aussi si tu savais le quart de ce que je sais.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais réfléchir si fort, poulet ? Demanda Ace avec un sourire joueur.

\- Ta sœur, du moins, son Akuma no Mi, répondit-il sans faire attention à la référence aviaire.

\- Oh, elle t'a dit ? S'étonna le jeune homme en clignant des yeux. Elle t'a dit quoi exactement ?

Marco releva la tête.

\- C'est pas pour t'embêter, c'est juste pour savoir à quel point elle a parlé. Ça m'évitera de me faire tuer si jamais je révélais plus que ce qu'elle t'a dit.

\- Pas ici alors.

Marco embarqua Ace un peu plus loin, à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- C'est étonnant, commenta finalement Ace après le rapide exposé du commandant. Du coup, tu cherches de ton côté ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Bon courage alors parce que tu ne trouveras pas grand chose, sourit l'homme-flammes en s'éloignant.

Marco soupira. Ace en savait plus que lui, c'était certain. Et pourtant, même s'il connaissait le nom du zoan de Solen, quelque chose lui échappait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à placer le doigts dessus, d'où sa migraine... Et Ace ne l'aidait pas en lui faisant quelques sourires entendus quand ils se croisaient sur le pont.

Relevant la tête brusquement, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Avis à tout l'équipage ! Tempête à onze heure ! Prenez vos dispositions !

Ce fut la débandade.

* * *

Solen et Shanks arrivèrent à destination dans le calme. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grotte, Shanks et Solen furent immédiatement pris à parti.

\- Alors ?

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Comment va Ace ?

\- Vous allez bien ?

Ces quatre questions les plus récurrentes eurent raison du peu de patience qu'avait Shanks qui usa de son Haki pour les faire tous taire.

\- Merci, Shanks-ni-san, fit Solen en s'avançant. Ace va bien, il est à bord du Moby Dick et bien parti pour y rester. Ce qu'il s'est passé, Shanks vous le racontera plus tard mais vous ne saurez rien de moi.

Solen se tourna vers Sabo et Rossinante.

\- On s'en va, prenez vos affaires.

Aucun des deux hommes ne protesta et c'est avec le sourire qu'ils saluèrent tous les trois l'équipage de Shanks et se rendirent sur la plage où ils avaient discrètement amarré leur navire.

\- Rossinante, est-ce que tu as pu dénicher des informations sur Law ?

\- Non, rien du tout, désespéra Rossinante. Il n'a pas de prime et ne fait pas parler de lui.

\- Si Doflamingo le veut, il a tout intérêt à se faire discret, commenta Sabo.

\- La discrétion n'est pas compatible avec le D, otouto, ricana Solen. Il a peut-être un peu plus de conscience qu'Ace ou Luffy mais il ne pourra pas vivre caché. La seule personne dont je sais qu'elle n'a pas fait parlé d'elle sur Grand Line est Portgas D Rouge, la mère d'Ace. Et encore, elle était connue sur tout South Blue pour son caractère bien trempé.

\- C'est vrai, sourit Sabo.

Le navire vogua en silence jusqu'à un navire de la Marine. Rossinante et Sabo filèrent se cacher à l'intérieur tandis que le navire s'approcha.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda un homme. Vous naviguez sur les eaux territoriales d'une base de la Marine.

\- Je suis Monkey D Solen, se présenta la jeune femme. Je suis le petite-fille du vice-amiral Garp !

Comme quoi, avoir de la famille haut-placée pouvait toujours servir. L'homme recula précipitamment sur le pont en pâlissant.

\- Excusez-moi, madame.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda un homme.

La voix de l'homme, autant que sa Voix, fit froncer les sourcils à Solen. Elle connaissait l'homme, elle en était certaine.

\- Capitaine Vergo ! C'est une mercenaire de la Marine, expliqua l'homme.

Solen eut une illumination. Elle avait croisé cet homme lors d'un de ses déplacements en mer pour aller voir son grand-père. L'homme était le chef du G-5... et l'actuel Corazon de Doflamingo. Elle sentit Rossinante s'agiter et Solen pria pour que Vergo ne pense pas utiliser le Haki. Elle savait que Vergo avait déjà vu Rossinante, sa Voix pouvait être reconnue. Et si c'était le cas, ils auraient Doflamingo aux fesses, pas l'idéal.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ! Rentrons, vous avez bien mérité du repos !

\- Merci Capitaine ! Vous êtes si gentil ! Fit l'officier. Vous pouvez y aller, mais ne faîtes pas de grabuge dans les eaux.

\- Comptez sur moi ! Lui fit amicalement la mercenaire.

Seulement, une fois le navire hors de vue, le visage de Solen prit une toute autre expression. Elle rejoignait d'ailleurs celle de Rossinante, à la plus grande surprise de Sabo.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Moi non plus. Qui aurait pu croire que Vergo puisse monter aussi haut dans la hiérarchie. Il va finir par posé problème.

\- Qui est ce Vergo ? Demanda Sabo.

\- C'est l'actuel Corazon de Doflamingo. Le Corazon est la personne en qui Doflamingo a le plus confiance, le centre de ses actions, explique Rossinante, bien placé pour le savoir puisqu'il l'avait été, une douzaine d'années plus tôt.

Sabo hocha la tête machinalement pour lui faire savoir qu'il avait compris. Solen prit la barre, souhaitant de tout cœur quitter les eaux de la Marine avant de croiser d'autres navires qui pourraient devenir des menaces.

* * *

Une semaine défila sur Grand Line, calme autant pour le temps que dans ses événements. Mis-à-part l'arrivée d'un équipage un peu inquiétant mené par Eustass Kidd dans le Paradis, rien n'était à signaler...

\- Hey ! Venez voir ! S'exclama Sabo.

Du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Le plus jeune d'entre eux tenait le journal dans sa main droite et une prime dans la main de l'autre.

\- Tada ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

En lisant le nom sur la prime qui affichait 30 millions de Berrys, Solen sourit. Mais ce n'était qu'un pâle sourire comparé à celui de Rossinante qui semblait sur un nuage.

\- Mon petit Law a une prime ! Et il a l'air en bonne santé !

Au dos de la prime était indiqué les raisons de sa prime. Solen la lut, non pas pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait, il se doutait qu'il avait choisit la voie de la piraterie. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était l'une des informations les plus utiles.

\- On va avoir du mal à le trouver, commenta Solen. Il est au début de la Grand Line, on en a déjà pour un bon mois de traversée... Et il se déplace en sous-marin.

\- Mais on a déjà un début. J'ai attendu 10 ans, je peux bien attendre un mois ou deux.

Rossinante se sentait euphorique et faisait des allers-retours sur le petit navire avec un grand sourire.

\- Après toutes ses années, je te retrouve enfin, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Attends-moi, Law, je serait bientôt là...

* * *

En prenant le chemin de Hyol depuis plusieurs semaines, l'île où on avait vu Law pour la dernière fois, ils firent une halte à Limycus, surnommée « L'île Médicinale » du fait de son importante concentration en plantes médicinales. C'était un passage obligé pour Law qui, si Rossinante ne se trompait pas, était destiné à la médecine.

A leur arrivée, Solen fut la seule à descendre afin d'évaluer la sécurité de l'île. Sabo et Rossinante surveillaient le navire. Le premier parce que, malgré ce qu'il affirmait, il avait encore du mal à se remettre des séances de tortures dans les cachots de la Révolution, le second parce qu'il était censé être mort depuis dix ans au moins – pour peu qu'on sache que Doflamingo avait un petit frère.

Solen repéra rapidement un petit village qui semblait d'ailleurs être le seul de l'île, selon son Haki. A son arrivée, elle fut immédiatement submergée par l'ambiance paisible et joyeuse de l'île. Elle avait repéré un équipage pirate mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas vouloir causer du tort aux habitants. Ils étaient d'ailleurs attablés avec quelques enfants et riaient aux blagues locales. Solen sourit. Elle aimait beaucoup ce genre d'équipage, ils prenaient ce qu'on voulait bien leur donner sans jamais forcer.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, fit une voix aux côtés de Solen. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Solen ne sursauta pas, elle avait entendu la femme arriver.

\- Bonjour madame, s'inclina-t-elle poliment. Je suis à la recherche de vivres. Mes compagnons de voyage sont restés sur le navire. Nous ne voulons pas causer de soucis aux habitants de l'île.

\- Ca fait plaisir de savoir que la jeunesse n'est pas uniquement violente, sourit la femme. Je peux vous conseiller l'épicerie du village, Maria vend aussi bien des vivres que des onguents, pour peut que vous alliez cueillir vous-même les plantes dans la forêt.

\- Merci de votre aide. Puis-je vous demander qui sont ces pirates ?

\- Un équipage assez récents apparemment. Les... Heart Kaizoku, je crois. Leur capitaine est assez effrayant mais ils n'ont pas un mauvais fond. Leur capitaine est parti chercher les plantes dans les bois.

\- Merci beaucoup, sourit la jeune femme en s'éloignant en direction de l'épicerie.

\- Il n'était vraiment pas commode, ce Trafalgar Law, chuchota la femme.

Solen avait entendu cette dernière phrase grâce à son vampire, la faisant sourire. Trafalgar Law donc ? Qui aurait cru qu'il serait si facile à trouver ?

Solen entra dans l'épicerie et fut surprise de la taille de celle-ci. Loin de la petite enseigne extérieur, l'épicerie s'étendait sur les deux étages de la maison, en plus du sous-sol qui servait à la préparation des onguents.

\- Bonjour, sourit une femme que Solen supposa être Maria. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Bonjour. Je cherche à faire des provisions pour plusieurs semaines. J'aurais aussi voulu savoir ce que vous préparer comme onguents et médicaments.

\- Je peux vous fournir de la nourriture pour trois semaines. Concernant les médicaments, en fonction de ce que vous souhaiter je peux vous indiquer les plantes à chercher en forêt et vous préparer la mixture avec ce que vous me ramener. C'est le principe de l'île et nous ne faisons pas d'exceptions.

\- Très bien. Je souhaiterai principalement des baumes apaisants. Et des compresses et bandages.

\- Les baumes sont pour les brûlures ou les piqûres d'insectes ?

\- Les deux si possible.

La femme se retourna et pris un livre épais dans ses mains. Elle le posa sur le comptoir et fit signe à la mercenaire d'approcher. Elle lui pointa différentes plantes photographiées qu'il lui faudrait chercher dans la forêt.

\- Je vous conseille de vous dépêcher. Certaines de ces plantes sont plutôt rares par temps sec et un homme avant vous est parti en chercher.

\- Merci de vos conseils. Je repasserai plus tard.

Solen sortit de l'épicerie. Les gens étaient accueillants et sympathiques. Elle sortit son denden mushi et composa le numéro de celui qu'elle avait donné à Sabo.

\- Oui, Nee-san ?

\- Il n'y a aucun danger sur l'île, mis-à-part un équipage de pirate. Je vais avoir une petite discussion avec le capitaine mais vous pouvez venir sans problème. Que Rossinante reste masqué, je ne veux pas qu'on le reconnaisse.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Il y a une épicerie au centre du village, tenue par Maria. Tu peux aller y faire un tour si tu veux t'acheter quelque chose, j'ai vu pas mal de livres.

\- Merci Nee-san, sourit Sabo.

Après quelques mots encore pour la prudence, Solen raccrocha et se tourna vers la forêt. Un sourire dément orna ses lèvres. Law allait avoir de la visite...

* * *

\- C'est un honneur de te rencontrer enfin, Trafalgar Law, entendit le chirurgien.

D'un bond, l'homme se retourna, une main sur son nodachi, l'autre devant lui, contenant une orbe translucide. Son regard tomba sur les branches d'arbres sans qu'il parvienne à déterminer d'où venait exactement la voix.

\- Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! Ordonna le chirurgien.

Solen apparu derrière lui en silence, toujours souriante en constatant que l'homme ne l'avait pas remarqué.

\- Je suis juste là, souffla-t-elle doucement à son oreille.

La longue épée fendit l'air, coupée dans sa trajectoire par une autre lame.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de la visite de l'une des plus grande mercenaire de la Marine ? Demanda ironiquement le médecin.

Solen se contenta de sourire avant de repousser l'épée de Law d'un mouvement ample. Elle rangea ensuite son épée, faisant hausser les sourcils au capitaine pirate. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant avant que Law ne mette en joue la jeune femme.

\- Que fais-tu là ?

\- Le plein d'herbes médicinales.

Law ne baissa pas la garde de son épée, maintenant toujours la jeune femme à distance.

\- Alors va-t-en, tu n'as pas des primes plus importantes à chercher ?

Solen pencha la tête sur le côté, cherchant à déterminer si Law venait effectivement de dire ça.

\- Je pensais que c'était un trait qu'on partageait tous, se parla Solen. Mais il faut croire que seule ma famille est ainsi...

Law resserra sa prise sur son épée.

\- On n'a rien en commun, Solen-ya, vous devriez partir, dit-il sur un ton nonchalant.

Solen ricana et tourna les talons.

\- On a beaucoup en commun, Law, n'en doute pas. On se reverra un peu plus tard.

Le regard de la jeune femme pétillait de malice et son sourire suivait la même voie, comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

Alors qu'il détourna légèrement le regard pour identifier la source d'un nouveau bruit, Solen disparut, le laissant seul dans les bois.

* * *

Solen retourna au village pour être accueillie par une vision... tout à fait surprenante.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est fini !_

 _Du coup, je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines le DIMANCHE ^^_

 _Lullaby_


	19. Chapitre 18

_Coucou tout le monde c'est moi ! (J'avais encore une heure et demi avant de dépasser mon délai... je m'améliore !)_

 _Je vous laisse à la lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 :**

Sur la place qu'elle avait rejoint, elle trouva Sabo et Rossinante attablé avec l'équipage de Law. Sabo semblait beaucoup s'amuser des anecdotes des pirates tandis que Rossinante restait insondable puisqu'il gardait la capuche de son manteau sur la tête, masquant une grande partie de son visage. Mais on discernait malgré tout un sourire attendrit sur son visage. En voyant ça, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle sourit aussi, mais d'un sourire maniaque propre aux D. Il ne verrait rien venir.

En la repérant, Sabo fit de grands gestes pour lui demander de les rejoindre. Elle s'approcha alors. Elle fut repérée par les pirate mais seul l'un d'entre eux réagit.

\- C'est Solen, c'est une mercenaire de la Marine, fit un ours blanc en combinaison orange. Désolé...

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ?! Fut la réponse de tous les membres de l'équipage.

\- Mais attendez, fit un membre. Si c'est une mercenaire de la Marine... Elle est là pour le capitaine...

Aussitôt, l'équipage entier se mit en garde. Solen ne fit que sourire, ravie de savoir que Law avait des nakamas prêts à le défendre bec et ongles, même s'ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Quoi qu'on dise, un D saurait toujours à qui faire confiance... Sauf elle, apparemment, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué le jeu de Dragon jusqu'à récemment.

\- Si j'avais voulu tuer votre capitaine, ça fait longtemps que je l'aurais fait. Il est toujours vivant, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le tuer.

Soit ils avaient confiance en elle, soit ils étaient trop naïfs. Les membres de l'équipage se relâchèrent d'un coup.

\- Tant mieux alors !

Sabo ne dit rien mais le long soupir que Solen entendit montrait bien qu'il pensait la même chose.

* * *

L'heure de quitter les Heart Kaizoku était arrivée. Solen entraîna Rossinante et Sabo à l'écart et c'était seulement à cet instant que l'ancien tenryubito se lâcha.

\- Vous vous rendez compte ?! Law est sur cette île ! Je suis trop content !

\- Ils repartent dans quelques heures, le temps de recharger le Log Pose, déclara Sabo. Tu dois faire vite si tu veux lui parler.

\- J'ai déjà dit à Law que je reviendrai le voir avant qu'il prenne la mer. C'est un D, il m'attendra.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Demanda Rossinante.

Solen ne lui offrit que son grand sourire, désespérant le plus âgé qui ne saurait sans doute jamais comment elle faisait.

* * *

Le soleil était au plus haut dans le ciel quand Solen, Rossinante et Sabo se rendirent au sous-marin des Heart Kaizoku. Comme prévu, Law attendait au sol, sur la plage. Il était seul, son équipage devait être resté sur le sous-marin.

\- Que veux-tu ? Demanda Law.

\- Faire la livraison d'un colis.

Sabo comprit immédiatement la tournure de la conversation et se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de se trahir en ricanant.

\- Quel colis ? Questionna Law en haussant les sourcils.

\- Du genre assez grand mais fin. Il ne devrait pas prendre tant de place physiquement sur ton navire. Sentimentalement ça sera sans doute autre chose.

\- Je ne veux pas d'un poids supplémentaire dans mon équipage, fit Law en devinant de quoi il était question.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Sabo, peux-tu amener le colis ? Demanda Solen avec un large sourire.

Sabo fit avancer Rossinante, toujours masqué.

\- EH ?! Fit l'ex-noble en comprenant enfin qu'il était ledit colis.

Il trébucha et tomba tête la première dans le sable.

\- Et tu veux que je me trimbale un boulet pareil ? Tu as l'intention de décimer mon équipage, Solen-ya ?

\- Pas vraiment, c'est juste que ton nouveau membre d'équipage voulait te parler. Donc autant que vous le fassiez en mer.

Rossinante sortit sa tête du sable et s'ébroua, délogeant les grains de sable. En sentant soudainement un métal froid contre sa gorge, il releva les yeux. Law le regardait avec un mélange de stupeur et de colère.

\- Je peux savoir, Solen-ya, pourquoi cet individu prend l'apparence d'un mort ? Demanda-t-il, menaçant.

Rossinante pris conscience que son visage était maintenant à découvert, sa capuche s'étant délogée de sa tête suite à son mouvement.

\- Ce n'est pas l'apparence d'un mort, Rossinante est bien vivant.

Mais Law n'y croyait pas. Il resserra sa prise sur son nodachi et entailla légèrement la peau de l'homme devant lui. Rossinante créa une bulle de silence autour de lui et de Law alors que Solen entraînait son petit frère plus loin.

\- Je suis bien Rossinante, Law. C'est vrai que Doffy m'a tiré dessus mais il ne m'a pas tué. J'ai été recueilli par la Révolution mais en apprenant que j'étais un ancien de la Doflamingo Family, j'ai été jeté en prison. C'est Solen qui m'a tiré de là en même temps que son frère, sans même savoir qui j'étais. Je lui dois la vie, Law.

Law avait les yeux brillants et il laissa retomber son nodachi le long de son corps. Qui d'autre que les acteurs principaux de la morts de Rossinante pouvaient savoir exactement ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là ? Qui d'autre pouvait posséder cet Akuma no mi ? Il n'y avait aucun doute pour Law.

\- Cora-san...

Rossinante se releva et s'approcha de Law qui était malgré tout plus petit que lui.

\- Tu as bien grandit, Law, sourit-il. Je suis fier de toi...

Law ne tint pas plus longtemps et il amorça un pas vers Rossinante avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Au loin, de dos, Solen sourit. C'était agréable de voir des familles – même celles qui n'ont pas de sang commun – se retrouver. A ses côtés, aussi de dos, Sabo reniflait discrètement.

\- J'espère qu'on pourra se retrouver tous les quatre aussi sur la mer.

\- Je veillerai à ce que ça arrive, otouto, patiente un peu, le temps qu'il faudra à Luffy pour faire ses preuves.

* * *

Rossinante et Law se tenaient sur la plage, face à Solen et Sabo.

\- Désolé de ne pas pouvoir continuer avec vous deux, fit Rossinante.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne t'en veux pas, sourit Sabo.

\- Notre marché tiens toujours, assura Rossinante.

\- Nous vous ferons signe dès que nous aurons assez d'informations sur Doflamingo, fit Law.

Solen et Sabo, après quelques politesses, finirent par s'en aller. Laissant Rossinante derrière eux.

* * *

Solen dormait sur le pont lorsque le journal révolutionnaire arriva sur le navire. Elle n'y fit pas attention, laissant les informations en priorité à Sabo qui n'avait toujours pas démordu de son rêve de toujours : changer le monde.

\- Nee-san ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée de devenir un Révolutionnaire, tu sais ?

\- Je m'en doute, soupira-t-elle. Tu n'es peut-être pas un D mais tu es aussi têtu que nous. Tôt où tard je me doutais que tu allais quitter ce navire pour voler de tes propres ailes.

\- Tu t'en doutais ?

Solen sourit.

\- Tu es encore un adolescent, malgré les épreuves que tu as traversé étant enfant. Tu as besoin de faire tes propres expériences, d'avoir le choix de ta liberté. Peut importe la voix que tu choisis si tu gardes tes convictions et que tu crois en tes rêves. Je ne t'aiderai pas à gravir les échelons, je ne suis pas là pour vous tenir la main, à Ace, Luffy ou toi. Mais n'oublie pas que même si chacun à sa propre vie, on reste une famille sur qui on pourra toujours compter.

Sabo sourit à son tour et vint s'installer à côté de sa sœur.

\- J'ai envie de retourner voir Dragon pour lui offrir mes services.

\- Je ne t'en empêcherai pas, mais seulement lorsque je t'estimerai prêt.

Le jeune homme cligna les yeux plusieurs fois, cherchant à comprendre le sens de sa phrase.

\- Si tu y vas maintenant, tu risques d'en mourir, de retourner en prison ou de te faire manipuler pour te détourner de ton rêve. Je ne veux pas te retrouver vide de sentiments à cause des actions des autres. Et j'ai un excellent moyen pour t'aider à devenir plus fort.

Sabo pencha sa tête sur le côté.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?

Solen sourit.

\- On va aller faire un tour, j'aimerai que tu rencontres quelqu'un qui pourra t'être très utile. Durant les pauses qu'on fera pendant le voyage, je vais t'aider à développer un petit talent que je t'ai déjà enseigner à Dawn.

Sabo, en voyant le sourire de sa sœur, ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Pourquoi avait-il voulu rester un peu plus longtemps avec Solen ? Ah oui, c'était sa sœur.

* * *

Première escale du duo sur Appana, une île où la Marine était absente et où les pirates faisaient la loi. Ce fut là que la surnommée Croc Blanc descendit, accompagnée d'un homme plus petit qu'elle de quelques centimètres qui portait un grand chapeau lui masquant le visage.

Les deux individus se rendirent en direction des nombreux hangars inviolés le long de l'océan. Parmi ces immenses blocs de pierres se détachait l'un d'entre eux, plus petit et d'aspect miteux.

\- Nous y sommes, fit Croc Blanc en entrant dans le hangar.

\- Tu aurais pu soigner la déco', Nee-san, fit l'homme qui se révéla être Sabo.

\- Être joli n'est pas vraiment la priorité du bâtiment.

\- Pourquoi on est là ? Demanda Sabo.

\- On change de navire, celui qu'on avait n'était pas suffisamment résistant et la coque commençait à s'abîmer.

Solen mit à l'eau une autre embarcation, plus petite que la précédente avec, pour figure de proue...

\- Tu es sérieuse, Nee-san ? C'est ENCORE un singe !

\- Et alors ? C'est bien, les singes !

\- Bon dieu, j'espère sincèrement que Luffy n'aura pas la même idée tordu de faire correspondre sa figure de proue avec son nom !

\- Son nom ? Demanda Solen, curieuse.

Sabo la regarda un instant avant de percuter sur la raison de son interrogation.

\- C'est un dialecte de North Blue. Singe, dans leur dialecte, se dit « monkey ». C'est pareil pour Corazon, c'est un mot de West Blue pour signifier le « cœur ». Dans North Blue, on parle de « heart ».

\- Merci du cours de langue, professeur Sabo.

\- Professeur ? Fais attention, Nee-san, je pourrais y prendre goût, répondit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Soit certain que je te dégonflerai la tête à main nue si ça devait arriver, menaça Solen avec un sourire joueur.

Sabo ricana et aida sa sœur à préparer le navire.

* * *

Voilà deux jours qu'ils étaient en mer et Solen n'avait pas lâché la moindre information concernant le lieu où elle emmenait Sabo. Ils firent escale sur une petite île à peine peuplée afin de faire le plein de vivre. D'après la jeune femme, ils en auraient encore pour trois ou quatre jour en fonction de la météo. L'endroit où elle le conduisait se situait dans le Paradis, c'était la seule information que le jeune homme avait réussit à dénicher.

\- Bien, maintenant qu'on a de quoi manger, passons à l'entraînement.

\- L'entraînement ? Questionna Sabo.

\- On se contentera d'un combat pour mesurer ta force. Je veux savoir exactement jusqu'où tu as progresser dans tes techniques.

Sans un mot de plus, ils se placèrent tous les deux face à face, prêt à débuter ce combat dont ils connaissaient tous les deux l'issue.

Sabo sortit son bô alors que Solen resserra sa prise sur le sabre que lui avait offert Shanks. Dans le silence, ils disparurent de leur emplacement pour se retrouver au centre du cercle improvisé. Le bô noircit de Haki contre l'épée, le premier choc les fit reculer tous les deux. Ils se réceptionnèrent plus ou moins souplement sur le sol terreux leur rappelant celui de Dawn. Sabo, Kenbunshoku et Busoshoku no Haki actifs, se jeta sur sa sœur qui para toutes les attaques du jeune homme qui ne fatiguait pas. D'un simple mouvement ample, Solen repoussa son frère plus loin. Elle se remit en garde, attendant les prochains coups de son frère qui semblait se concentrer plus que d'habitude. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant quelques taches blanches apparaître sur le bô noircit de Sabo. Elle ne put éviter le coup, trop distraite par cet exploit. L'attaque l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin. Un sourire maniaque étira ses lèvres. Le combat était intéressant.

\- Nee-san, tu fais peur avec ce sourire.

Mais cela n'arrêta pas la jeune femme qui fit noircir son épée sous le pouvoir du Haki. Les coups se succédèrent sans que Sabo puisse toucher Solen. Celle-ci ne le montra pas, mais elle était impressionnée. Sabo ne maîtrisait peut-être pas tellement le Haki Blanc, mais il savait quelle était sa limite et ne tentait pas de la dépasser pendant le combat. Il était plus intellectuel que fonceur comme l'étaient Ace et Luffy qui n'auraient pas hésité à utiliser leurs pouvoirs au-delà des limites dans un combat. C'était une technique efficace mais qui ne convenait pas à tout le monde, Sabo en particulier.

Solen stoppa sa réflexion quand Sabo utilisa son bô comme perche pour reculer de deux mètres. Une telle distance était assez inhabituelle pour Sabo qui préférait, tout comme Ace et Luffy, les attaques rapprochées. Son interrogation prit rapidement fin lorsque Sabo fit quelques mouvements avec son bô qui s'agrandit soudainement. Elle fronça les sourcils et examinant l'arme. Elle devait faire plus du double de la longueur de départ et semblait toujours aussi solide. Décidément, son frère lui réservait plusieurs surprises encore. Elle sauta par réflexe en voyant le bô s'approcher dangereusement de ses côtes. Évidemment, un bô plus long signifiait une plus grande portée. Mais aussi une plus grande difficulté à le manier. La lenteur de Sabo à diriger son arme le lui montrait clairement. Il pensait savoir s'en servir correctement, mais il n'arrivait pas à équilibrer l'arme dans ses mains, la rendant instable. Profitant de cette faiblesse, Solen fit rencontrer sa lame avec l'extrémité du bô qui se dirigeait vers elle. Sabo, coupé dans son élan, perdit l'équilibre et lâcha l'arme. Solen en profita pour placer sa lame sous la gorge de Sabo qui leva la tête pour la regarder. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, aucun ne voulant céder. Mais il fallait un gagnant et Solen, retords, faucha rapidement les jambes de son frère qui tomba lourdement sur le dos. Immobilisé, il ne put qu'admettre sa défaite.

\- Quelle à été ton erreur ?

Sabo réfléchit au combat quelques instants. Solen ne le pressa pas, il fallait qu'il comprenne par lui-même.

\- J'ai été trop sûr de moi. Je pensais que mon bô pouvait me permettre de gagner et j'ai relâcher ma vigilance.

\- C'est ça. Tu ne maîtrises pas encore tout à fait ton bô, bien qu'il ai une puissance de destruction supérieure à l'autre. Tu as été ralenti parce que tu ne savais pas le manier pour obtenir le maximum de ses capacités. Afin de maîtriser une arme, il te faut avant tout savoir quelles sont les possibilités qui s'offrent à toi avec une telle arme et travailler en conséquence. Si tu y vas à tâtons, tu peux réussir, mais tes capacités seront amoindries parce que tu pourrais la pousser plus.

\- Je comprends, acquiesça Sabo.

Solen leva les yeux au ciel et observa le ciel.

\- Allons-y, avant que la tempête se déclare.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, ils furent en vue d'une île. Solen fut la première à la remarquer et secoua Sabo qui somnolait.

\- Réveille-toi, otouto, on est presque arrivé.

Baillant au corneilles, Sabo se releva en se frottant le visage. Il porta son regard vers l'île en question et se détourna pour retourner à sa sieste... Jusqu'à ce qu'un détail en particulier le fit se redresser, complètement réveillé.

\- C'est quoi ça ? On dirait des ruines.

Solen sourit doucement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de triste.

\- Cette île se nomme Manryu.

Sabo fronça les sourcils, il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part mais il ne savait pas où.

\- C'est l'une des trois îles dites « du Diable ». Le climat est suffisamment hostile pour que les bateaux ne s'en approche pas, elle ne répond pas au Log, d'ailleurs, à moins qu'un Eternal Pose soit conçut pour l'île, ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on y va alors ?

\- Parce qu'une personne que j'ai rencontré en mer et qui m'a beaucoup aidé dans le Paradis y vit. Elle t'aidera plus que moi à développer tes compétences, qu'elles soient intellectuelles ou physiques.

Sabo ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'aider sa sœur à amarrer le petit navire.

Ils descendirent tous deux de l'embarcation, Sabo avec plus de réticences que sa sœur qui s'amusait de ses réactions.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne va pas te manger...

Le regard que Sabo lui jeta aurait pu être plus froid que l'Akuma no Mi de Aokiji. Mais Solen avait de l'entraînement et cela ne fit que la faire sourire plus.

Solen invita son frère à la suivre sur l'île. Mais avant de pénétrer dans la forêt, Solen se tourna vers Sabo.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, tu vas beaucoup souffrir entre ses mains. Est-ce que tu te sens prêt ?

\- Mieux vaut faire ça entre les bras de quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance qu'avec des personnes qui n'hésiterons pas à me tuer quand je n'aurais plus d'utilité, répliqua froidement Sabo.

Si le ton de son frère ne la surpris pas, Solen en fut très triste tout de même. Elle avait perdu une partie de son frère dans la prison de la Révolution, et cette partie était définitivement perdue. Sabo avait perdu la flamme de l'innocence et de la naïveté là-bas et rien ne pourrait la faire revenir. Il allait falloir qu'elle apprenne à connaître le nouveau Sabo.

Ils entrèrent dans la forêt mais rapidement ils durent s'arrêter. Quelqu'un se tenait en face d'eux, bien droit. La silhouette se précisa à travers les ronces et l'image d'une femme leur arriva.

\- Bonjour Solen, tu m'amènes un sacrifice ? Sourit-elle sadiquement.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est fini ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?_

 _Kiss et à la prochaine !_

 _Lullaby_


	20. Chapitre 19

_Salut la compagnie !_

 _Je reviens - enfin - avec un nouveau chapitre. Malheureusement, il s'agit du dernier que j'ai en stock (allez savoir pourquoi mais la flemme est revenue avec le retour des cours). Je ne sais donc pas si je pourrais poster un chapitre dans deux semaines mais je vous promets de tout faire pour ! (Et je ne suis pas contre quelques idées mais bon, je dis ça... je ne dis rien ^^)_

 _Je me suis suffisamment attardée, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 :**

Sabo se trouvait dans une position assez... inconfortable. Sa sœur et l'étrange femme se regardaient comme si elles allaient se jeter l'une sur l'autre.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, cracha la femme.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, lui répondit Solen avec le même ton. Tu n'es pas ma mère.

\- Tant mieux, je ne t'aurais pas supporter si longtemps.

\- Vieille pie aigrie, l'insulta-t-elle.

Les noms d'oiseaux se déchaînèrent, fusant des deux côtés. Sabo s'était placé en retrait, de peur de subir leurs foudres conjointes en cas d'intervention.

Soudain, la terre trembla, projetant Sabo au sol. En relevant la tête, il remarqua que Solen et la femme dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom se tenaient à des branches en fronçant les sourcils. Cela fit légèrement paniquer Sabo qui savait maintenant qu'aucune d'entre elle n'était responsable. Un cri déchira l'air. Ce n'était pas un cri humain, ni même d'un animal qu'il connaissait. Mais il ressentait la tristesse et la peine de la bête. En levant les yeux un peu plus sur la colline de l'autre côté de l'île, il vit apparaître une immense forme sombre, longue et se finissant par... une tête ?!

La créature hurla à nouveau, faisant trembler la terre une nouvelle fois. Après un dernier remoud, la tête disparut doucement derrière la colline et le temps reprit son court comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Manryu n'as pas toujours été une île si triste, fit la femme en se redressant, à l'adresse de Sabo. C'est avant tout une île vivante, portée par une créature marine pacifique. Il y a trois cent ans, à peu près, une guerre éclata dans les environ de l'île, opposant deux membres du Gouvernement Mondial. La puissance avait été telle que Manryu en a beaucoup souffert, ainsi que ses habitants. Des gaz ont été projetés jusque sur l'île, tuant la totalité de la faune. Les habitants n'ont pas longtemps vécu sur l'île après cela, par manque de vivres. Depuis, la faune se reconstruit peu à peu et quelques oiseaux sont de passage pendant leur migration. Mais ce n'est rien à côté de la créature qui a été rendue folle par les inhalations de gaz. Depuis, tous les deux mois environ, elle se réveille de son coma pour hurler à la mort quelques secondes.

Solen posa sa main sur son cœur et Sabo en fit de même après avoir retiré son chapeau.

Ils ne quittèrent leur position que lorsque la femme les entraîna un peu plus loin dans la forêt.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, je dois former ce gamin, résuma la femme qui n'avait toujours pas donné son nom à Sabo.

\- C'est ça.

\- Ca me laisse un peu moins d'un an, songea-t-elle.

Solen pencha sa tête tandis que Sabo s'interrogeait.

\- Mon temps est bientôt venu, il va falloir que je déménage et je n'ai aucune idée d'où je pourrais atterrir.

Solen sembla comprendre parce qu'elle hocha la tête, perdant un peu plus Sabo depuis le début de la conversation.

\- Gamin, l'apostropha la femme. On va passer dix mois ensemble alors tu as intérêt à bosser parce que sinon je te refile comme ça à la Révolution et tu te débrouilleras.

Solen et Sabo se tendirent tous les deux mais le jeune homme hocha la tête.

\- Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai dans cet entraînement, madame.

La femme eut un doux sourire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas qu'un tyran. La majorité du temps si, mais pas que...

Sabo lutta pour ne pas frissonner. Sa sœur avait des idées assez étranges, pour le lâcher ici avec une folle pareille.

\- Au fait, appelle-moi Ashura. Bien, on va faire le tour de l'île pour que tu puisses te retrouver. Solen, ta présence n'est plus nécessaire.

\- Tu veux bien me laisser cinq minutes avec mon frère avant que je me fasse jeter comme une malpropre ? Ironisa la vampire.

La femme grogna mais les laissa tout de même. Sabo se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Alors c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent.

\- Pour le moment, oui. Soit prêt pour notre prochain rassemblement. On y sera tous les quatre...

\- Je plains d'avance les compagnons de Luffy, sourit-il.

Solen prit son frère dans ses bras qui lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Prends soin de toi, otouto. Et prends un morceau de ma Vivre Card, tu en auras besoin pour me retrouver un jour.

Sabo accepta la petite feuille blanche et embrassa sa sœur sur la joue, un beau bisou baveux comme il aimait les faire pour l'embêter... Ce qui ne manqua pas.

\- Sabo ! Rit-elle. Espèce de sale gosse !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Nee-san. Prends bien soin de toi et salue Ace pour moi si tu le croises.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Solen se congédia alors que la nouvelle entraîneuse de Sabo entra. Solen sourit, Sabo allait devenir fort, elle est était persuadée.

Quant à elle, il lui fallait travailler un peu plus son Haki. Parce que même si elle pouvait battre Sabo, elle avait tout de même été mise un peu en difficulté par sa maîtrise du Haki. Et nul doute qu'après son passage sur Manryu, il le maîtrisera encore mieux. Elle avait donc tout intérêt à reprendre l'entraînement... et elle connaissait la personne idéale pour l'aider dans son entreprise. Mais avant... elle avait une petite visite à rendre...

Solen, à bord de son embarcation atypique – il lui faudrait trouver un nom – se dirigeait à vitesse élevée vers son objectif qui se dessinait devant elle. Sabaody n'était qu'une halte, mais elle avait besoin de renseignements.

Une fois son embarcation pliée et à l'abri dans sa housse, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le bar de l'arnaque. Mais pas de chance pour elle, Rayleigh était là aussi, l'empêchant de se dévoiler entièrement à la femme comme elle aimait le faire. Elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas prendre son habituel verre de sang tant que l'homme était là.

\- Eh bien, petit moineau, voilà deux mois que je n'ai plus eu ta charmante visite.

\- Bonjour Shakky, bonjour Ray-san.

\- Bonjour jeune fille, lui répondit l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres avec le sourire. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Je viens demander des renseignements, répondit-elle. Shakky, où est notre très charmante connaissance commune ?

\- Laquelle ? Demanda la tenancière en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Celle qui risque gros.

Le visage de la femme s'éclaira un instant avant de devenir plus sombre.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de le confronter maintenant, pas toute seule...

\- Je n'y vais que pour lancer un avertissement. Et je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes soient impliqués. C'est entre lui et moi, du moins pour l'instant.

Le visage fermé de Solen empêcha Shakky d'insister un peu plus. Elle soupira. On ne raisonnait pas un D, c'était prouvé...

\- La dernière fois qu'il a été aperçu, c'était du côté d'Avanche...

Solen haussa un sourcil. Elle ne connaissait pas cette île.

\- Avanche est une île de Calm Belt, assez proche de l'île Kuja. C'est pour ça que je ne voudrais pas que tu y ailles... Je sais que tu as eu des problème avec l'impératrice alors je ne suis pas très rassurée.

Solen détourna légèrement le regard. Les yeux de Shakky et son inquiétude lui rappelaient un peu celle de sa mère avant qu'elle ne meure. Et c'était une sensation bizarre, d'autant plus qu'un doute s'éleva dans son esprit... doute qu'elle passa sous silence, voulant trouver des preuves avant quoique ce soit.

Solen s'assit au comptoir, ne s'étant pas rendue compte plus tôt qu'elle était restée près de la porte. Shakky, percevant la décision qu'elle venait de prendre dans ses yeux, eut un pauvre sourire.

\- Tu as une idée de ce que tu va faire le temps qu'il revienne de son escapade ?

Solen la dévisagea, se demandant comment elle pouvait toujours tout savoir, avant de sourire.

\- Je vais passer un peu de temps avec mon frère.

Shakky sourit, devinant duquel elle parlait.

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'y a que lui qui pourrait t'aider à te renforcer... quoique le petit oiseau ferait aussi l'affaire, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Solen se surpris à rougir à l'insinuation de la femme. Par Davy Jones, d'où sortait-elle cette information ? Elle pensait que personne n'aurait pu savoir qu'elle trouvait Marco à son goût... visiblement elle avait tort.

Solen prit congé de la femme qui lui sourit. Elle salua rapidement Rayleigh qui sirotait son verre avec un sourire amusé. S'il savait de qui elles parlaient, il n'aurait pas une telle expression, Solen aurait pu le parier.

En sortant, la mercenaire s'engagea en direction du centre de l'île, près du parc d'attraction. L'endroit était le plus propice aux enlèvements, notamment celles des enfants et des sirènes ou hommes-poissons qui tentaient tout de même de braver l'interdit.

Et cela ne manqua pas, à peine arrivée – déguisée, pour l'occasion, en une adolescente naïve habillée d'une jupe trop courte pour elle et d'un top sans manches. Elle repéra immédiatement le petit groupe de cinq personnes à l'entrée du parc qui se retournèrent sur son passage. Elle les catégorisa immédiatement en pervers une fois qu'ils l'eurent détaillé de haut en bas. Solen, pour l'occasion, avait enfilé une longue perruque rousse et avait revêtue les lentilles bleues qu'elle utilisait pour Croc Blanc. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha d'elle mais, faisant semblant de ne pas le remarquer, elle s'enfonça dans la foule. Grâce à son ouïe plus fine, elle entendit clairement l'homme jurer. Mais elle dû renoncer à utiliser son audition sur-développée quand la musique repris de plus belle, tintant dans ses oreille comme des coups de poignards.

La vampire fit un rapide tour d'horizon et découvrit un enfant accompagné de l'homme qui avait voulu l'accoster. Se dévoilant, elle passa à côté de l'homme qui se stoppa dès son passage. Elle ne l'entendais pas à cause du bruit, mais le parfum musqué et envahissant de l'homme la suivait, lui prouvant qu'il avait délaissé sa proie du moment pour elle.

Téméraire, la jeune femme se dirigea dans un coin un peu à l'écart, histoire de le confronter. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu quelque chose de très simpliste... L'homme était accompagné, et c'est son accompagnateur qui l'assomma...

* * *

Quand Solen émergea de son sommeil forcé, elle savait qu'elle était entourée de Kairioseki, son Akuma no mi réagissait à la pression dans l'air. Une fois totalement réveillée, elle constata qu'elle était attachée avec des menottes de Kairioseki... et qu'un collier explosif lui tenait la gorge.

Passant son regard dans la pièce, elle vit d'autres femmes, toutes munies des mêmes ornements qu'elle. Et elle comprit : elles étaient dans le sous-sol de la vente aux enchères qui devait se dérouler au Groove 1, elles allaient toutes être vendues comme esclaves.

Se redressant légèrement, elle attira l'attention d'un groupe de filles assez jeunes, probablement entre treize et dix-sept ans. Celles-ci se déplacèrent du mieux qu'elles purent jusqu'à Solen qui s'avança à son tour vers elles pour leur faciliter la tâche.

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? Demanda l'une des filles.

Solen réfléchit un instant, elle ne pouvait pas donner son vrai nom, trop atypique pour que ce soit une coïncidence si cela venait à se savoir.

\- Maya. Et vous ?

\- Moi c'est Luna, et voici Sophia, Gumi et Jennie, fit celle qui semblait la plus âgée. Tu sais où tu es ?

\- Oui, je m'en doute, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle pour rassurer les plus jeunes. Je vais vous aider à sortir d'ici.

Celle qui semblait être la plus âgée secoua la tête.

\- On ne peux pas partir, souffla-t-elle. On est condamnée. Si on essaye de se rebeller, les colliers exploseront.

Solen réfléchit rapidement. Elle devait trouver une idée pour les faire toutes sortir d'ici. Mais c'était assez difficile pour elle de bouger en ce moment puisqu'elle formatait son corps pour se changer en vampire aussi lentement que possible afin que personne ne se doute de son identité. Et cette transformation au ralenti lui pompait beaucoup trop d'énergie.

\- Vous savez s'ils y a des gardes qui passent ? Demanda-t-elle aux filles, sentant une Voix impressionnante dans l'allée, une Voix qu'elle connaissait sans réussir à mettre un nom dessus.

\- Ils passent trois fois par jour, pour les repas. Ils t'ont amené avec le déjeuné. Je n'ai aucune notion du temps, désolée.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est assez pour savoir quoi faire.

Entre temps, Solen avait eut le temps de se transformer. Le plan auquel elle avait pensé se formait de plus en plus précisément... mais l'arrivée de l'homme avec la Voix puissante bouleversait ses plans. Elle ne savait pas qui il était, mais il était plus fort qu'elle, beaucoup plus fort.

La porte s'ouvrit et, automatiquement, toutes les femmes se recroquevillèrent, tandis que les filles qui l'avaient abordés se plaçaient dans son dos. L'homme entra dans la salle et Solen aurait pu soupirer de soulagement. Heureusement qu'elle avait camouflé sa Voix pour qu'elle paraisse comme celle d'une adolescente banale de l'île. Devant elles, se tenait Rayleigh.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, dit-il aux femmes effrayées. Je vais vous libérer de vos chaînes et du collier et vous allez toutes passer par la porte arrière, une fois là-bas, courrez le plus loin possible. Je ne peux pas garantir que tout le monde s'en sortira vivant, mais ça constitue votre plus grande chance de sortie.

Les femmes, toujours effrayées, laissèrent cependant l'homme s'approcher. Une fois quelques unes libérées, elles s'en allèrent. Mais lorsque l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres voulu libérer une femme, celle-ci l'arrêta.

\- Je suis trop faible pour me déplacer seule, dit-elle dans un souffle. Sauvez les cinq filles dans le fond en premier, s'il-vous-plaît...

Rayleigh ferma un instant les yeux et obéit à la femme, se dirigeant vers Solen et les quatre filles qui se cachaient dans son dos, toujours terrifiées.

\- Les enfants, fit l'ancien bras droit de Roger. Je vais vous enlever rapidement les colliers, une fois que c'est fait, courrez dehors le plus vite possible.

Solen hocha la tête et s'avança vers l'homme. Celui-ci lui enleva le collier et tenta d'enlever les menottes.

\- Du Kairioseki ? Tu as un fruit du démon, petite ?

\- Libérez les autres d'abord, s'il-vous-plaît, fit Solen.

Pendant que Rayleigh retirait toutes les entraves des autres, Solen retira discrètement ses propres menottes sans un bruit, aspirant la pierre dans son organisme.

\- Merci, fit Solen en tendant ses bras pour prendre la plus jeune dans ses bras.

Rayleigh la regarda un instant, surpris. Les menottes de Kairioseki avaient tout simplement disparues.

Mais Solen ne s'attarda pas et conduisit le quatuor à l'extérieur sans encombre. Là, il y avait un homme qui attendait, il semblait être un autre prisonnier qui n'avait pas fuit. La raison de ce refus de fuir lui parvint lorsque Luna prit la parole.

\- Papa !

L'homme se tourna vers elles et sourit.

\- Les filles, vous allez bien ?

\- Ca va, allons-y, s'il-te-plaît ! Demanda Jennie.

\- Rentrez bien, fit Solen en déposant Gumi au sol.

\- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire encore avant de partir. Allez vous-en.

\- Maya ? L'apostropha Sophia. Merci pour tout.

Solen leur sourit et repartit dans le bâtiment, s'assurant de masquer sa Voix totalement pour ne pas être repérée. Entrer dans le bâtiment était d'une facilité à toute épreuve maintenant que les gardes étaient assommés contre le mur. Elle repéra rapidement Rayleigh qu'elle suivit jusqu'à la limite entre les coulisses et la scène.

Solen jeta rapidement un œil à la salle et constata qu'un tenryubito siégeait au centre de la pièce.

\- Vous ne devriez pas rester ici, Ray-san, déclara Croc Blanc en se postant derrière l'homme.

Un œil moins entraîné n'aurait pas remarqué la soudaine tension dans le corps de l'homme. Pivotant, le regard métallisé de l'homme croisa ceux azur de la vampire, toujours sous sa perruque rousse.

\- C'est vous qui devriez fuir. Où sont vos sœurs ?

\- Ce ne sont pas mes sœurs. Et si vous ne voulez pas un amiral aux fesses, je vous conseille de retourner au bar.

\- Vous êtes folle ?! Vous ne pouvez pas frapper comme ça un tenryubito. Si votre visage est connu, vous serez traquée sur toute l'île.

\- Honnêtement, quelques Berrys de plus sur ma prime pour meurtre ne changera pas grand chose. Maintenant, dégagez que je puisse faire mon travail.

\- Vous voulez tuer un tenryubito ?! S'étouffa-t-il. Hors de question que vous fassiez une chose aussi inconsciente ! Je vous empêcherais de vous faire tuer.

Solen s'impatientait, patience n'allait pas de paire avec le D. Aussi, elle retira sa perruque et planta son regard dans celui de l'homme qui flancha sous la pression mentale exercée par le pouvoir hypnotique de la vampire.

\- Allez vous-en maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous y contraigne. Et passez le bonjour à Shakky pour moi tant que vous y êtes.

Solen passa discrètement de l'autre côté du rideau et, invisible à tous, se posta en hauteur. La vente n'avait pas encore commencée, le présentateur était tout à son discours. Du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme repéra deux capitaines pirates, dont un supernova... tant pis pour eux.

Lorsque la vente commença, une cage monta du sol, couverte d'un rideau.

\- Pour commencer cette vente, laissez-moi vous présenter un magnifique spécimen masculin, idéal pour les travaux imposants.

Le rideau tomba, dévoilant le contenu de la prison... à savoir un collier explosif tranché en deux et des menottes. Aussitôt, la salle s'agita... jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de feu retentisse. Tout le monde se tourna vers l'origine du bruit et ils découvrirent la jeune vampire, un sourire démentiel accroché à ses lèvres.

\- Cette vente... est annulée.

Et le chaos se déchaîna.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé le chapitre ? Pour moi, c'est l'un des meilleur que j'ai écris, il annonce un peu l'orientation des chapitres à venir si certains ont compris quelques références ^^_

 _A la prochaine !_

 _Lullaby_


	21. Chapitre 20

_Hey tout le monde, je suis de retour ! (Paff ! Paff ! Pafff ! et Re-Paffff !) Oui, je sais, je reviens de très loin. Mais j'étais en train d'écrire la suite et je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Par contre, je ne pourrais plus poster régulièrement, le chapitre qui suit n'est même pas fini !  
Mais voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 :**

Solen n'était pas repassé par le bar de l'Arnaque après la mise en pièce de la salle des ventes. Akainu avait été l'amiral dépêché par la Marine et elle n'était pas suffisamment forte pour lui tenir tête. Elle était assise sur son embarcation, jetant quelques fois des coups d'œil à la Vivre Card de son frère aîné. Elle était loin de lui et elle devait traverser le territoire de Big Mum pour se rendre rapidement auprès de lui. Elle allait devoir patienter un peu avant de pouvoir le revoir. Dommage.

Portée par les flots calmes du Shin Sekai, Solen arriva en vue d'une île qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui, selon sa carte, n'était pas cartographiée. Aussitôt, un sourire maniaque orna ses lèvres. Ça sentait l'aventure !

* * *

Il fallut malgré tout trois heures à Solen pour rejoindre tranquillement les berges de l'île. A première vue, il n'y avait personne sur la plage, ni même sur les petite falaises alentours. En y regardant de plus près, son Haki percevait quelques Voix plus ou moins fortes mais clairement pas du niveau de pirates dans cette partie de l'océan. Le soleil déjà bas dans le ciel ne la gênait pas, mais il semblait y avoir une étrange atmosphère sur cette île.

\- Madame ? Fit une voix un peu plus loin. Je peux vous aider ?

Solen se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de lui parler. Il la rejoignit rapidement.

\- Bonsoir. Bienvenue à Jakayora.

\- Bonsoir, se reprit Solen. Je suis à la découverte de nouvelles îles et je n'avais jamais posé le pied ici. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ?

Solen s'appliqua à faire son plus beau sourire. Son instinct ne se réveillait pas mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. D'autant plus que l'homme n'avait pas une Voix commune.

\- Oh ? Vous êtes égarée ? Personne ne se rend sur cette île, vous savez ? Elle ne répond pas aux coordonnées de navigation ordinaires du Shin Sekai.

\- Je l'avais remarqué.

L'homme accueillant la laissa ranger son matériel tout en lui faisant une rapide description de l'île.

\- Jakayora n'est pas une île isolée. Il s'agit d'un petit archipel qui comprend trois grosses îles et treize petits lopins de terre inhabités qui nous servent de champs. Sur chaque île se dresse un village principal et différentes habitations indépendantes. Nous sommes tous sous la juridiction de notre maire.

\- Il n'y a qu'un maire pour trois village ?

\- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas du tout une charge imposante parce que nous sommes très peu.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Solen en finissant de ranger son embarcation dans son immense sac.

\- Oui, à peine une trentaine par village, plus une douzaine d'habitants isolés... Est-ce que vous voudriez passer la nuit chez nous pour vous reposer ?

Solen haussa un sourcil. Ce revirement était inattendu. Devant son scepticisme, l'homme lui sourit.

\- Excusez-moi, nous avons tellement peu l'habitude de voir des étrangers que vous devenez alors presque une attraction. L'île n'a pas de système d'hôtels puisque les visites se limitent à l'approvisionnement de l'île.

\- Votre proposition m'a surprise, je ne voulais pas vous vexer. J'accepte avec joie votre hospitalité.

L'homme lui sourit et lui indiqua la direction à suivre. Ils marchèrent silencieusement un long moment avant d'apercevoir quelques lumières derrière une falaise.

\- Nous voilà au village. Je vais vous présentez à ma femme et ma fille. Nous passerons à table dès que le repas est chaud.

\- Merci, c'est très aimable.

\- Oh, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je m'appelle Colin, je suis membre du comité d'organisation du village.

Il n'y a pas d'offense, je ne me suis pas présenté non plus. Mon nom est Solen.

La mercenaire suivit son hôte jusqu'à une maison moyenne du village où les lumières brillaient fortement.

\- Joalya, je suis renté. Nous avons une invitée ce soir.

\- Tu rentres tard, aujourd'hui. La pêche a été bonne ? Bonsoir, mademoiselle, je suis Joalya, la femme de Colin. Je ne vous ai jamais vu au village...

\- Bonsoir, je me nomme Solen. J'ai accosté ce soir, je ne suis pas d'ici.

La femme d'une bonne trentaine d'années sourit encore plus.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravie ! Je n'ai pas quitté cette île depuis un bon moment. Je serais curieuse de connaître toutes les nouvelles de Grand Line.

\- Joalya ! Notre invitée est certainement fatiguée. Ne lui pose pas toutes tes questions maintenant !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit Solen avec un sourire. Cela ne me dérange pas de parler du monde. J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup de questions à propos de cette île.

\- Bien sûr ! Mon mari et moi allons vous expliquer tout ce que vous voudriez savoir. Mila ! Descend s'il-te-plaît, nous avons une invitée ce soir !

Des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier et une jeune fille d'environ quinze ans se présenta.

\- Bonjour, je suis Mila, sourit la jeune fille.

\- Solen, se présenta à nouveau la blonde.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le calme avant que tout le monde ne puisse s'attabler autour d'un bon repas. Solen, en bout de table, apprécia la nourriture et fit un effort pour ne pas trop manger afin de préserver la nourriture.

\- Donc, vous venez de l'extérieur ? Demanda Mila, curieuse.

\- Oui, je suis originaire d'East Blue mais je vogue sur Grand Line depuis trois ans environ.

\- Waouh ! Vous avez dû en voir des îles.

\- Oui, il y a beaucoup d'îles très étranges et surprenantes. Elles sont magnifiques.

\- Est-ce que vous avez des exemples ?

\- Mila, la refréna son père.

Solen plongea un instant dans ses pensées pour choisir l'une des îles qu'elle avait visitées.

\- Il y a, près de la Red Line, un petit archipel nommé Sabaody. Il s'agit d'un point de passage entre les deux parties de Grand Line, ce qui en fait une grande diversité. Il y a beaucoup d'arbres qu'on appelle des mangroves et qui sont encore plus grand que les arbres de Jakayora. Ils produisent d'ailleurs des bulles plus ou moins grandes qui brillent avec la lumière du soleil et qui éclatent dans elles sont trop grandes...

Mila avait des étoiles dans les yeux, imaginant ce paysage qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Joalya n'y était pas indifférente non plus, tout comme Colin qui souriait doucement.

\- Papa me parlait un peu de cette île mais jamais comme vous, madame. J'aimerai beaucoup la visiter.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça, sourit Solen.

Ils discutèrent encore de sujets légers durant le repas. Mais à la fin, Solen posa ses couverts et se tourna vers la petite famille.

\- Parlez-moi de cette île, s'il-vous-plaît.

Colin, aidé par sa femme, détaillèrent la géographie de l'île, appuyés par une carte précise et agréablement détaillée. Solen fut immédiatement attirée par le sommet d'une colline où une croix y était dessinée.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- C'est l'emplacement du centre de l'île. C'est une sorte de place que nous utilisons pour les cérémonies ou les différents jeux organisés.

\- Vous m'aviez dit faire partie du comité d'organisation du village...

\- Ah oui, le comité est un peu comme un conseil où la population est représentée. Nous n'en avions pas forcément besoin vu notre petit nombre mais c'est ces cinq membres qui sont chargés de créer les futurs événements sur cette place et de relayer l'information aux habitants de l'île et de l'archipel.

Solen acquiesça, comprenant le principe, pas très différent de celui qu'elle connaissait à Dawn. Mais sur son île, c'était Makino et le maire qui s'en chargeaient.

\- Je vois. Est-ce qu'il existerait des vestiges des civilisations précédentes dans la nature où vous êtes les premiers sur l'île ?

\- S'il y a eu du monde avant nous, nous l'ignorons. L'île est vierge de traces humaines antérieures à une cinquantaine d'années.

Solen hocha la tête, ne discutant pas ce que les habitants savaient mieux qu'elle. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'allait pas tenter de trouver des traces d'anciens navires ayant fait naufrage ici.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- C'est nous qui vous remercions d'avoir partagé vos connaissances du monde, sourit Joalya. Vous devez être fatiguée, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre.

Solen suivit la mère de famille dans les escaliers et atterrit dans une pièce très impersonnelle.

\- Chaque maison dispose d'une chambre de secours, expliqua-t-elle en voyant le regard interrogatif de la vampire. Notre culture nous ouvre à beaucoup de choses et l'accueil d'une personne dans le besoin en fait partie.

Joalya la laissa là, refermant la porte derrière elle. À l'aise dans cette chambre, Solen posa son sac et sa housse dans un coin de la pièce. Cela ne servait à rien de déballer quoi que ce soit, elle repartirait dans la matinée.

Se couchant sur le lit, Solen se fit la réflexion que cela faisait longtemps que son vampire n'avait pas été aussi apaisé. Il n'y avait aucun danger sur cette île, du moins aucun qui la menaçait. Elle pouvait tout de même être dangereuse, il n'y avait qu'à voir les quelques animaux sauvages qu'elle avait croisé quand elle faisait son chemin avec Colin. Mais rien n'était néfaste, comme dans un doux rêve.

* * *

Lorsque Solen se réveilla, le soleil rougissait le ciel par son levé. Pas habitude plus que par véritable danger, elle scanna les lieux pour découvrir que Colin n'était pas dans la maison, que Joalya dormait encore et que Mila était dans la cuisine.

Doucement, la jeune femme se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine après avoir fait une rapide toilette.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle à Mila doucement en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour, sourit l'adolescente. Vous avez bien dormi ?

\- J'ai rarement eu l'occasion de passer meilleure nuit, sourit-elle en prenant la tasse de café que la jeune fille lui tendait.

\- Est-ce que vous allez découvrir l'île ce matin ?

\- Oui, il doit y avoir des paysages magnifiques.

\- Mais... Est-ce que vous allez revenir ici ?

Mila avait un regard un peu triste et détourna la tête. Solen se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas pour intention de mentir à la jeune fille... mais elle refusait aussi de lui mentir.

\- Pour être entièrement honnête, il est probable que non. J'apprécie beaucoup ce que tes parents et toi faîtes pour moi, mais je ne suis pas faite pour m'attarder à un endroit, surtout sur un laps de temps si court.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes pirates ? Demanda Mila.

Solen haussa un sourcil.

\- Il y a déjà eu des pirates qui sont venus, expliqua-t-elle. Mais ils ne sont pas restés assez longtemps pour passer la nuit ici. Mais ils ont transmis leur... comment dit-on ça... passion ? Volonté ? Ils voulaient être libres, ils ne voulaient pas d'attaches... Ce que vous avez dit me fait penser à ça, donc je voulais savoir si vous en étiez une...

\- Je n'en suis pas une, sourit Solen. J'aurais peut-être pu en être une, mais je n'aime pas côtoyer les gens trop longtemps. Je suis quelqu'un de très solitaire, et j'aime la liberté que ça me procure.

\- Mais vous avez bien une famille ?

\- Oui, j'ai quatre frères. Mais je ne les vois pas tout le temps et, s'ils me manquent, je vais simplement aller les voir...

\- Puis vous repartez, sourit doucement Mila en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Je suis pareil, je n'aime pas les gens. Mais je suis encore trop jeune pour quitter l'île toute seule et mes parents ne veulent pas que je parte. Mais je voudrais un jour faire le tour du monde !

Solen sourit. Mila ressemblait beaucoup à Luffy, non pas parce qu'ils avaient le même âge, mais parce qu'elle avait dans les yeux la même flamme, la même soif d'aventure. Elle était sans doute moins intrépide, elle n'avait sans doute pas la chance colossale d'un D, mais elle avait soif d'aventure. Si elle se donnait les moyens, elle pourrait très bien devenir une sérieuse concurrente dans sa course pour devenir la femme la plus puissante des océans.

\- Tu sais, si j'avais suivi ce que mon grand-père voulait pour moi, je n'aurais jamais pu me retrouver ici. J'aurais été une Marine exemplaire, j'aurais gravi les échelons et je serais devenue Amirale, voire Amirale-en-chef. Mais j'ai décidé de laisser la place au rêve. Je rêvais d'aventure, de voyage, de découvertes, de rencontres – quelles soient brèves ou non. Alors quand j'ai eu 17 ans, j'ai quitté mon île et je suis partie chercher la liberté tout en m'assurant que mes frères puissent se débrouiller sans moi pour repousser le danger.

Solen sourit doucement en repensant à tous les moments qu'elle avait passé avec ses frères, Dadan, Makino-nee-san et les villageois. Des moments qui resteraient à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire.

\- Ça doit être magnifique de rêver, sourit Mila. J'ai envie de voir ces paysages que tu m'as décrit. Quand je serais suffisamment grande, je vais quitter l'île. Je veux voir le monde !

Solen sourit. C'était agréable de discuter avec elle. Elle vida sa tasse et se leva.

\- Vous partez déjà ? La plupart des villageois ne sont même pas réveillés...

\- Je m'en doute, mais j'aime découvrir le monde à l'aube. C'est comme si le soleil se levait sur un nouveau monde... du moins, je l'interprète ainsi à chaque nouvelle île que je découvre.

\- Il y a des îles que vous n'avez pas encore visité ? S'enquit l'adolescente.

\- Oui, beaucoup d'îles. Je ne suis pas allée sur toutes les îles où je sais que je suis une ennemie.

\- Vous avez des ennemis ?

\- Quoi qu'il se passe, ce qu'on fait déplaît toujours à quelqu'un qui essayera de nous empêcher d'atteindre notre rêve. Et j'ai sans doute mis quelques personnes en colère donc j'évite les îles où ils sont en ce moment.

Mila sourit doucement, elle dégageait une certaine forme de maturité précoce, du même style que la sienne, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas juger objectivement.

* * *

Solen était partie, elle n'avait pas voulu rester dans la maison jusqu'au retour de Colin. Prenant son sac et son embarcation, elle s'aventura hors du village. Elle y reviendra sans doute à la fin de son exploration, mais elle pressentait que quelque chose d'intéressant l'attendait en forêt. Suivant son instinct, la jeune femme quitta le sentier tracé qui menait droit au cœur de l'île pour se diriger vers le flanc de la montagne rocheuse.

Traversant les lianes, branchages et autres obstacles, Solen arriva sans égratignures au pied de la montagne à la pente raide. Levant les yeux vers le sommet, elle sourit en constant qu'il était tellement élevé que le ciel et les nuages se confondaient avec la pointe enneigée. Le spectacle aurait plu sans aucun doute à Sabo, qu'elle avait laissé aux bons soins de celle à qui elle devait la vie.

Solen ferma les yeux, apaisée par l'air frais qui fouettait son visage. Son vampire intérieur aurait pu ronronner de contentement qu'elle n'aurait pas été surprise. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, son regard se porta vers un amas de roche contre la montagne qui semblait tenir dans un équilibre précaire. Doucement, pour ne pas troubler la tranquillité des lieux, Solen s'approcha de l'objet de sa curiosité : des clous anciens, vestiges d'une quelconque construction passée. Observant les alentours, Solen ne distingua aucune autre construction, prouvant que ces clous étaient là depuis un bon moment, malgré le fait qu'ils n'ont pas été emportés par une quelconque tempête. Il y avait eu, autrefois, quelque chose à cet endroit, contrairement à ce qu'avait affirmé Colin la veille.

Elle passa les dix prochaines heures à fouiller les environs, sur plusieurs kilomètres d'envergures. Mais il n'y avait que la jungle, aucun moyen de savoir si un passage humain régulier était en vigueur dans cette partie de la flore. Retournant vers la montagne en voyant le jour décliner, Solen établit un campement dans les arbres, confiante en sa capacité à ne pas tomber pendant son sommeil. Et, comme la veille, elle se sentait tellement apaisée que son sommeil fut presque immédiat. Elle ne craignait rien, elle faisait suffisamment confiance en son instinct et en sa chance de D pour ne pas subir une quelconque agression des étranges animaux de l'île.

A son réveil, Solen eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux, souhaitant retrouver cette paix intérieure si rare du fait de son instinct vampirique. Il semblait être de retour huit ans auparavant, à Dawn, avant d'avoir consommé son deuxième Akuma no Mi. Baillant librement, Solen porta un regard morne sur son environnement…

Sursautant, Solen se souvint de tout ce qu'elle avait fait la veille. Sa discussion avec Mila qui avait été réticente à la laisser partir, son exploration d'une partie de la jungle sans jamais trouver de preuves d'une existence humaine passée outre les clous, son campement sur un arbre…

Rien n'expliquait ce phénomène, aucune de ses connaissances ne pouvait lui expliquer plus ou moins rationnellement ce qu'elle faisait là, dans une cage.

* * *

 _Et voilà je vous laisse là dessus ! Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'étais sadique ? Et que mon année coupée de l'écriture n'a rien arrangé ?_

 _Kiss,_

 _Lulla'_

 _PS : N'oubliez pas de poser les tomates, elles sont meilleures en salade que sur ma tête !_


End file.
